The Princess and The Sheriff
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: In Shreveport-Lennie uncovers a plot to kill Eric-Godric & the Queen showdown leading to dire consequences-Bill gets kidnapped & Sookie asks Lennie for help-What about Jason? Lennie is in for her biggest fight yet- so much for a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Warning:** There is strong language, sexual situations and adult content in this story. Be aware of what you read. 

Listening Suggestion: _Daddy Cool by Placebo _(This song inspired the character of Lennie)

_The Morning After by Timerland _

_Lovisa: (old Swedish word)-(pronounced: Lo-vee-sa) Translates roughly to beloved warrior_

****

**The Princess and the Sheriff**

**Chapter 1: Such Sweet Sorrow**

I'm glad you're my maker  
My Loyalty lies in your hands, you're my breath taker  
Your body, your kiss is in unknown demand  
So take command, go

The way you came at me, boo  
Dont care, not afraid I'm like Wild

My moon belong to your sun

Maybe we can start over yet  
Maybe we can run this town  
Maybe I'll be your vampire  
We can figure it out

In the morning after  
The dawn is here, be gone be on your way  
In the morning after

-The Morning After by Timberland

**Dallas, Texas**

Smoke curled up from the cigarette; floating away out the open window beside her. The smoker took a drag, taking a moment to study the glowing tip. Music rocked through the limousine as it drove through the city of Dallas Texas. No one would have guessed they were all vampires. One of the guys in the limo reached over and changed the song. The next song that came on made the smoker grin. _Daddy Cool_ by Placebo was her personal anthem. She let her head bob in rhythm to the hard sounds. Her head filled with the song; chasing all thoughts from her mind. She didn't want to think about the upcoming publicity event. Nor did she want to think about her own troubles. Perhaps that's why she had agreed to appear tonight. Not only would it make her a ridiculous amount of money; for only a couple hours of posing with people. But, she could take her mind off her personal life and how it was in deep shit.

"OMG!" One of the girls shouted, "We're here!"

The doors opened to a flurry of camera flashes. The teens climbed out; they paired up, boy-girl-boy-girl, holding the hands of the respective date. The couples paused, waving and posing for the photographers. Finally it was her turn. Tossing her cigarette out the window; she sighed to herself. Sliding her sunglasses over her eyes, she stepped out with a smile for the world to caputre.

"Lennie! Over here! Over here!" The photographers yelled, lights snapped on and off. It was enough to send one into a seizure. She simply waved and forced a smile.

"Lennie, baby, look over here!" One of them called

She turned and gave him what he wanted; a pose. The cameras went wild. She counted silently in her head to five; before moving on.

This is what she did now; this is how she made her money. Show up at popular places; snap a few photos and make lots of money. She had started out this millennium as a model in Paris. She had moved onto films, making a fortune in a string of incredibly successful action movies. Now, she made money by stepping out and smiling at cameras. Sometimes being famous was great; except for when it wasn't, then it really sucked.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone move. They didn't move like a photographer. She turned her head. The man came rushing through the crowd; stake raised over his head. He shouted something; she didn't quite hear. The humans around her were starting to panic, screaming as they rushed around. The man lunged at her. Lennie stepped back; brining her left foot upward. The kick caught him mid-section and doubled him over. She caught him in mid-air; throwing him over her shoulder; she slammed him into the sidewalk. Lennie felt bones break through out the human's body.

Security was converging on the scene. Excitement was pumping through her now; she didn't hesitate to snatch the stake from the ground. Kicking the man over; she took off the sunglasses; her fangs snapped down. He gasped, screaming for help.

Lennie put her hand over his mouth; muffling the screams. "Why don't you call on your God, human?!" She raised the stake, "Let's see how you like it!" She drove it downward.

The strike missed his heart. Instead it buried itself in his shoulder; which had been her target. He screamed louder then ever. Blood gushed over her hands; it was warm, almost hot. She forced herself to step back; and not give into that huger that was always present.

She stepped back further as security converged on them. Men in yellow jackets with SECURITY written on back, swarmed the man. She was left standing on her own. Bright lights flashed as cameras went off. She heard one man say that these pictures would sell for thousands. Lennie looked at the club; her group had already gone inside. She looked down at her hand; there was blood on it. Turning away from the cameras, away from the club, she opened the limo door.

"Take me to the Sheriff," She ordered as she climbed in, slamming the door shut.

The Sheriff of Texas lived in a large mansion; he had to, a lot of people lived with him. If it had been just him self, it would have been garish and stupidly expensive. But as it was, his house was full and he needed the space. Lennie herself stayed here occasionally. She really wasn't the 'nest' type of vampire. Normally she had her own apartment across town. Her Maker rarely called her home; so she was staying here until he said she could leave.

Stepping out of the limo she crossed the stone driveway to the stairs. Gathering her gown in her hands she went up the steps. The doors opened and she saw Stan Davies waiting for her. Inwardly she sighed; he had to pick tonight, of all nights, to mark his territory? She certainly hoped not. Stan always wore his cowboy hat and vest; he thought it made him look cool. She kept her opinion of what it readlly did for him, to herself.

"He's not taking visitors, Lennox." Stan told her.

Stan thought of him as being hot shit; and he was stupid enough to try and impose himself on her. Some people just never learned until you hurt them. He was one those people and until now she'd been able to avoid it. As she stepped around him; he grabbed her arm. In a blur, she grabbed his wrist and shoved him backward out the door. He was airborne for a few seconds before slamming into the limousine. A deep dent showed his impact. The entire limousine rocked to one side, hung for a moment before crashing back on four wheels. Stan slid to the ground; not moving. He would be fine in a minute. Lennie turned and continued in to the house. No one approached her as she walked down the hallway. They all knew where she was headed and no one wanted to get in her path.

Lennie paused outside the door; taking a moment to smooth her dress. She knocked once; opening the office door. She found him sitting behind his desk. The chair was almost too big for him; yet his presence filled every corner of the room. He turned dark eyes to her and she bowed from the neck.

"Lennie," Godric spoke carefully, softly. "Must you stake humans?"

She looked up at him, "He attacked me, Sheriff."

Godric gave her '_that_' look. The one she knew all too well; she hung her head in shame.

"Never mind," Godric waved her forward, "Sit with me."

Lennie shut the door. There was a fire raging in the hearth; the windows to the outside were uncovered to show the view. Fur rugs softened her high heels on the marble floor. She crossed to the chair in front of the desk. Sitting down made her satin evening gown spill around her. Silence filled the room; Godric wasn't one for words these days; most of his time was spent by himself in here. It worried her to see him so withdrawn; so quiet.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked gently.

Godric looked at her, "Tell who what?"

"You know," She said, "When you go through with it; he will come here, thinking you are in danger. He will destroy the humans as revenge for it."

"That is why you will be here." Godric told her softly.

Lennie frowned, "You expect me to handle the fall out?"

He looked at her and a sense of tremendous weight fell on her body. It was as if each year of his life had taken on physical weight; and was no pressing down on her. He wasn't doing it intentionally, at his age, things just happened. But it still bothered her. She squirmed in her chair and finally stood up. Her gown swirled around her as she moved to the windows.

She stared at her reflection; in appearance she was an eighteen year old girl. Her black hair was lustrous, wavy, and thick. She had it loose around her pale shoulders tonight. Diamond combs held the mane back from her face. Her diamond earrings sparkled from the glow of the fire. There were more diamonds at her neck and around on both wrists. She did love her diamonds; and tonight had been no exception.

She stared into her own eyes; dark, forest green. The black lashes that framed them were even darker tonight because of make-up. She was beautiful; stunning really. Her body was forever young; frozen in a permanent state of perfection.

In her human days she had been a fierce warrior queen. She still had the muscles from those days; but they suited her figure. Giving her slim, voluptuous body much needed definition. Without the curve of muscles she would have been ridiculously sexy. She would have rivaled the sex appeal of Marylyn Monroe. Instead; she was simply gorgeous and not devastatingly so. It was a pleasant balance and one that she enjoyed.

Looking outward, to the exterior, she watched the back of the house. From here she could see the pool; it was lit up from under the water. People were frolicking about; some vampire, others human. She watched them for a long time; hands folded behind her back. It was an oddly male stance; one she had adopted in her humans days. When she used to command an army of over 5,000 strong. There was a time when armor was her constant apparel. Even now she could feel the weight of her sword on her left hip. The familiar fit of her leather chest guard. Absently she touched a hand to her chest; excepting to feel her armor; instead she touched satin and diamonds. She blinked and had to shake herself. Old age seemed to be catching up to her too.

Godric's familiar, soothing voice broke through her thoughts. "You are my only choice. He will listen to your words."

"No, he won't, I am not the one to send for this." She stared out the window, "How can I make him see reason, when I still don't understand!" She asked, glancing over her shoulder. She sighed, looking back to the pool. She couldn't face the idea of loosing her Maker. It was just ridiculous. Let alone being tasking her with picking up the pieces afterwards…she rejected the whole idea. Yet, she knew she would do exactly as he asked. No matter how much pain or suffering she had to bare, she would do it and do it well.

He watched her, she could feel it. "_Lovisa_, I am not asking you to understand my decision. I am asking you to care for your brother."

He was the only vampire who ever called her _Lovisa_. It was an old Swedish word that roughly translated to: _"beloved warrior."_ That was the pet name Godric had given her when she woke that first night. All those hundreds, and hundreds of years ago. When she had decided to remake her identity; she'd taken the name of Lennox Worth; which was shortened just to Lennie. But only her Maker used that special name for her, _Lovisa,_ and it humbled her.

She turned to face him. From under the dark shirt he wore; his tattoos peeked out. His young body, permanently frozen somewhere between a man and a boy, had lived longer then she had. His face was one she had memorized a thousand years ago. But each time she saw it; she was struck by the beauty in him. He was beautiful to her; he had always been so. Indeed, she loved him; as deeply and completely as a person could. She would have died for him had he asked it. She had stood at his side for so long; is the only place she knew. She and her brother had both stood beside him for centuries; walking through the ages, through their shared darkness.

Eventually they had gone separate ways. Her brother was focused on politics and securing his hold on life since the Great Revelation. She had always returned to Godric every few decades, she would come home to him. In recent years though she had seen changes come over him. Changes that she recognized from her human days; perhaps time had finally caught up to her Maker. And just as it had destroyed her father in his final days; perhaps it would do the same to her new father. His eyes had not always been so shadowed; that was another recent change.

He watched her for a long moment; before looking away, staring into the fireplace. Flames leapt and jumped inside the stone hearth. He watched them silentely for the longest time. When he spoke it was gentle and with love.

"You will be there for him; and you will let me go." Godric said quietly.

"No!" She didn't care if he was older then her. In that moment she knew she could not obey him. "I am not letting you go, Godric."

He looked up at her; she didn't flinch this time as the weight fell on her. She made herself walk toward him. Made her self kneel at his feet and take his hands. His hands were cold, like hers. She gripped them as tight as possible; knowing she would not hurt him in th least.

Godric spoke gently, "You are not cruel enough to force me to stay." He told her simply, "For all that you are, you are not cruel. You never have been nor will you ever be. But you are fierce. You are the lioness that guards our home."

She smiled at the picture he painted; he had often called her that, a lioness. The way a loving human father will call his daughter a princess. Though they did not look frightening; the lioness was more deadly then any male lion could hope to be. And just as Lennie did not appear to be frightening or powerful; she was a force to be reckoned with. When it came to her Maker and his well-being; she was feared through out their world. That was something she and her brother shared; an all consuming loyalty to their beloved Maker. And that is what made her kneel before him; her love, and her loyalty.

She kissed his hands. These were familiar hands; the hands of her father, her Maker. These were the hands what had held her when she was dying and lifted her from the clutches of Death. She kissed them again; as she had done countless times. Something was different this time. Was it because she knew this was one of the last times? Or was it because she knew he was willingly leaving her? Either way, she made her self remember this moment. She burned this into her memory and made herself remember every nuance of it. He gently withdrew one hand, smoothing her dark hair from her cheek. He took the diamond combs from her hair. Using both hands, he gently ran his fingers through her mane. Lennie closed her eyes; enjoying the tender touch.

"I remember when we found you on the field." Godric smiled softly, continuing to comb out her hair. "You still fought, even though you were dying. I was amazed by you."

Lennie remembered that night. She could once again feel the weight of her armor on her back. The weight of her sword in her hand. That had been her last night as a human and only the beginning of her life.

She opened her eyes, then; studying the blue eyes before her. "Big brother argued with you about saving me."

Godric smiled, she loved his smile. His eyes softened for a moment; giving him a youthful expression. It had been a long time since she'd seen that look. Her heart warmed with emotion and she fought not to cry.

"I am glad I did save you." He whispered, kissing her cheek with gentle lips. "You've been my warrior princess for long enough."

She stared at him and pulled in a deep breath, "I will stand for you, against those humans."

He nodded, "I know. Both of you would cut this world apart for my sake. That is why I love you both. Neither of you know how to stop."

"Godric, let me take you away from here. Perhaps a change of scenery would help?" She pleaded with him.

He shook his head, "I have seen all there is to see; there is no where to go from here. At least no place that I need eyes to see."

She hated it when he talked like this and he knew it. But she forced herself to listen to him. "Why? Just tell me, why now?"

Godric let his hand drop from her face; settling in his lap. "I am tired of explaining myself. The humans have a right to this place, this is their world."

"It was ours long before it was theirs!" She said sharply, coming to her feet in a blur. She turned away from him; anger made her fists clench. She stared at the flames that lit the room and gave it warmth.

"_Lovisa_," Godric's tone made her face him, "You will not harm the humans after I am gone."

"I will not and cannot promise any such thing." She shook her head, "You might as well order the sun never to set. Such is the impossible task you ask."

Godric sighed, "I am asking you to bury your sword for this fight."

"Bury my sword!?" She balked at that; her eyes widened. "No!"

"You will not cut the humans down," He stated very firmly.

His voice never raised above a gentle tone. He was the only man she knew who never yelled. But then, this was Godric, he didn't need to yell.

She opened her mouth to argue; to fight, to change his mind. But she saw the look in his eyes. It was a look that had come on recently; it reminded her vaguely of the look her mother used to have. It was what the humans called, tenderness. It was a look that said she could do nothing to change his mind. Lennie couldn't recall what that emotion felt like; or what her response should be. So she stared at him; not sure what to do with what was before her. This wasn't something she could slice away with a sword or cut out like a bullet in flesh. This was something more and she was lost in it.

"As your Maker," Godric said quietly, "I am ordering you not to bring death to the humans."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes; he was asking for something she could not promise. But he had invoked his role as her Maker; she had no choice. It went against her entire being; her innate nature, but she bowed her head.

"As you command, so shall it be." She lifted her head; trying not to glare at him. He was doing what was best for and for everyone. It didn't matter that she thought it to be crazy. She would as he ordered.

" I want you to leave and do not return to Dallas until I send for you. Remember, you are to care for you brother. He will be here. I am trusting you to obey my every word. We shall not see each other again."

She pulled in a deep breath; it was out of habit, vampires didn't breathe. "I will do as my Maker asks."

Lennie wanted to run to him; hug him, pull him into her arms and never release him. But she made herself stand firm. Her fists clenched at her sides. Her body trembled as she fought herself. But she held firm to the spot where she stood.

"It would be best if you left tonight , _Lovisa_."

She turned her head slightly, staring out at the pool. The people still frolicked, still splashed, and laughed. They cared not for the world they lived. It was this world that had destroyed her Maker. She felt rage unfold in her being; a large, black dragon of rage. It was the same feeling she had before battle. The cold darkness within is what allowed to her fight to the last breath and beyond it. She knew not how to fail or quit; she had never done such a thing in her existence and yet, the one man she could not refuse, was ordering her to do just that. And she loved him too much to refuse any request he made of her.

"You will control yourself, _Lovisa._" Godric's voice broke through the darkness. Scattering it from her grasp. "You are and always will be my warrior princess."

She looked at him then; staring into his blue eyes for the last time. She forced herself to turn away from him. Her thoughts too angry and confused; she had nothing to say to him. It seemed wrong. She wanted to beg, to plead and to reason with him. But her Maker was set on this course. It was a course she was ordered not to follow. And it destroyed her to know that this final night was their last together and she had no words for him. Had she not already died; this surely would have killed her.

"Take care of him for me." Godric whispered.

Lennie paused at the door; her hand on knob. After a moment, she pushed the door open and stepped out. She closed the door, walking mindlessly through the halls. She passed several of Godric's followers; they moved clear of her path. Her mind was clouded with emotions and she didn't care where she ended up.

Lennie found herself in her room; leaning on the door; staring at her toes. The shoes she'd put on earlier, glittered in the darkness and seemed too much. She kicked them off and stood on bare feet. Without the shoes to give her those extra inches she was lost in the gown. The skirt pooled around her like an ocean of champagne colored silk. Anger made her tear at the dress; ripping the smooth, cool fabric. She threw it wildly, not caring where it landed. Emotions ate up her logic and left her mindless and numb. She sat on the floor; pulling her knees to her chest.

Her mind swept back to when she was alive; when she used to feel emotions like this. It had been close to a thousand years ago. To be exact it had been nine-hundred-and- ninety-six years ago. But she often rounded up; it was only four years and far easier then repeating that number should anyone ask.

In her human days; she had been wild, carefree and with complete abandon. Despite being the only daughter of a dying King; she had not married nor had any children. Her spirit was too wild for any man to master; and she was a very skilled fighter; not many men stood before her and lived. Had she been a man, she could have ruled in place of her vain and weak brothers. They each had all fallen within days of their coronations. Not one of them lasted a full week as King. But she had, she had thrived as Queen despite her young age. She'd led a vast and powerful army; commander of a force numbering over five thousand men. She had set out to reclaim her father's kingdom, now hers, from the invaders that had settled years before.

And she did it; by blood, by sword and by sheer force. Lennie had led her farmies across the land and back for years; she had warred with those invaders. She had spent the better part of her life on the battlefield. It was where she was most comfortable; her skills were unmatched in any area. She was a singular force and those who followed her; believed her to be truly divine. It went so far as that they belived she had been sent directly from the heavens to rule in name of their gods, here on earth.

She had died at eighteen; her final human days were spent on the battlefield. That was the best death she could have imagined for herself. Raging a war for her people's freedom; keeping her sword in hand until the very last breath left her lungs. She had been soaked in blood; covered in mud and exhausted beyond feeling. Still she swung, cut, sliced, and fought with all her strength. Those enemies around her had finally run off, thinking her possessed. She had fallen to her knees, feeling her life draining from her as she stared at the dark sky. That was the moment she saw the face of an angel. He had been a boy, not much older then she was. With him had stood a great, blonde warrior man; he had stood protectively over the young angel; like his companion. She knew the man as a warrior; for she reconized the expression he wore. Her own eyes held the same look.

"I have watched you these last several nights." The boy told her, his voice a whisper, but she could still hear him. He went to one knee; catching her as she fell forward. He lay her on the bloody-mud; facing upwards.

"You are not going to die this night." He told her.

And he had kept his word. The next night she woke and he called her _Lovisa_ for the first time. And that was how she became what she was today.

Lennie opened her eyes; focusing on the present. She stood up; removing the remains of her shredded dress. Sitting naked before the vanity mirror; she carefully removed her diamonds. There was an open jeweler's box in front of her. She placed them all inside and closed the lid. Standing up she crossed to the walk-in-closet. There was a built in safe here; she placed the jewelry box inside. Lennie shut the door to the wall-mounted-built-in-safe. Now came the really hard decision, what to wear? She still had to make her appearance tonight.

In the distance she heard someone knock and frowned. No one would bother her; they knew better. Still, it would be an insult if she sent them away. She sighed, focusing her attention on her clothes. And not on the conflict with in her own heart.

"Enter," She called.

The door to her room opened, "Lennie?" It was Isabelle.

"In here," She called.

Lennie took down a grey sweater, studying it absently. It was a sweater from Texas A & M University. She had attended a few night classes there a while back. Those had been fun nights. All those college boys….she smiled at the memories. Yeah, that had been a wonderful time.

Isabelle paused at the entry of the closet, looking at the clothes with interest. "Going somewhere again?"

Lennie ignored her, "What do you want?"

"I heard what you did to Stan."

As if she could forget, Lennie glared at the vampire next to her, "And?"

Isabelle shrugged her thin shoulders, "It would be a good idea if you didn't get on his bad side, that's all."

"Are you giving me orders, Isabelle?"

Lennie stared at her, letting all those centuries of experience fill her being. It wasn't anywhere as powerful as Godric's stare; but it did the trick. Isabella backed up a step, holding up her hands.

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"If there is nothing else?" Lennie kept her tone cold; her attention away from Isabelle. '

The woman was perceptive and clever. It would be bad if Lennie gave her anything to work with. No one could know what Godric had planned. There would be chaos in the city; in his nest. Her Maker had charged her with keeping the peace. She was the to stand against the flood when he was gone. She had to keep her calm and seem unaffected, as always.

"I am late for a public appearance, Isabelle." She selected a random dress; holding it up. She smiled at her reflection.

Isabelle continued, not noticing anything. "I just wanted to talk about Stan." She paused a moment, eyeing the sweater Lennie had tossed away. "And I wouldn't wear that if I was you."

Lennie looked down at the sweater. "Good thing you're not me. Now, get out."

Isabelle did as Lennie asked. For all that Isabelle was powerful; Lennie was just that much more powerful. She was also ruthless, cold and too old to back down from anything. The door to her room shut; she was alone again.

Lennie leaned backward against the oak shelving around her. She was also a mess tonight. Her thoughts just couldn't stay focused on anything. Absently she drew in a breath she didn't need. Her gaze landing on the clothes around her; the dress in her hands would do for tonight. She tried to make herself think of the future; but her mind rejected it. Nothing in her wanted to face what Godric had asked of her. She would do it though; she would return when he called for her. She would care for her brother, no matter the cost to her. She would do as her Maker, her father, had ordered. She would protect Eric. But she wondered if she could let Godric go. Did she have the strength for that? She honestly didn't know.

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Warning:** There is strong language, sexual situations and adult content in this story. Be aware of what you read. 

Listening Suggestions: _Daddy Cool by Placebo _(The song inspired this whole story.)

_Big Poppa _by _Mindless Self Indulgence. -_playing on Lennie's Ipod in while she rides into Dallas/Forth Worth, Texas.

_Sexy Bitch_ by _David Guetta_ and _Akon.- _the song playing on Lennie's Ipod as she walks into the Hotel.

_Lovisa: (old Swedish word)-(pronounced: Lo-vee-sa) Translates roughly to __beloved warrior_

**The Princess and the Sheriff**

_Brothers, what we do in life... echoes in eternity._ Maximus- Gladiator (2000)

**Chapter 2: Brother of Mine**

**Dallas, Texas**

_Put your hands in the air if you're a true player.....we can can rendevous at the bar at noon...A gun up in your waist...but no need to shoot up the place... put your hands in the air if your're a true player.... _Echoed through Lennie's earphones as she opened the throttle on the bike. It roared in joy as the speed shot her forward. The highway wasn't that busy but it was still full of traffic. She sat low on the bike; the thumping sound of the song kept her smile in place as she raced down the dark highway. She swerved around a couple of cars, ducked between a pair of Mac trucks and dodged around other cars. She drove like it was a road race for the world title; and it thrilled her. She loved the rush of wind against her riding leathers; as she swerved around cars. She drove at speeds humans couldn't withstand; but it managed to send a tingle through her. She would survive a crash and to date had only crashed once; the first night she had learned to ride.

_Flashback_

_America, 1955_

Lennie had never sat on a horse like this before and was nervous. Focusing on the road in front of her she did what her instructor had said. The bike lurched and suddenly shot forward. She gripped with her thighs; hanging on for her unlife. The bike snarled and bucked her off. She went flying; soaring for a moment through the air before she landed on her face. Pain tried to register; she pushed it away and stood up. Her shredded body was already healing.

_Lovisa, what has happened? I felt pain from you._ Godric's voice breathed through her mind as she picked up the bike.

_No need to worry. I am fine, already healed. I just crashed this motorcycle thing. _She had to focus as she spoke in her mind.

It had not been an easy to skill to learn; but it did come in handy. To her knowledge, she was the only one Godric could do this with. Her brother did not have this skill. However, he had others, that she often wished for. Neither Lennie or Godric knew why this bond existed between them. They had learned to accept it and through time had learned to use it.

She got the feeling he was laughing at her, _Thanks for the support._

_I know better then to doubt your ability to master this machine. Best of luck, Lovisa._

_Present day, Dallas Texas_

Godric had been right; she had mastered the motorcycle. And ever since that day she had been addicted to riding. As the decades rolled on and the technology advanced; she had become more and more obsessed with it. This was a passion that managed to bring her thrills in her endless life.

In the distance she saw the lights of the city; she was close. Closing her eyes for a brief moment she reached out to her Maker. Because of the unique bond between them; she felt his presence. He was still in the city; he was still alive. Opening her eyes she focused on the thickening traffic around her. She could have slowed her speed and stayed in her lane; but she didn't do any such thing. Opening the throttle a little more; she guided the speeding bike between two cars. Swerving to the left; she passed by a large truck, gliding back into her lane; she zipped around a Jeep. She continued this pattern for several miles. Finally, she entered city limits of Dallas/Forth Worth, Texas.

**

The Hotel Carmilla was on the expensive end of vampire-friendly hotels. It was also the top hotel in the city. The hotel had their own private security force that was on duty twenty-four hours a day; seven days a week. The bartenders served every type of True Blood on the market and it was a guaranteed score for fang-bangers. The hotel was decorated in modern contemporary styles; with bold color splashes interlaced with cool tones. The three words: expensive, elite, and secure. That what's described the hotel.

Lennie slowed to a reasonable speed as she entered the city block. She saw the sign of the Hotel Carmilla up ahead. She rode up the marked road; gliding by the valet area for cars. She parked her bike in the designated BIKES ONLY area. Some called it a crotch-rocket; but she preferred the term, bitch-rocket. Swinging her right leg off the bike; she removed her helmet and set it on the seat, her leather gloves came off next. Tossing the gloves into the helmet. she lifted her arms and started to untangle her braid. Running her hands through her silken black hair. The song on her Ipod changed; she loved this song. She left her hair loose this time so it tumbled down around her brushing her hips. Lennie carried a hair elastic, in her pocket just in case. She combed her fingers through her hair again. Her hair finally fell comfortably down her back. Because of the braid; her hair was full of more waves then usual. A wave in her bangs made some it fall across her left eye. She felt really sexy as she shook her head one last time.

Grabbing her helmet; she tucked it under one arm and started toward the hotel entrance. Her hips swayed in tune to the song on her Ipod. The high-heeled boots were insanely high. Six inches of pure bitch-strutting-sexiness to be exact and it made her hips swing. Her leather pants hugged her legs from hip to ankle; complete with red and white piping down either side. In these pants she knew her legs looked a mile long. That boosted her confidence even more. She was smirking softly. Strutting into the hotel she knew eyes followed her. Men and women's heads turned; conversation lulled as she entered the foyer. She smiled in satisfaction; crossing to the coat-check area. Removing her headphones she stuffed them into her coat pocket; she turned off her Ipod.

Unzipped the matching black leather riding jacket; she tossed it to the coat-check human. He caught the jacket with a rushed motion. She set her helmet on the counter and accepted her ticket. He moved as if he was nervous. Once her things were tagged and put away; she faced the foyer. People watched her openly and she let her self enjoy it for a few moments. She smoothed her hands down her black t-shirt. Curious eyes watched the motion and she tossed her hair over one shoulder.

She sashayed her way across the marble floor; to the lounge area. Humans and vampires mingled easily and freely here. A few of the vampires were openly feeding from their humans. Others were chatting with each other while their humans talked between themselves.

Lennie looked around the entire lounge, taking her time. Ignoring the looks and whispers directed toward her. Near the back she found her target sitting on a crescent shaped couch. His back toward her; he sat semi-relaxed. He looked bored; she knew better. It was a mask; to keep people at a distance. Lennie made her way across the floor. As she neared, his shoulders tensed slightly. Just a fraction of a twitch; but she caught it. His head turned; staring with surprised eyes as she stalked up to him.

"Lennie," He greeted, not motioning for her to sit down.

"Eric," She sat down anyway.

She settled across from him and crossed her legs at the knee. He looked her over; taking his time. She let him; it always amused her that he did this. Her physical appearance hadn't changed since her first night with them. But he seemed to like looking her over. He finally met her eyes; his expression was guarded, withdrawn. That seemed to be his general expression these days. She wondered if he smiled any more; or told long stories. He used to love to tell stories. She doubted he did though; he was too busy playing politics to be any fun.

"I see that you're doing well, Sheriff of Area 5." She muttered.

"He sent you here." Eric stated.

She tipped her head in confirmation, "I am only here because you are my brother. I have no interest in whatever else you are here for."

Eric frowned, a slight downward twitch in his lips. "I am here for Godric."

"You are a liar," She stated flatly. Holding up a hand to silence his words. "And I do not care. He sent me here to see to you. Beyond that I care not."

"Lennie, you really need to learn to play politics a little better." Eric informed her, "You ruled your own kingdom for a time."

She nodded, "You're right I did; but I have never liked the idea of voting and discussion. It's much easier to take your place by the edge of the sword; then to toy with people who are insignificant."

He smiled at her; a real smile. "I have to wonder, yet again, why you are not a Sheriff."

She shrugged, smoothing a hand through her hair. "I am not well suited to such a task."

"You are powerful enough to hold your own lands. Why not challenge for a kingdom if you are bored by the idea of being a Sheriff?" Eric asked lightly.

A human waitress approached offering True Blood. Both of them shook their heads in unison. She moved on.

Lenny fixed Eric with a steady expression, "My place is beside his side; I will not step away from him until he orders me away."

Eric looked her over again; his eyes were serious. For a moment his face was unreadable. His eyes took on a heated glow; lingering in certain places on her body. "He always did have good taste."

She moved in a blur, sitting beside him. She leaned her body against his and he didn't stop her. Her lips pressed against his; he put his hand in her hair. This wasn't the first time they had kissed. She had lost count centuries ago. Eric pulled back; his fangs peeked out as he spoke.

"You are very skilled."

She smiled at him; her own fangs snapped back in her mouth. She moved away from him. "As are you. There will be time for that later."

"You are assuming I will still be in the mood." Eric muttered, his gaze lingered on her chest for a moment.

"Oh I think you will be." She teased softly.

Lennie was enjoying this playful banter with him. It had been a very long since they had shared any time together. He had been busy since the Great Revelation. Being Sheriff did require a lot of patience, a lot of dosey-doing around with others. She had no temperament for such things. It was nice to just sit with him and share time. She would never admit it out loud; but she needed these moments with him. It was the one time she could let her guard down and just be herself. She didn't have to focus on speaking English all the time; she could switch as often as she wanted. Her speech-patterns could go back and forth across the Ages; and he would still understand her. It was such a relief to be able to talk and not have to think about it too much. He was her, for all intense and purpose, her brother, at least in blood. The shared the same Maker and that was a bond that both of them considered sacred.

"So easy." His fingertips caressed her lips; her fangs snapped down again and he chuckled. "Sometimes I forget we share the same father," He muttered.

She drew back from him. Resting her elbow on the back of the couch, placing her head in her hand. "What does that mean?"

"How can you still be so wild, after all these centuries?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "I am the same as I was before. I find that we enjoy more freedoms in this new time. But I am relatively unchanged. You are just as wild. You hide it better that is all." She studied his face, "You were always more politically minded then I."

He smiled softly, "Aye, but you were always the blade that I could call on."

She smiled "That is what I am best at, big brother."

Lennie had taken to calling him big brother since their first night. It irked him and yet he allowed her to continue to call him that. Not that she would stop if he told her to. He was the closest thing she had to a sibling and a husband she had ever had; and Eric meant the world to her. He came second only to Godric in importance to her.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Eric asked, "How could the Fellowship manage to capture him?"

Lennie debated telling him the truth; but knew what his reaction would be. For it was the same reaction she had and still had. Eric would tear the church into splinters. He would slaughter every human in site and not stop until Godric was safe. But that wasn't what their Maker wanted; he had sworn her to non-action. So she kept the truth to her self.

"I have not stayed with him for weeks." Lennie answered and it was truth. "Stan and Isabelle would know more than I would at this point."

Eric regarded her for a long moment, "I am surprised that you have not cut a bloody path through the city. Normally you would not hold back; you would turn this city red until he was safe. You did that in Turkey in 1609, as I remember."

She smiled at the memory and to hide her reaction. He knew her well. But it made sense. The three of them had spent centuries together; it was the closest to a nest, Lennie had ever been. She had been his lover; his friend, his sister, his companion. Both of them had been Godric's companions, his children and both of them loved him.

"I did indeed." She muttered, "Perhaps I have mellowed somewhat with age after all."

He shook his head; she studied his face. With the short hair his sharp features stood out more; he looked younger, more polished.

"I liked your long hair, why did you cut it?" She asked gently.

"I got blood in it; my streaks were ruined, this was the only way to save them." He touched a hand to his hair, lightly, almost instinctively.

"Well, you look better with long hair."

Her gaze swept over him; she enjoyed looking at him. He had always appealed to her. They had spent many nights together over the centuries. She was never bored with him and always welcomed his presence in her life. No matter how fleeting or brief it was. Ever since he had been instated as the Sheriff of Area 5; he was less and less available to her.

Lennie reached out absently and touched his chest; tracing her fingers down his thin shirt. She felt the material under her fingertips and the coldness of his skin. He was everything she had wanted in a man when she was alive. That hadn't changed when she became vampire; and luckily enough, he had been willing to indulge her. She had shared with him at one point that she considered him to be her husband; as least in part. Eric had laughed hard at that statement; only to sober when she threw him out the window of their home. Godric hadn't interfered, but he had watched. Eric hadn't laughed at her again about that statement. Instead he'd been quite serious and said he was thankful she had told him. That had been over four hundred years ago; she wasn't sure if he still remembered those words. And she wasn't sure if it still mattered to her anymore. She hadn't really thought about it recently; her focus had been Godric and his plans.

Eric caught her hand as it drew down his chest. He held it in his. He raised it to his mouth and kissed her hand. She smiled softly at him. He released her hand and leaned in close; she followed the motion, leaning toward him.

"This is not the time or place, Lennie." He told her simply. "Come to my room later, we can continue this."

"I will be there." She moved to her feet; swishing her hair over one shoulder.

"Would you tell me?" He asked. She looked at him, arching a brow in question, "Would you tell me what he told you?"

She shook her head, "I will find you tonight, Eric."

"Lennox," He used her modern name; it made her pause. "The only reason you have not cut this city to bloody ribbons is because he ordered you not to."

Eric caught her hand as she stepped around him. She stopped again, looking down at him. He stared up her into green eyes; his own blue eyes were intense, filled with emotion. She sat in his lap, looping her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her middle; they sat like that for a long time.

Eric muttered, quietly, softly. "Why would order you to bury your sword?"

She kept her self from sighing; lest she tell him the truth. She pulled in a breath instead. "He is not helpless, Eric. We have to trust in him."

"I do, but I do not trust the humans around him. And what of the nest he has built around him? What of Stan? He is…very Texan."

She smiled, laughing gently, "Aye that he is. But he will not cross me."

Eric surprised her by placing kisses on her throat. He paused, letting his lips linger for a moment longer then normal. His arms slid away from her; he pulled away from her. Leaning his large frame against the couch; arms folded across his stomach. "I will be seeing you again."

"Count on it," She leaned down; cupping his face.

With loving hands she tipped his chin up. For a moment she stared into his eyes; she so wanted to tell him. To share everything with him; but Godric had silenced her; she had no choice.

Lennie kissed Eric's lips; deep and slow. It was given in comfort; nothing else. More for her comfort then his. Breaking the kiss she turned her back on him and left the lounge. He stared after her until she disappeared.

**

Lennie couldn't shake the guilt from her being. Yes, even vampires could feel guilt. And she did. She had never lied to Eric ever before; and tonight she had. She hated herself for that. But Godric knew she could handle his decision better then Eric would. That is why he had told her in the first place. It was her duty, to her Maker, to keep silent.

She shrugged on her coat, collected her helmet, and turned only to pause. She saw the four of them enter the hotel like a family might. The two vampires stood on either side of the blonde woman. A fat human walked a step behind the red-haired female vampire. The male vampire was just over a century old; the female vampire was still a baby.

Lennie frowned at the sight of the balding fat man; she recognized him. He belonged to the Fellowship of the Sun. She had seen him on raids through out town before and often at public gatherings with Steve Newlin. The four of them moved through the entry, heading into her direction, but not aware of her. She turned away quickly, before he saw her. No telling how deep the trance was that held him. If he saw her, he might break the trance and attack. He was hard-wired to kill vamps on sight. Not that his attacking her bothered her. That suited her just fine, but she didn't think the hotel would appreciate the cost of repairs for her actions. Subtly was just not something she had learned very well as a human; and even less as a vampire. Eric has once said she as subtle as a knife to the heart. In other words she was not at all subtle. Lennie smiled at the thought of him. She wanted to return to the lounge and pull him into her arms. It wouldn't take much for him to surrender to her; she knew that. Nonetheless, she stood her ground, pushing Eric from her mind.

"Sit over there," The dark haired vampire ordered the red head, "Behave, Jessica. This won't take long."

Lennie watched via a mirror on the wall; above an antique table. She pretended to fuss with her hair. She watched as the red-head, Jessica, did as she was told. So he was her Maker, Lennie mused. She watched him as he stepped up to the front desk, his arm around the blonde human. She could tell from a glance that he loved this woman. It made her nauseous to think of him loving a human. She shuddered and had to look away for a moment.

Lennie turned her gaze to Jessica and the human. She smiled at the look on the baby vamp's face; her eyes twinkled with child-like glee. She sat forward and whispered something to the human.

The dark-haired vampire spoke to the desk-girl. "These accommodations are being covered by a third party, I believe."

The desk attendant nodded, "Yes, Sir, by a Mr. Northman."

Lennie looked over sharply at the mention of her brother. He was covering the expenses for these three? She frowned sharply; the human shouted whatever Jessica had told him; but Lennie didn't hear a word. She was suddenly intent on why it was Eric was paying for these people. It wasn't like him to do that; not unless he was getting something out of the deal. And just what did these two have that he wanted so much?

"Thank you, kindly." The vampire signed the register and accepted their room keys.

Lennie debated following them; of taking the blonde female hostage and forcing information from her. But there were easier ways. Once the three of them were on the elevator; the fat human sat mindless in the lobby, she crossed to him. Taking Jessica's pace she caught his gaze and he was lost to her will.

"Tell me who they are." She ordered.

"Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse."

The names were not familiar to her, "Where are they from?"

"Bon Temps, Louisiana." He didn't blink once; his voice was even, non-effected.

Bon Temps that was part of Eric's domain. "Why is the Fellowship after them?"

"The human, Sookie Stackhouse, she is a creature of the devil."

Lennie arched a brow; distain blossomed in her chest as she stared at the fat human. "What did she do to earn that title?"

"She consorts with vampires and is not to be trusted."

"Tell me the truth," She ordered him, "Why were you sent to get her?"

"She is telepathic, that's what Steve says."

Lennie had to clench a fist to keep her self from killing the human in front of her. Steve Knewlin! She sucked in a deep breath to calm herself. She had been part of the group that had killed his father not that long ago. She'd been happy to do it. The Fellowship deserved to be burned from the earth. And he was number one on her hit list at the moment.

She turned her focus back to the human. "You are going to sleep and when you wake up, you will have quit the Fellowship and move to Brazil." And just for the hell of it, she added, "You're going to give every cent you have to the Vampire League of America."

Rising from the seat across from him; she watched as he fell asleep.

Lennie turned away from the human, making her way outside. Settling into the seat; she took out her cell phone.

"Good evening, Hotel Carmilla. Sharon speaking, how may I help you?"

"I need to book a room," Lennie had considered staying at Godric's house; her room was still hers, even without him there. But he wanted to be close to Eric.

"Of course, we have an opening on the seventh floor. Would that be suitable?"

"Yes, thank you."

"How will you be paying?" Sharon asked.

"American Express, I have the number and will bring the card with me when I check in tomorrow night."

Lennie recited her credit card number and received her confirmation number. Ending the call; she put her earphones in; she would be back later tonight. She and Eric had unfinished business. Music filled her head as she slid her helmet on. She took a moment adjusting the fall of her hair, so that it laid flat against her back. She tied it back with the elastic and started the engine. People looked over at the growl of the machine; she backed it out of the space. Balancing on the balls of her feet. Revving the engine once, she opened the throttle and the bike shot forward with her securely astride.

As she drove away from the hotel; she tried to focus on the tasks in front of her. She had to read up on Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse. Something just didn't feel right about those two. Worst yet, they were too close to Eric for her comfort. Something was brewing in the city of Dallas and it involved the two people she would die for. She had to sort it out before either of them got hurt. Lennie knew she had to find out more.

First things, first, she had to locate Godric and talk to him. Something just wasn't adding up for her. She turned her focus outward and tapped that link between them. She could see through Godric's eyes for a moment; and it was enough. She knew where he was located. Guiding the bike toward the out-skirts of town, she settled into that calm darkness with in. People would die tonight; and so help her; she was looking forward to it.

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note****: Same warnings are in effect here. Be responsible for what you read. **

**Recommended play list:**** Same as previous chapters with two additions: **_Bitches _**and **_Bring the Pain_** by **_Mindless Self Indulgence_

**The Princess and the Sheriff**

_For thou hast delivered my soul from death: wilt not thou deliver my feet from falling...(PS 56:13)_

_My soul followeth hard after thee: thy right hand upholdeth me." (Ps 63:7-8)_

**Chapter 3: The Hand that Guides Thee**

_Dallas, Texas_

Hotel Carmilla was the best place to read the file in her hands. Lennie was seated in the lounge; the music in the background suited her just fine. She had spent a little time studying the people here. Quickly losing interest in them; they were all so…bland. She had spent the last few hours compiling research on Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse. Her sources had once again done a great job. The file was full of information that she knew wasn't open to the public. There were blood smears across the paper cover; she traced the dry stain with her fingertips. Her people had done as she asked and knew she would not mind bodies left behind. To their credit, those she had sent had burned the bodies in a car. The human police wouldn't make heads or tales of anything

Lennie opened the file; studying the color photos inside of the file.

Turns out Sookie Stackhouse had a brother who was a V addict and had recently enlisted as a Solider of the Sun. Two very strong reasons to eradicate both Stackhouse siblings. If not for Godric's orders; she would have already executed the blonde woman. She would be on her way to the training camp for the Soldiers. Instead she sat here; studying pictures and data.

Sookie was a telepathic human; and it was suddenly clear why Eric was paying for her. He wanted her services to be available to him. So he was bending to her conditions. None of that sat well with Lennie. No one ordered her brother around; except their Maker. She knew for a fact the Queen of Louisiana had tried to put her foot down. And that only got her so she was the queen; he had conceded to her demands. But it was not as much control as the queen wanted over him; and she was still bitter. Eric had agreed to sell vampire blood for her in his lands. He had agreed to allow Bill Compton into his lands at the Queen's specific request. Turns out Compton was creating more problems for Eric then he was supposed to.

And all because of a blonde human woman.

Lennie shut the file and slid it between her leg and the seat; she was tired of reading. Her instinct was to kill both Stackhouse humans; stake Bill and rip the queen a new one. It would have settled a lot of problems. Eric would be safe; his position secure and she could sit back and relax. Instead; she sat here, tense and frustrated. Godric's orders were causing her no end of problems. Still, she adhered to his instructions and would continue to do so.

She rubbed her temple with her right hand; resting her head in her palm. There were a lot of reasons she had stayed out of politics. The strongest one for her; she didn't agree with the democratic way most Sheriff's handled their lands. This wasn't a voting system. It wasn't a system that worked by discussion. They were not human; and attempting to play by human rules was a mistake. On the other end of things was her stance; clearly define your lands, defend them against all invaders and make no exceptions. The humans that lived on your land were there to serve you; they had a purpose, to provide for their liege.

This idea of letting humans run free and not swar allegiance, just didn't suit her. Those who didn't give their sword to their liege could not be trusted. And it seems she was right. Jason Stackhouse; who, in her mind, was suppsed to be loyal to Eric, had signed on as a Solider of the Sun. Sookie Stackhouse, who was a valuable asset, had aligned her self with a weaker vampire instead of her Sheriff. Mistakes, both of them had make terrible mistakes.

Lennie sighed, perhaps she was too old, that could be the problem. Her mindset was far too outdated for harmony in this world. And yet, that could not be entirely true. She had thrived in her vampire existence and was enjoying her existence. She knew what it was; what was throwing her into her old habits and ingrained patterns. It was fear.

After leaving here earlier; she had gone to see Godric. She had found him alright. But she hadn't been expecting his reaction to her presence. He had told her to leave; to walk away from him. She had been ordered her to leave his side and neigh return.

_Flashback_

_Dallas, Texas, later the same night_

A warm breeze had come into the State at some point in the evening. The position of the stars told her it was late evening. She had a few hours before dawn; plenty of time. She sat astride her bike; feet on the ground. She was on a hill; over looking the compound that the Fellowship used. She knew Godric was in there; she could feel him. She didn't need night-vision goggles to tell her anything. Her own eyes were perfectly equipped to see every man, woman and security camera on the property. It didn't take her long to get the full lay-out of the compound. Her first strike had to count; she didn't have many options here. For all that they were human; they were die hard believers. They would kill her even if it meant their own lives were sacrificed.

Before coming here she had stopped at Godric's place. Thankfully she had used the back entrance; very few people lingered in that area of the house. She had been able to get in, gather her things, and get out; without being stopped. She didn't want Stan or Isabelle to know she was here. It was bad enough Eric was here. Obviously here, she thought, he had not disguised his presence in the least. Seconly, he had come to watch over a human psychic no less. Lennie shivered again as she thought of the blonde. Something was just totally off her about that bitch. The first chance she got, she was going to spend some alone time with her; perhaps take her a part limb by limb.

Lennie shook her head; focusing on her task. Swinging off her bike; she double checked the sheath across her back. The sword was razor sharp; it could cut through bone in a single motion. On either hip; she had a knife. That made three in total; and that would be enough. In her human days she had taken a town with less then that. Granted, she'd had an army with her at the time; but it didn't matter. She was no longer human and she didn't need an army to back her on this. Though, she hesitated, it might have been a really good idea.

She made her way down the hill; keeping to the darkest places possible. Thankfully the moon was waning tonight; so the light was weak. The late hour meant the humans were tired; their minds more susceptible to her influence. She would not hesitate to kill them; but it wasn't her first choice right now. She only wanted to talk to Godric; not set off the alarms and throw the place into lock-down.

She watched from the darkness; familiarizing her self with the patrol patterns of those outside. She saw a predictable gap in their motions. Just a few seconds but it was enough. Her super-speed kept her invisible, save for the whoosh of air in her wake; the breeze erased all traces of sound. Lennie pressed herself to the outside wall. The wall was rough under hands; man-made materials. She closed her eyes; tuning her focus into that bond with Godric. He was in the lower area of the building; the basement. She could feel him inside the structure. He looked up and was aware of her presence.

_Lovisa, what are you doing? _

_I need to talk to you, now._ She had to pull her focus again; it was a lot of work to talk mind-to-mind.

She could feel him move around the room; it was a small space. _I told you to not come after me._

_Godric, please, something is wrong in the city._

He frowned; she could feel it in her mind. _Stay outside, I will meet you. _

_They will just you walk out?_ She'd never heard of such a thing.

_Do not kill anyone_ Godric ordered.

Curiosity held her focus for a split second longer then normal. He could just walk out? What the hell was going on? She ducked on instinct as wood bullets bit into the plaster near her head. She hit the ground and looked up; her fangs snapped down. She moved in a blur and the man screamed as his arm was snapped in half. He fell to the ground; his buddies opened fire without looking first. Their bullets made thick sounds as they burrowed into his chest. Lennie blurred herself behind the first shooter; grabbing the gun in one hand, she used the other to punch him. He flopped to the ground still alive, but unconscious. She turned the gun around and threw it in an arc; like a boomer-rang. The gun wasn't a boomer-rang, but it did hit one of the three targets. He fell again alive, but out of it. She ran at full tilt away from the guards. She couldn't keep herself from killing the rest of them.

She reached her bike and it was far enough from the humans; they had lost her. Their eyes were not sensitive enough to navigate pure darkness. She pulled in a deep breath; absently she opened her small saddle bag. Drawing out her cigarettes she lit up and inhaled deeply. The smoke did nothing for her; her lungs healed instantly. But it was all in her mind; and right now that was enough.

"_Lovisa," _Godric's voice was close to her.

Lennie turned her head, instantly dropping her smoke to the ground. She ground the toe of her boot into it. Bowing her head, "Godric."

"Explain," He demanded. His usually calm tone was not so even. He was angry.

"Eric is here; but it's not just about your disappearance. Which by the way, I have to ask you about; you explained this plan to me. But you failed to mention the Fellowship of the Sun in the process. How could you come to them?"

Godric stared at her for a moment; he looked over at the compound. "You did not kill anyone, which is good."

"I don't have to kill," She stated firmly, "I choose to because it's easiest."

His face darkened, "That is true, and we are vampire after all."

Lennie frowned at the emotion in those words. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

Godric shook his head, "No; but I had hoped for more for us."

"What are you doing here?" She snapped angrily, "If you want to meet the dawn, then go to the roof of the Carmilla and wait. Don't come to these psychos." She waved to the compound.

He looked at her then, "You came because there is a problem in the city?"

"Eric, he's brought a human with him, a blonde. I don't like her; she sets off every warning in me. Not to mention; he is paying for everything, for the human and her vampire lover to stay at the hotel and their flights. I am concerned about what he is getting in return; something just doesn't feel right; about any of this."

Godric considered, "I am not sure what Eric hopes to gain. Best leave him to his own plans on that, _Lovisa._"

"But what if he gets into trouble; what if it gets him killed? How can fulfill my promise to you if I let that happen to him?"

"Very well, keep an eye on him. But do not engage and do not kill anyone unless he is directly threatened." Godric looked at her, straight on. "Am I clear?"

"Yes," She nodded. Lennie leaned back on her bike; sighing. "Also, there is something going on with Stan."

Godric smiled softly, "There is always something going on with Stan."

"I cannot be certain; but I am wary of him."

"You were on the team that assassinated the Knewlin Family." Godric stated. He saw her flinch slightly and nodded, "You should feel badly for that; the family had done nothing to us."

"They were a threat; to you, to your city, to everything we are." Lennie made herself stop; she looked at the ground. A film of dust had coated her boots; she tapped the toe of her boot on the ground; the film never moved. "I had to protect you."

A cold, strong, hand touched her arm. Even through the leather of coat; the cold burned her. "You are the only one I have to keep my city together. I have told you this. But you must temper your sword with clarity."

She frowned at him for a moment, "You think I am rash?"

He shrugged slightly, "I fear your wrath for those who cross you."

Lennie shook her head, "Why do you concern yourself with trivial matters? You are Sheriff, you are Godric. You are above such things."

"But I am still accountable for what happens."

"You think I will embarrass you?" She shook her head, going to one knee, "I would never do such a thing."

He caressed her hair; his touch was familiar and she welcomed it. "I know. But I need you to keep Stan and the others in line as well. He will call for blood and the others will follow him. You already know Eric is here for his own reasons; we must act separate of him until we know his plans."

"But his is my brother, and your son. I cannot guarantee distance."

"You must; I am asking this of you, _Lovisa._"

She hung her head, quiet for a moment, "As my Maker, commands, so shall it be done."

"Go now," He dropped his hand from her hair, "Undoubtedly you made plans with him."

She looked up at him; he smiled gently, "Godric, I cannot leave you."

"You will do it." He knelt down, his hand cradling her face in his hands. "I do not think we will speak again. I had not planned on seeing you again." He paused, his eyes darkening with emotion. She knew the look; he was pained, and she had caused it. "Do not come back here."

"What if he discovers where you are? I will have to return to watch over him."

Godric kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Your duty from this point on is to Eric. You cannot think of me again."

She shook her head; refusing to hear the words. "You're asking for another impossible promise."

"_Lovisa_, I do this out of love, for you and for him. Leave my side and do not return."

Streaks of blood dampened her white cheeks; she let them fall as they may. Her hands were clenched into fists; she did not dare move them. Godric stepped back from her; his expression pained, his eyes shadowed with sorrow. And just as suddenly as a gust of wind; he was gone. She fell to her hands and knees; great sobs of pain tore out of her throat. She huddled in on herself; arms wrapped around her body. She could still feel his presence around her. Even now, she knew that she would walk away. She would do as he ordered and leave his side. Her focus would shift to protecting her brother, the man who had been her lover, her friend, and her companion. She would leave this place and not return for anything less the Eric's safety.

**

Lennie parked her bike at the Hotel Carmilla. She walked through the foyer; numb to everything around her. Nothing registered in her mind; she saw nothing around her. She was sitting in the hotel lounge when the file arrived. A human had stepped up to her, carrying the envelope on a tray.

"Ms. Worth, a package arrived for you." The human said carefully.

Lennie had snapped out of her daze; blinking a few times. Silently she signed for it and the human left her. The envelope was a generic gold 8.5 by 11 size. Her name: Lennox Worth, was scribbled in neat writing. Within the paper holder was the file she had ordered earlier on. Blood had dried on the cover; a few of the pages were stained a rusty-red color.

_End of Flashback_

"Uh, excuse me?" A female voice asked.

Lennie blinked, focusing back on the present. She looked up; she recognized the red-head beside her. Lennie hid her surprise at seeing Jessica again.

"Yes?" Lennie asked.

"I noticed your Ipod." Jessica nodded to the bright purple colored Ipod Nano.

Lennie glanced at it, she had forgotten about it. She'd just dropped it on the table next to her chair whens he sat down. She picked it up now.

"I was wondering what you listen to." Jessica muttered, sitting down beside her in the empty chair.

Lennie arched a brow at the innocent face; she knew the soul in that eyes wasn't as good as she appeared. "I like a lot of artists and genres." She handed over the Ipod, "Take a listen."

Jessica accepted the music device; putting in the earphones. Lennie realized that if she was here; then so was….Bill Compton. She looked around the lounge, turning in her seat. She looked across the bar; toward the other side of the room. From her corner; she was hidden from view. She stopped at the sight of Eric talking to her target. They sat with their backs toward her. Their posture was that of old friends, she noted. It was highly possible that Bill was her brother's friend. She had friends that Eric knew nothing about. So it made sense; but it still bothered her.

"I like this song." Jessica exclaimed, "It's totally hard core."

Lennie glanced at her; she could hear the song from this distance. _Bring the pain _by _Mindless Self Indulgence_. It was an odd choice for her to like. Perhaps there was a touch of darkness to her. Lennie had a sudden thought to kidnap Jessica and use her to flush out Bill. It would pull him into her grasp and she could break him. Find out what the hell he was really up to. She knew Bill had an ulterior motive and it bothered her. But it was a little early yet to take such bold actions. She had to learn more first.

"This one is good too," Jessica moved her head in rhythm to it.

She liked the same music as Lennie. _Mindless Self Indulgence _had become a favorite recently. It told her something key about the fledging vampire.

Jessica moved her thumb over the touch-pad, "Bitches as a title," She smiled, laughing softly, "This is so cool."

Lennie understood now; she had led a sheltered human life. That much was painfully obvious. But she hadn't led a good sheltered life. There was a touch of something dark in her and it came from her human experiences. Perhaps her father had hit her? Perhaps her mother had been a closet drunk? Anything was possible, all Lennie knew, she was going to be an interesting vampire to watch.

Looking back to Eric and Bill she watched as they talked. Focusing on them she listened in to their words.

"…_a true monster to not care about anything or anyone other then himself." _Bill stated coolly.

Lennie frowned. That wasn't true! Eric did care; he just hid it very, very well.

Eric answered coolly, "_I care about others." _

"_You care about Godric." _Bill paused, staring intently at Eric, "_This is personal for you, why_?"

A human waitress stepped between them for a moment, setting down a bottle of True Blood. Her opinion of Bill Compton fell even lower. No real vampire drank that garbage.

"_I hope you enjoy your blood substitute. Which is costing me forty-five dollars_." Eric muttered lightly.

"_Oh, I have no intention of drinking it; I just want to watch you pay for it."_ Bill did his best not to grin too much.

"_Oh you're so mature_," Eric replied.

"_Answer the question, why this allegiance to Godric_?"

Lennie realized two things at that moment. One: Eric had not made known who his Maker was. She found that puzzling. And two: She had a strong dislike for Bill Compton and his treatment of her brother. She decided to keep a close on the two of them. But for now, she focused on their conversation.

Eric was quiet for a long time. She could tell he was struggling with the answer. He had never been good at talking personal details with underlings. It was something they shared in common.

Eric finally admitted, "_He is much belov'ed by his subjects."_

True, Lennie thought, very true; even Stan respected Godric, even if it was begrudgingly so. Especially true in the case of Lennie and Eric.

Bill smirked then; "_Only kings and queens have subjects, Eric. Not Sheriffs_."

Lennie narrowed her eyes at that; she really didn't like this Compton fellow. He was arrogant and stupid and young; in comparison to Eric. Yet he seemed so cocky around his Sheriff. She really didn't like Bill. And it was then that she knew she would deal with him. Godric had said nothing about vampires being off limits.

Eric tensed slightly; his tone harsh. "_Godric could have been King of Texas had he wanted. He could have been king of any vampire territory anywhere. He is twice as old as I am, and very powerful. There are none above him in the New World_."

Again a true statement, Lennie agreed with Eric. He had spoken truth, all the while keeping his true reasons to himself.

Bill sat back slightly in his chair, "_Well if he's so powerful how could they abduct him_?"

Eric sat forward, leaning toward the other vampire. "_Now that is what worries me. If one such as he can be taken by humans; then none of us is safe._"

Lennie turned away; Eric was right. The problem for her was: she knew for a fact that Godric had given himself over freely. The Fellowship had not abducted him. It would have been impossible for them to do that. Instead he had gone on his on free will; surrendering to them in a way. And it still caused Lennie great anger to think of him doing that. That was part of her frustration with this whole situation. Why had he turned to the Fellowship? She simply did not get it. Perhaps he was making a last ditch effort to forge peace between vampires and humans. It was a way to make his final death have more meaning beyond the surrender of his life. But he had chosen the wrong person to reach out to. Steve Knewlin was on the war path for vampires. He waved his bible and prayed to his God; believing he was righteous in his crusade. Strange, she thought, is was the same reason the First Crusade had struck the Middle East. She had seen firsthand the destruction brought in the name of their loving God. And it still left her with a bitter taste in her mouth.

Lennie knew Knewlin would take Godric's peace-offering and throw it in his face. And the problem with that, it made his death useless. And that was simply unacceptable for her. She could not and would not allow his final night to be in vain. Just as she had done as a human; she would now as a vampire. She would forge the Fellowship into a useful tool; even if she had to cut them down to bloody chunks to do it.

She sighed, but she could not do that. Her Maker had forbidden it. He had cut off the only course she knew how to navigate. What bad timing he had to try and teach her new tricks. Some old dogs were just too old to learn anything new; and she was one of them.

Perhaps that was why Eric was here. Perhaps he was the delicate hand she needed to guide her blade. With Godric removing him self from her side; she was left adrift and lost. Perhaps it was Godric's goal to have her return to Eric and once again be his companion. He was after all the more calm-tempered of the two of them. Eric was shrewd and practical to a fatal point. He knew when to ask her to step in; he knew what she was best at and allowed her to do it. But he also knew when to step into her path. He knew when to put his foot down and command her to stillness. Although, he did not have the same authority over her that Godric did; she did respect and listen to her brother. And it was only because she loved Eric; that she bent to his will. She wasn't foolish enough to think herself above him. She was just wild enough to stay out of his complete control. Eric treated her with love and respect; acknowledging her ability and skills. He knew how to apply her to a situation. She knew how to finish a war with victory on their side. It made them a good team. Perhaps Godric had known this when he found her. Perhaps he had known this was their fate from the start.

Lennie shook her head; her thoughts were turning dark again. She could let her self dwell on such things. She forced herself to focus on Jessica.

"You have an awesome collection," Jessica took the earphones out and handed the Ipod back to Lennie. The young vamp stood up, "Thanks for sharing with me."

"You're welcome, it was nice meeting you."

Jessica smiled and headed back across the lounge. Bill was waiting for her at the entrance. He stared at Lennie for a long time; she met those dark eyes. She stared deep into them and let her age fill her gaze. He blinked quickly, backing up a step. She smiled; it was the smile of Death. He turned and hurried away from her, Jessica a step behind.

"That wasn't very nice," Eric muttered softly. He stood next to her, looking down. He was smiling softly. "But I did enjoy it, nonetheless."

She held up her hand; he helped her stand. Gathering the folder from the seat; she blurred the motion of her hands, as she slid it under her jacket.

"I believe we have something to finish." Eric pulled her against his chest; his arms sliding around. "But I seem to have forgotten what it was."

Lennie smiled softly, "Not to worry." She kissed him deeply, "We can make it up as we go."

When dawn broke across the city; Lennie lay awake in the circle of Eric's arms. She stared at the black-out screen over the window. The room was completely sun-proof. The hotel was hushed, it was quiet. At her age, she could still be awake during daylight. Eventually she would sleep; but right now, she was awake. She rolled over in bed; settling her head on the pillow. Eric's face was still; his body was dead.

"I wish I could tell you," She said. Her fingers smoothed up his arm. "I so want to explain it all to you."

He lay unmoving; unhearing beside her.

Lennie shut her eyes against the tears that burned. It would do her no good to cry. She willed the tears to stop and after a moment; she was fine. She opened her eyes again. Eric was all she had left now. She had been ordered away from her Maker; he was no longer accessible to her. But Eric, he was still a part of her.

Sadness, coupled with deep loss, fell over her like a crushing weight. Her chest ached with the imagined burden. Tears came then; sliding out of her eyes and down her skin. She rolled over; pressing her face to the pillow. Blood stained the white material; she didn't care.

_Godric, why? Why ask me to do this? I am not strong enough! _She thought to herself.

To her surprise Godric answered her. His voice in her mind was soft with grief. _I have no other to ask; I trust you and your brother the most. I am sorry, Lovisa. I did not intend to cause you so pain._

_Please, come home_. She begged him within her mind.

Her only reply was silence.

Lennie felt her body fall into rest and was unable to fight it.

**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Adult content and strong language- be aware of what you read.**

**The Princess and the Sheriff**

_A man's worth is no greater than his ambitions.  
Marcus Aurelius_

_Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart.  
Marcus Aurelius_

_Adapt yourself to the things among which your lot has been cast and love sincerely the fellow creatures with whom destiny has ordained that you shall live.  
Marcus Aurelius  
_

**Chapter 4: Truth Be Told**

_Dallas, Texas_

Lennie stood at the front desk of the Hotel Carmilla the following night. She had left Eric while he was in the shower. Her clothes tonight were far simpler then last night. Slim-fitting blue jeans with a t-shirt covered in a band logo. She still wore her bitch-boots, as she called them. Her hair was in a pony tail down her back. She even carried a purse tonight. She had left her things in her room the previous night. Secretly she had moved her things into the room. She had glamoured the floor attendant to keep others out of her room.

"Okay, Ms. Worth, you're all set in room 715." The desk attendant smiled, as she handed over a slip of paper. "Just sign here."

Lennie signed the paper; her Centurion card was returned. She slipped it back into her wallet.

"Enjoy your stay," The woman stated.

Lennie smiled at her, accepting her room key. She slid that into her jeans pocket. Turning to face the lobby she paused as Eric crossed the room in the distance. She followed him. He moved to the lounge and sat down on one of the couches. He had a thing for couches it seemed. Lennie sat at the bar; she ordered a drink, but didn't touch it. Her focus was entirely on Eric.

He hadn't been sitting long when a human woman approached. Lennie frowned slightly; the woman was a fang-banger. She had never liked them; she thought them to be weak. But, they did have their connivances, especially in a place like this. She felt nothing as she watched Eric feed. She was however, curious when he asked the woman to not enjoy it so much. Lennie chuckled to herself; sign of a truly bored vampire. Instinct made her look to the lounge entrance. A woman had walked in; she wore a lovely silk gown and was beautiful to look at. Lennie recognized her instantly from the file; which was now safe in her room. The woman was Lorena; Bill Compton's Maker.

Lorena paused as she looked around for whoever she was here to meet. Lennie was surprised when the woman crossed the room to Eric. He turned, casually, in an absent motion he held up a hand. Classic sign for _do not disturb._ Lennie smirked at the frown on Lorena's face. The woman put her hands on her hips; glaring at him.

Eric dismissed the human; Lennie didn't miss the cash she swept into her purse as payment. She had never and would never pay a human for their blood. It was disgustingly…enterprising of them.

Lennie watched as Lorena sat down across from Eric. She listened to their words as they spoke.

"_I considered booking you in the room adjoining theirs. But that seemed…a little over the top." _

"_Why I am here Mr. Northman?"_ Lorena asked smoothly.

"_We want the same thing you and I_." Eric had settled against the couch; his feet were up, arms across the back.

Lorena tipped her head just slightly; not quite buying what he said.

"_Okay, Bill has something I want and he's in the way." _

Lennie didn't miss the narrowing of Lorena's eyes. "_His human?" _

"_No, she's something more then human…"_

I knew it! Lennie thought happily, her hand flexed around the glass; carefully not to shatter it.

Lorena's voice came back to her; "_I haven't seen Bill Compton in over seventy years, what makes you think I still have any pull over him?"_

Eric sat forward, folding his hands over his knees. _"I haven't seen my Maker for much longer then that. And yet, I am still loyal to him…Fiercely loyal."_

She'd heard enough. Rising from her seat she tossed money on the bar and left. She made a stop at her room; collecting her Ipod and shrugged on her jacket. Leaving her room; she focused on her Ipod; while waiting for the elevator she scanned through her playlist. She knew the song she was after. She found it and put the song on continuous repeat. Her thoughts were scattered again and she needed to calm them.

The opening chords of _Daddy Cool_ filled her head. She stepped on to the elevator; putting her hands in her pockets. Her fingers brushed the keys to her bike. She needed to ride.

Once outside she swung onto the bike; starting the engine; she backed it out of the space and headed to the main road. The wind whipped at her face; tugging at her ponytail. She went faster; her eyes narrowed against the g-force of the wind.

One of Godric's aims as he entered the new millennium was for vampires to better themselves. He believed that those who lived as they did; were not slaves to their natures. They could rise above it; improve them selves. Indeed, they could become anything they wanted. He had always urged her and Eric to reach for the stars; sort of speak. Eric had found his groove in the politics of their world. Lennie had found hers by serving Godric and eventually as a movie actress. But that had only been temporary. Her true place was with her Maker; it always had been. Now that her duty to him was over; she felt aimless within herself.

With her bike racing down the open highway; she felt better. She would return to Dallas, but for now she needed to get out. There was no sense of time as she traveled. She listened to the lyrics of the song and imaged she was singing them to Godric.

_She's crazy like a fool_

_What about daddy cool? _

_I am crazy like a fool_

_What about daddy cool?_

_Daddy, daddy cool_

_Daddy, daddy cool_

_She's crazy like a fool_

_What about Daddy cool?_

_She's crazy like her daddy_

_Hmmm she makes me…_

_She loves her daddy_

The first time she had heard this song she loved it. This was her song. Her song to Godric. Her song of devotion and love to her Maker. She would spend hours, listening to it. He had never asked her why she played it so much; but he had always smiled at her. His smile had been amused, entertained, rather than teasing.

When he called her home recently; he had asked her to sit with him. They had spent their evenings together by reading or going for walks. Godric had loved to walk through the grounds of his home; hands in his pocket. He had strolled with her for countless hours. They had talked as they walked; about anything and everything. He had expressed an intense curiosity in her movie career. He had wanted to know all the details about her latest projects.

The last week she had spent with him; he had held her hand when they walked. He had talked about the placement of stars; the effect vampires were having on the world. His topics of choice often made her question her place in the world. She had never questioned it before. But his words to her had made her stop and think.

_Flashback_

Godric stood in the centre of the stone path around the gardens of his estate. He stared up at the sky with a wistful expression. One hand held hers; the other was in his pocket. He looked at her and smiled softly. They continued walking.

"You are not sharing your thoughts, Godric." She said gently; she was in bare feet tonight. Her usual choice high heels made her considerably taller then him. She wanted to be on the same eye-level tonight. He seemed to need her close by.

"I was just thinking back to my first night as a vampire." He told her; "The things that went through my head…" He shook his head, "I laugh at the boy I was then."

"We all have our wild streaks," She admitted.

He gently squeezed her hands, "Some more then others."

She smiled softly, "Aye, that is true of me."

"But," He said gently, "You loyalty is unwavering, even after all our years together."

"Of course; you are my Maker." She glanced at him; she frowned at the pensive set of his face. "Godric, I have never given you cause to doubt me."

He stopped then; she stopped too. He looked at her and they were nearly the same height, so it was easily done. His eyes held such human emotions it nearly brought her to tears.

"I do not doubt, you, _Lovisa._ I doubt our kind." His words were soft, heavy with sadness. "Surely you have noticed that despite our hundreds of years of living; we do not change. We do not evolve or devolve. We simply remain the same."

She nodded in agreement. She had made silent observations of those traits herself.

"How can we hope to co-exist with humans if we do not embrace the changes required?"

"You are assuming that we want to change." She said gently.

"We must change," He insisted, "It is the only way."

She studied his face for a long time; gently brushing her free hand down his cheek. "What has caused you such concern, Godric? Why these dark thoughts?"

He looked away from her. Letting go of her hand, Godric crossed to a near by rose bush and picked a flower from the vine.

"Everything in nature has evolved, changed as the world did. Take this rose, for example, such a thing was very different in our day." He crossed back to her, handing her the flower. "I am concerned for our kind and our way of life."

"You think the Fellowship will succeed in their plans?" Lennie asked, she gently inhaled the rich floral scent.

He continued on down the path; hands in his pocket. "What would you do, if this was your territory, what would your move be?"

"Against the Fellowship?" She asked

He nodded, "If I was not Sheriff, what would you do? If Stan came to you and said the Fellowship had taken a member of this nest, what would you do?"

Lennie considered for quite a while; absently twirling the rose by its stem between two fingers. It was a complex question.

"The first step would be to find who they had taken prisoner."

Godric nodded, "Then what?"

"If it was a progeny of the nest, say it was one of Isabelle's, I would go to her. Seeking her input and get a read for how the nest felt. If I listened to Stan, it would be a matter of pitchforks, torches, and gasoline."

Godric smiled gently, "Say it was not a progeny. They took Isabelle. How would that change your approach?"

I would send someone, someone expendable, in to the fellowship to find out their plans for her. If she were in no immediate danger then I would know my timeline on rescuing her. This would allow me to plot out the most effective strategy."

"Why choose an expendable person? Are all humans not valuable to us in some way?" Godric asked.

Lennie paused, considering his words. "They do have value. But in this case, Isabelle's life outweighs the human. She is one our own; we have a responsibility to her; over the life of a human follower."

"There would have to a plan that did not involve the death of a human."

She glanced at him as they walked, "Why?"

"If we expend one human life to save one our kind during this confrontation; then what if five our kind are taken? How many humans will we sacrifice the next time?"

"I see your point," Lennie said quietly, "An eye for an eye and the world goes blind; so where do we draw the line about human lives."

"There is a way to rescue our taken member without a human sacrifice. Think on it." Godric nodded to the house, "Enough for tonight, _Lovisa._"

Lennie stepped away from him; bowing slightly, she turned and headed into the house. Glancing back for a moment, she watched him. He had his back toward her again and was studying a collection of flowers near the path.

_End of flashback_

That conversation happened the night before he sent her away. She had never had a chance to tell him the answer he wanted. Not even after she figured it out.

Her focus was suddenly interrupted by a buzzing sound. She had a split second to react before a wooden bullet slammed through her skull. Her body jerked, he bike went with her. Somewhere close by tires screamed as a car raced away. The bike skidded; and at these speeds it slid and skipped. She was thrown loose, left to hurtle through the air like a doll. The bike tipped over and scrapped along the road. Sparks flew into the night sky as it slid a few feet before stopping.

Lennie hit and bounced wildly on the road like a rag doll. She landed in the ditch between the highway lanes. She didn't move. Brakes squealed on the road. People shouted as they go out.

"Did anyone see that?" A male voice asked.

"Holy shit! That kid went flying. She wasn't even wearing a helmet!" Another man said.

Her eyes opened; pain roared through her body. Bones were broken through out her body; including a fracture in her skull. A couple of her organs were punctured. She couldn't move just yet; but she felt her body beginning to mend itself. Fresh blood would speed the process along. Her eyes closed.

_Lovisa? _Godric's voice flooded her mind, _Why do I feel pain from you?_

_I am hurt,_ Lennie's focus was easily turned inward; she had no trouble tonight.

_How badly? _Godric's voice in her head was calming to her.

_Broken bones, punctured organs, my body is badly damaged. I'll be okay in a minute. _

She was startled when his presence washed over her in a wave of energy. It was as if a power line had been thrust into her body. Her eyes snapped open; colored fireworks exploded across her eyes. Power surged over her in a tingling and burning rush. Oddly enough it didn't hurt in the least; it made her feel incredibly light and warm. This sensation penetrated to her blood, filling every molecule of her being and then went deeper, to her bones. She gasped at the feeling of bones moving rapidly; repositioning and healing . Her skin sealed over; her organs repaired themselves. It was like the healing process had been thrown into hyper-drive. The surge was yanked out of her and she gasped again. Her skin tingled; her blood felt as though it were fizzing like soda pop bubbles. The coloured sparks left her seeing stars and she blinked several times.

_Maker, what have you done?_ She sat up on her knees. The humans around her shouted in surprise.

"Shit, she's a vamp! No one go any closer!" Someone warned.

Lennie had no interested in them. She was still reeling from the healing process. To her surprise her Ipod still played on as if nothing had happened. She took out her ear phones.

_You are not at peace;_ Godric whispered through her head,_ you need to return to the city , to the house. _

_Why?_ Lennie hadn't planned on going back to the house again.

_You might want to borrow a car from the humans. I doubt your bike is drivable._

Lennie glanced over at the scraped paint; twisted steel and shredded rubber of her tires. Her bike was scrap metal now. And unlike her brother; she had never mastered flight. She had no idea if Godric could fly; she'd never asked. Lennie stood up; her skin felt tight over her bones. She gently rubbed her neck; stretching her arms over her head. Her coat was badly scraped but had held up. Sometimes it did pay to buy top quality.

_Lovisa, _Godric laughed gently _I like the song_ and he as gone as suddenly as he'd been there.

Lennie smiled to herself; he liked it. She had hoped it he would; it was her song to him. She pulled in a calming breath and hiked up the ditch incline. She made it to the road; traffic had stopped on both side of the highway. In the distance, from the city, she heard sirens screaming into the darkness.

She looked around for a moment; a collection of cars had stopped with large gaps of space between them. She located one near the front, a lone man drove it. He was videotaping the whole scene.

She crossed to him, "Hey," She said, gently lowering the camera with one hand.

He gaped at her, "Ummm."

"Mind I borrow your car?" She caught his gaze, pulling him under her influence.

"Sure," He said flatly, "You can borrow my car, not a problem."

Lennie climbed behind the wheel, it took a moment for her to memorize the layout. Throwing the car into drive she slammed her foot on the gas and tore rubber. She drove back into the city and toward Godric's home.

Parking at the base of the stairs; she ran up the steps. The door didn't open this time. Lennie walked into the house; stopping as she was hit with Eric's presence. She could feel him in the living room.

"I say we go in there and kill them all," Stan Davis suggested, his gravelly voice heavily accented.

Lennie carefully approached, her bitch-boots were silent on the marble floor. She came up short as she saw Hugo listening in as well. She as hidden from view and he didn't see her.

Sookie's voice reached her, "I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun, find out what I can."

Lennie frowned; she stared at blonde human in the room. Godric's words came to her mind. _What would you do if one of us was taken by the Fellowship?_

"No," Bill's voice echoed, "I refuse to allow that."

Eric spoke, "Let her speak."

Lennie switched her focus to Hugo. He stepped a little further from the living room entry. Taking a cell phone from his pocket, he dialed a number.

"Yes?" a man asked.

Lennie grit her teeth, she knew that voice!

"It's me, they are sending in a human tomorrow. I am going to be with her."

"We'll be ready. Good job, Hugo."

Steve Newlin! Lenny silently cursed. She suddenly knew where this was going. Question was could she protect Eric and Godric at the same time.

"I still say we storm that place," Stan shouted. Isabelle snapped at him and the two of them fell into arguing.

Eric's voice carried to her. "ENOUGH!" he shouted. Some thing smashed against the living room shattering. "What is wrong with you people?! Godric is gone; and you stand here bickering. You have grown fat and lazy off of him and this is how you repay him!?"

Eric stormed out of the room; heading in her direction. She stepped out and he stopped short. His eyes went over her; his brow furrowed deeply.

"What-?"

She put a finger to her lips, signaling for silence. She nodded her head down the hall. Turning she knew he would follow her; they stepped into Godric's office. She shut the door and leaned on it.

Eric crossed to the desk before facing her. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I had a motorcycle accident," She told him quietly.

Eric ran a hand through his hair; it was a motion accustomed to longer hair. He sat on the edge of the desk. His long legs stretched out in front of him. He crossed his arms; the leather coat protested softly.

"You heard everything?" He asked.

She nodded, "And there is a traitor."

He looked up sharply, "Who?"

"Hugo, he is Isabelle's human pet."

He glared, but not at her, it was just a motion of his face. "I knew it, Godric was betrayed! At least we know he is at the Fellowship now; Hugo would have handed him over to their leader."

"Steve Newlin, be careful of him, brother." Lennie cautioned, "He's a zealot for his cause; he will force you to kill him. He will have an army at the Fellowship."

"How do you know?" Eric asked.

"I've had a few run-ins with them before." Lennie absently rubbed her head. She could still remember the feel of the bullet ripping through her skull.

"Are you alright?" Eric appeared in front of her; he took her hand away from her head. Peering at the place she rubbed. "Your hair is covered in blood. What caused the accident exactly?"

She didn't want to tell him; but she had lied to him once already. Once was one time too many. "I was shot in the head; I think it was by the Fellowship. I was riding out of town; I guess I was about an hour out of the city. When suddenly I was shot; right in the head."

Eric pulled her close; pressing his lips to her temple. Her arms went around him; she needed him right now. His kisses were soft, and moved across her forehead in a soothing motion. She closed her eyes, letting go of everything. Their lips met and she surrendered completely to him.

**

Lennie sat up from the fur rug; Eric was already getting dressed. She stood up, shrugging on her t-shirt and pulling on her jeans.

"You have to promise me to be careful." She said.

He glanced over at her, their eyes met. She crossed to him; putting her arms around him. He held her close; kissing the top of her head. "You're not going to tell me to stay out of it?"

"I wouldn't do that and so I can't tell you to do it."

"So why aren't you coming with us?" Eric asked carefully.

She peered up at him; he was several inches taller then she was. This was one of those moments when she noticed it. Usually she didn't.

Eric smoothed her hair back from her face, "He told you not to come."

Lennie turned away and crossed her arms. Her leather jacket was still on the floor; where she had thrown it.

"There was no inside job, was there?" Eric asked.

She sighed, looking over to the empty hearth.

"Lennox!" He appeared at her back, spun her around in a harsh motion. "Was there an inside job?"

His face was so urgent, so very human in that moment.

"No," She whispered quietly, "No, there wasn't."

Eric shook her; had she been human it would have killed her. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"He swore me to silence." She sobbed. She shoved Eric backward; he remained on his feet. They glared at one another. "Godric swore me to silence; I had no choice, he invoked his role as Maker. Do you think this has been easy for me!?" She was screaming at him and didn't care. "I have hated doing this. I never wanted to be the one to stand here and say it. But it was his last order to me. It doesn't matter what you think of me; or what you say to me. I feel worse then you could ever imagine."

She turned away and crossed to the chair; putting her hands on it, she imagined Godric sitting there. She so wanted him to be here. She wanted this whole thing to just end and for him to come home. She longed for the old days with her entire being. The times when he had sat next to her; reading by firelight. She could see the glow of the light on his face. His eyes used to sparkle with happiness as she danced with him around the room. The wonderful sound of his voice as he sang a childhood song beside the campfire. His smile as Eric told a joke. Closing her eyes, she could hear his voice clearly. It hurt too much for her express and she cried. Tears couldn't say anything; but it was the only reaction she felt was enough.

She managed to speak in a broken voice, "Why did you leave him?"

Eric stared at her, "What?"

"Why did you leave him?" She shouted, anger taking the place of her sorrow. "If you hadn't left us, perhaps he wouldn't have taken this job. Perhaps he would still want to live. Now you tell me, why? Were your politics more important to you then Godric?"

"No," Eric shook his head, "You know that."

She slammed a fist into the chair, "Then you tell me why he is doing this? Tell me so that it finally makes sense."

Eric came to her side and put his arms around; huddling against her back; his arms crossed over hers. "I don't know, Lennie. I don't; I wish to the gods, that I did."

The two of them stood holding each other for a long time. She had stopped crying but the pain still remained in her soul.

"I have to get back," He kissed her gently, "Let me drive you back."

She felt weak and too tired to move. "I am too tired to move."

"You haven't fed yet," He changed his grip on her and lifted her into his arms. "We'll take care of that at the hotel."

Eric carried her through the house and out the front door. He went down the steps, holding her close. Gently he settled her into the passenger seat. A moment later he was driving them back to the hotel.

She cried softly as the house grew distant. It had been her home; her only real home for the last few years. Somewhere in her, she knew that the next time she saw it, would be the final time.

Eric carried her into the hotel; people stared and whispered, he ignored all of them. Once in his room he settled her on the bed. He sat next to her, as he picked up the phone. Lennie didn't a word as he spoke; she was too lost in her own sorrow. Time passed before he stood up and went to the door. He came back with a human and she was consumed by her hunger.

She spent the night in Eric's arms; one hand gently smoothing through her hair. She rested her head on his chest; her arms folded around herself. He kept one arm around her. Nothing was said between them for the rest of the night.

**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **This chapter contains swearing, graphic scenes and adult content-be aware of what you read. 

**The Princess and the Sheriff**

_The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the iniquities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee._  
-Jules (Pulp Fiction (1994))

**Chapter 5: Sanctuary**

_The next night…_

Lennie was in the shower; hot water poured over her. She heard Eric enter the room; she slid back the glass door. He smiled at her; she returned it. He pulled of his shirt and undid his jeans. A moment later he stood with her in the shower. She laughed gently as he ran his hands down her wet skin.

"Good evening to you too," She kissed him.

**

The drive to the out skirts of Dallas was quiet; Lennie stared out the window, watching as the city lights faded. They were going to meet Isabelle; Eric had agreed to talk with her. It seemed she was the only one willing to listen to reason.

"I will stay out of sight," Lennie told him as they approached the Fellowship compound.

Eric parked, looking at her as he turned off the engine. "You know he's in there; why not go in and get him?"

"He would not want it; besides, I told you earlier, I was ordered away. I am here because you are. I will not disobey him."

Eric sighed, he looked out the windshield; "He's so close; we could storm in there and get him. It would take only minutes to do it."

She knew that and it went against her nature to not follow through. "What of your blonde human?"

He glanced at her again, "You mean Sookie?"

Lennie nodded, "Her brother is a traitor; he is a Solider of the Sun."

He was quiet for a minute, "I didn't know that."

"Will you still allow them both in your lands? He will kill you if you let him back."

Eric sighed, "Sookie will never be agreeable if her brother dies."

Lennie narrowed her eyes, "And she means a lot to you?"

He was quiet, "She is very useful."

"Fine," Lenny couldn't believe she was saying this, "I will handle Jason Stackhouse."

Eric frowned, looking at her. "I've heard you say that before. Humans die when you talk like that."

She got out of the car, "Trust me." She shut the door and blurred into the darkness as she moved.

Isabelle's car pulled up a moment later. She stepped out and Eric sighed. He joined her and they studied the compound.

Lennie watched from the rooftop of the church a few feet behind them. Isabelle was unaware of her presence. She didn't bother to listen to what they said. She looked to the compound. Her Maker was in there; she could have easily breached the building and gotten him out. It was next to impossible for her to stand here and do nothing. But he had ordered her to stillness. So she was still.

Isabelle turned and headed back to her car. She drove off and Eric looked up at the church; a moment later Lennie stood beside him.

"I can't go in until I know for sure that Godric is there."

Lennie frowned at him, "And you don't believe me?"

"I do," Eric put his hands on her shoulders, "But I cannot explain this to the others without a back up story. You've stayed out of it this long; do you really want to step in now?"

She shook her head, "No, but when you go in, I come with you."

They drove back to Dallas. Eric and Lenny entered the hotel lobby; Lennie stopped suddenly, stepping behind a corner. Eric paused then he saw what made her stop. Stan Davis was standing with his back to them. Isabelle was beside him. Eric glanced at Lennie; she nodded. He moved on without her.

She watched as Eric joined the other two; a moment later they were on the elevator, heading up. She ran over to the stairs and blurred herself to the seventh floor. She pulled open the stairwell door as the elevator bell dinged. Eric stepped off; she caught his eye before closing the door.

From behind the door; she could hear them move along the hall. Stan was talking shit trying to get a rise out of Eric. Her fists clenched at her sides the more she heard. Eric's voice reached her; a moment later, there was a thud and the wall shook.

Lennie counted several minutes before opening the door again. The hallway was clear. She blurred to Eric's room and knocked once. He opened the door; stepping aside. She entered his room and turned to look at him.

"Do you want me to handle Stan?" She asked.

He gave a slight shake of the head. "No, he's, as you say, insignificant."

Lennie crossed her arms, "So now what?"

"We wait," Eric crossed to the chair in front of the television. He used the remote to turn it on. "If we don't hear from Sookie or Hugo," he glanced at her, "We will go in before dawn."

Lennie sat on the end of the bed; her hands rested on the mattress. She stared at the carpet for several minutes. "I can't just sit here."

"I'll come get you before I leave."

Lennie stood up and left his room; the sounds of television followed her. She made a stop at her room; changing to fresh clothes. That's when she noticed a change in her room. It was subtle. Humans wouldn't have noticed it. And that's when she heard the soft thudding sound; it thudded faster as she listened. She crossed to the closet, studying the door. It was open by an inch; she hadn't left it open. Reaching out she gently nudged the door open with her fingertips.

The human lunged out, the doors banged open; she blurred backward. He stood in the centre of her room; stake in one hand, silver chain in the other.

"This is the second attempt you dicks have made in just as many days," Lennie's fangs snapped down, "What is you about me you are so worried about?"

He didn't answer her; just ran at her. She stood there for a second, almost feeling sorry for him. Did they not train their soldiers how to fight properly? Lennie stepped to the left; easily avoiding him.

"Now! Do it now!" He shouted.

The door to her room was kicked in. Two men rushed inward. One grabbed her in a bear hug; the other threw silver around her neck. Lennie went to her knees as the metal seared her skin. She could feel her strength draining. The man on her back made a grab for the metal strand. Lennie thrust her elbows backward. They connected with his ribs; the bones shattered. He screamed, falling away from her.

Her limbs were starting to fall into paralysis. She looked to the door and aimed carefully. Throwing herself to the side, the chain looped over the door handle. She twisted herself around, the chain caught on the door; the metal slid along her flesh as it was pulled off. Smoke curled up slowly; she hissed at the pain. Hitting the floor she rolled away. She lay on her back; breathing quickly. Her skin already began to heal.

The two humans left standing converged on her. The third was still on the floor, screaming in agony.

One of them leapt at her as she lay on the floor. She caught him with both hands and threw him backward. He hit the far wall; but to his credit, he kept to his feet. Lennie came to her feet and faced them. They both held stakes.

The one closest to her jumped forward; she caught his wrist in one hand, twisting it until the bones snapped. The stake clattered to the floor. Her other hand punched forward; more bones snapped as his heart was crushed in his chest. He gagged, coughed, and fell back.

_I'm sorry Godric_, She thought sadly; _I couldn't keep my promise to you_. She watched as the man hit the floor dead.

She turned to face the last of them. He ran at her; but not like the first had. He ran low; aiming for the midsection. Lennie caught him by the shoulders; throwing him up and over her head. She spun around and yanked him toward the floor. He slammed into the floor; the surface splintered and cracked. She straddled him; wrenching the stake from his hand. One hand clamped over his mouth; the other fastened both his wrists to the floor above his head.

He screamed but it was muffled; no one would hear him. He struggled under her; his body twisting as his legs kicked uselessly into the air. He tried bucking her off; but she gripped with her thighs; like one would to ride a horse.

"Do that again and I'll crush your ribs." She said quietly.

He lay still under her.

Lennie slowly removed her hand from his mouth. His eyes were wide with fear but he didn't make a single sound. She studied him; he was a young man. Only slightly older then she had been before she became vampire.

"Why do they send children to fight in a man's war?" She asked

"What? I don't get it."

"How old are you?" She asked calmly.

He blinked at her a few times, "I'm…I'm twenty."

"Is that all?" She smiled, "You're older than I was."

He blinked again, "I am?"

She nodded, "But times were different then. I was a woman at my age; considered to be old even."

He looked her over; his eyes moving as he studied her face. "You don't look older then eighteen."

Lennie smiled, "I am much older then that." She asked the next question with a sadness in her voice. "Why did you join the Soldiers of the Sun, boy?"

He had calmed now, his body was relaxing under her. "Vampires are evil; it's the end of the world."

She tipped her head to the side, "Define evil for me in the context of vampires."

He gave her a puzzled expression, "I don't quite…"

"Tell me why vampires are evil!" She snapped, "Tell me why I am evil. Do I look evil? Do act as evil would? I can tell you about evil, boy. I can tell you stories that would frighten you to death."

"How old are you, really, I mean?" He asked

"Nine-hundred-and-ninety-six years old."

His eyes widened, "Whoa."

"I have seen things your mind will ever comprehend." Lennie leaned close to his face. "Did ever occur to your small, narrow self; that vampires are not evil at all, we are simply practical?"

He frowned at her, "You kill humans!"

"That is true, but so do you." She tapped his forehead, "Your kind has slaughtered each other since before time was recorded."

"No," He shook his head wildly side to side, "You're trying to glamour me."

She grabbed his jaw with her free hand, forcing him to look at her. "_IF_ I was trying to do that, boy, you would be my bitch by now. I could make you do things that your Christian soul would burn for. So let me ask you; why have I not done these things?"

He stared at her; it took several moments for him to have answer, "Because you chose not to."

"Correct." She released his jaw; there would be a bruise in the morning. "If vampires were evil as you are indoctrinated to think, I would not have held back."

"That isn't reason enough for me to hold back." He said to her, still defying her logic.

Lennie sighed; okay, so reasoning with him was a bust. It was time to do this her way. She stood up, looking down at him. She stepped away from him, giving him room to stand. He picked up his stake off the floor. She held out a hand, waving him forward. He was shaking but still he was courageous. She admired him a way; he was brave. Not many humans were anymore.

The boy ran at her; to her surprise, and pleasure, he didn't just go straight at her. He came toward her and threw a punch before bringing his stake toward her. Lennie caught the left-handed fist in her right hand; locking his arm against her stomach. She brought her left fist across his head; the blow would stun him. She held back from crushing his skull. He staggered, going to his knees. His right hand still gripped the stake tightly. Lennie backed away from him. She hadn't had a challenge like this in years.

"Tell me your name, boy." She asked, giving him room to stand.

He came slowly to his feet, shaking his head as he rose. "Kevin."

"Nice to meet you, Kevin."

"What's yours?" He blinked to clear his vision as he focused on her.

"Lennie,"

He blinked again, "The movie star?"

She nodded, a smile played across her lips. "The very same. Shall we go again?"

He answered her by coming at her again. Lennie caught his right arm; throwing him over her shoulder. He went flying and slammed into the wall near the window.

She felt Eric's presence and turned her head. He stared at her room for a moment; his blues sparkled with contained laughter. His face blank. His gaze went over the two bodies on the floor. He looked at her; his expression was amused.

"Finish up and meet me down stairs." Eric said coolly and continued down the hall.

"Right," Lennie faced Kevin again; he was struggling to get to his feet. She crossed to him. Grabbing the front of his shirt she held him off the floor, over her head.

"Don't take this personally," She said, "It's just practical." She threw him out the window. She followed; keeping his body under her as she gauged the distance to the pool. His body would absorb the impact if she missed the water.

Kevin screamed as they plunged seven stories down to earth. At the last second she leapt off him; pushing with all her strength. She soared through the air, like something out the Matrix films. She landed in a crouch on the deck. Kevin hit the pool, water flew into the sky. Lennie he stood up, with a smile and walked away. Water slammed back to earth, soaking those around the pool. People shrieked and screamed; running around her as she made her way to the lobby.

Eric stepped off the elevator as she reached the front door. He crossed to her; not even paying attention to the chaos around him. Humans were running to the pool area.

"Nice exit strategy," he told her as they left the hotel.

"Thanks,"

They made it to his car and climbed in. Eric drove them to the compound. It didn't take long to get there.

They sat in the parking lot, near the back. There were a lot of cars parked here. Lennied stared at the bright, neon sign with the glowing yellow sun on it. FELLOWSHIP OF THE SUN CHURCH was written in more yellow lights under it.

"So just to be clear," He said as he watched the lot, "You don't have to hold back."

She looked at him, "You're going to let me kill humans?"

"If you think its necessary, yes. I trust your judgement." He paused, considering, "This shouldn't take more then a few minutes anyway."

"Rescues never go as planned," She reminded him, "Remember Paris during the Revolution?"

He smiled at her, "That was a haphazard rescue."

"I hadn't expected the villagers to set enitre building on fire. They ended up burning themsevles to death."

"You shoved me out of a window, ten floors up." Eric reminded her.

Lennie shook her head, "Whatever, you could have flown out of there anyway."

"Then what would you have done, had I left?"

She shrugged, "I don't know; you took me with you when you fell out the window."

They both stared at the church for a moment. The sky sparkled with stars above them; somewhere in the moon watched over the city. It was a wonderful night. The kind for strolling with your loved one. A night for poetry, for songs of love, for happy times.

Lennie sighed gently; she had no one to stroll with anymore. She had no one to quote poetry with; or a reason to sing of love. Happy times had come and gone for her. She looked to Eric; well, perhaps not gone yet. The last couple of nights, spent in his bed, in his arms. Had been the happiest in a very long time. He was incredibly skilled in the bedroom. But more then that; he had held her while she cried; even if he was dead at the time. He accepted her without exceptions. He hugged her and kissed her. She mattered, at least on some level, to him. And in that moment, she was grateful beyond words for him.

She moved to speak, to tell him she loved him; but Eric spoke first, "If you happen to find yourself in a position to kill the leader, then do so."

She nodded silently. Her dreamy feelings faded away as the cool darkness inside, spead throug her. She slipped into battle mode without thinking.

He looked at her, his expression was very serious. "Do not come in unless you have to."

She stared at him for a moment, "Why not? I could help you."

"I have spent the most time away from Godric. I know how you feel about his decision. I can distance myself more easily. I've seen you loose your temper before. You are not in full control of yourself in this matter."

She sighed, he was right. "Very well, I will wait out here."

Eric got out of the car and headed toward the church. He vanished around a corner, heading toward the back entrance. Lennie rolled her head back against the rest. The silence was too deep. She stared at the family minivans, the assorted compact cars. Most of them were plastered with stickers proclaiming everything from: VAMPIRES-BEST SERVED CRISPY to GOD HATES FANGS to IMMORTALITY IS FOR SUCKERS:CHOOSE LIFE.

"Fuck this," She climbed out of the car; slamming the door behind her. She jogged across the lot, headed toward the main church building.

She paused near the front doors. Dozens of humans were milling about inside; shaking hands, talking, smiling. Children played as they chased each other around. It looked like a regular gathering of psychos on a normal night.

Lennie didn't miss the armed men with stakes standing guard. She kept clear of the sightlines from the door; nearing the exterior wall. Looking up, at the sound of footsteps above her. She saw the guard on the roof. She put her fingers against the wall. The material was man-made, easy to break through. She dug in slightly with her fingertips and the wall cracked; five holes for her fingers to grip. She reached up and the repeated motion. She climbed up the wall of the church. Near the roof she peeked over and waited until the guard turned his back. Vaulting over the roof, she landed softly and ran across it silently. Keeping low to the ground; she neared the skylights. Crouching down she peered through the window. The sanctuary was full of people: men, women and children, all huddled together. There were sleeping bags, pillows, children's toys. It looked like a sleep-over was about to start.

An alarm cut through the night air; lights flashed throughout the bulding like strobes of blinding light. They reminded Lennie of camera flashes.

"Fellow worshipers, we are under attack, the Day of Reckoning is upon us." A man's voice said.

Lennie frowned; she knew that voice, Steve Newlin. She searched the area for him; but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Do not fear, my brothers and sisters, our Soldiers of the Sun are on the way. They will protect us." He was speaking through a PA system; it was probably a pre-recorded speech. He seemed the type of crazy to have a speech written for this kind of thing.

Lennie watched the crowd flee the sanctuary. Men stood at the main doors guiding them outside. Most of the members ran into the parking lot. She heard children crying as their parents hustled into their cars. A few moments later she saw the sanctuary doors open below her; Eric was guiding the blonde woman down the main aisle. He was looking around as they moved.

"Where's the exit?" he asked.

"Over that," She ran toward the altar.

Lennie saw Steve Newlin step out of the door they had been going to ward. He was dressed in a rediculously white suit. He smiled and it reminded of her every crazy-assed moron she'd ever seen on television. He looked like someone who should carry a big, huge sign that proclaimed: I HAVE RELIGION IN MY LIFE! YES, I AM COMPLETELY INSANE! PRAISE HIS NAME!

Eric moved to sheild the woman. Other Fellowship members came through the main doors at his back. They carried silver chains and stakes; there had to be a dozen of them.

Lennie sighed, "So much for a planned rescue, Eric."

"Hey! You!"

Lennie looked over her shoulder, three men were approaching her, they were armed with stakes. She sighed, casting one last glance at Eric down below. He could take care of himself. She stood up and faced the approaching men.

These humans knew how to fight; someone had trained them well. Lennie ducked under a punch; blocking a strike from the side. She threw a kick to the back and heard a man grunt; he went to his knees. She grabbed the one in front and hurled him to the side. The two men collided and fell; scrambling over each other to regain their feet. She spun around, grabbing the man on his knees. With a quick motion she snapped his neck. Dropping his body, she used her arm to block a high kick to her head.

Down below, in the parking lot she heard several cars arrive. Stan's voice reached her as she wrestled with the two men on the roof.

"Let's go boys!" He sounded way too happy, "Let's kill us some humans!"

There was a cheer among his followers. They moved toward the church.

"Shit," Lennie cursed, she quickly finished off the other two. Tossing them aside, she turned. Running back to the skylight she looked down. What she saw sent into her to a rage. "Shit! Shit! And double fuck!"

Eric was on the altar; his jacket had been removed. Silver chains held him prone as it burned his pale skin; smoke curled up from his flesh. His gaze focused on her; he couldn't move. Lennie gave a nod.

"I offer myself in exchange for...." His voice was strained as he spoke.

She smashed her fist through the glass; no one heard it. She was at least three hundred feet up. Climbing onto the window frame, she aimed carefully. She could make it to the rafters. She adjusted her position slighltly. She balanced on the balls of her feet. In position to dive through the opening. After a moment of quick planning; she dropped herself, head first through the hole. Her hands reached for and grabbed the nearest beam; she swung herself around it; balancing on the balls of her feet as she crouched on the beam. She was still in the lattice work of the ceiling; hundreds of feet above the main area. Voices reached her but she ignored them. She launched herself to the next beam. They were spaces about ten feet apart; some were angled down, others intersected at odd points. The cross-shaped pattern wasn't lost to her.

"They need a new architect." She muttered, she leapt forward again, she landed on a lower beam.

She slid down another beam; her feet touched down. Lennie balacned like a gymnist; running along it. She jumped, her body angled downward. She grabbed the beam she needed. Settling herself on balls of her feet; she rubbed her hands. She looked at them; startled that they were burning and bright red. Taking a moment she studied the wood; she could see it now, thin, almost invisible sparkles of silver.

"Fucking bastards," She rubbede her hands on her jeans again. Her skin was stinging like fire-ants were chewing at her flesh.

They had coated the beams using a varnish mixed with silver-dust. Now she knew they were crazy bastards, every last one of them. She had to change her approach; lingering on these beams was not a good idea. She shook her head; focusing on reaching Eric. She aimed for the next beem; and launched herself. This time she grabbed the beam only long enough to swing around once, picking up speed for her release. Letting go; she willed herself to land on the four inch wide surface. She landed, but momentum pushed her over; even vampires were suspectible some of the laws of physchics. Lennie was pitched over and had to grab wildly for the closest beam. Her fingers dug intot he wood; fire exploded her hands. She grit her teeth to keep from making a sound. She managed to land and shook her hands. It hurt like a mother-fudge. Thankfully it was only a mininmal wound and her flesh was healed in moments. Still the pain lingered in her mind. It made her more cautious. It took several minutes for her to reach the lower levels.

Steve's voice reached her, "Perhaps we should tie her to you and watch as you both burn." He approached Sookie, "I bet she would roast up real nice, like a marshellow."

"Stop it!" Sookie shouted, "He hasn't hurt anyone! This is stupid!"

Lennie made herself focus on her descent through the rafters. There was a twenty foot gap between the last beam and a safe place to land. She reached the last beam and stood for a moment. Eric's gaze found her. They stared at one another for a moment.

Bill ran in, "Sookie!"

"One step closer, vampire!" Steven had drawn a gun and it was pointed at Sookie. "I'll shoot her."

"You kill her and everyone here will die, starting with you." Bill's voice was edged with anger

Lennie used his entrance to launch herself through the air. Reaching with her hands, her knees pulled up to her chest. She landed, rolled across the surface and came up in a handstand. She gripped the edge of the flat surface she had aimed for. She glanced over the edge she held; at the floor below; another inch farther and she would hit the floor. Her balance wavered slightly as she exhaled. After a moment, she kicked her legs a little, giving herself momentum and did backward cartwheel and landed, silently, on her feet. That had been too close! Crossing to the other side of the platform she neared the edge and crouched down. Her long hair fell around her; shrouding her in darkness. Leaving her hair hanging around her, she studied her progess.

She was still a good hundred feet from Eric. But she was closer. One of the humans below her looked around the room; glancing up. She slid behind a wide metal tube; it was part of the pipe system for the ogran instrument below her. Better yet, no one had seen her. Eric had watched her move and their eyes met again. There was a whooshing in the distnace and the sanctuary doors slammed open. The humans scattered like frightened sheep. Stan Davis stood in the main aisle. The others fanned out around him.

"Steven Newlin! You have gone to far this time!" He smiled, flashing fangs. "We will kill you, like we did your father. Destroy them!"

Sookie spoke up, "This is crazy, just let us go!"

Steve's aim never wavered. "I am doing my duty to my lord and savior."

By this time, Stan had a human in a headlock, "Lets start with this one!" He was seconds away from striking. Lennie decided to move when Stan did.

Lennie heard a sound; like waves crashing on rocks or thunder rumbling in the skies before a storm. She turned sharply to her right; looking up. Godric!

"Enough!" His voice raised and carried easily; the authority behind it could move mountains.

Everyone looked over to him.

Bill ran for Sookie, shoving Newlin to the ground. The gun skittered across the floor, slidng under the front pew. Sookie threw her arms around him. After a moment, she ran to Eric. She worked quickly but gently, lifting the chain from his body. He blurred to his feet; his focus on the woman.

"Are you arlight?" he asked, reaching for her.

Bill appeared in front of Sookie, slapping Eric's hand away from her, "She will be fine!"

Lennie narrowed her eyes at the disiplay of disrespect toward her brother. She would really have to have words with Bill when this was over.

"Kill them!" Steve shouted. Lennied focused back on the church.

Lennie remained where she as; she was suddenly conflicted. Her Maker stood mere feet from her. She was suddenly at a loss to know what to do.

Eric grabbed Steve by the throat.

"This is Armageddon!" Steve shouted, "Kill them! We are righteous! Jesus is our protector." His made choking sounds as Eric squeezed tighter.

"I am actually older then your Jesus," Godric said calmly, "I wish I could have known him. But I missed it."

"I fear not the death before me!" Steve preached despite Eric's hold on his throat.

Godric appeared beside him; yanking the human to his feet. Steve was taller then the vampire that held him. But in that moment, Godric was the powerful one. "See where your beliefs have gotten you? Who among you will die for this man's madness?"

The humans began to move away slowly.

Steve hit the ground as Godric released him, "I dare say, my faith in mankind is stronger then yours."

Eric glanced at her; shaking his head slightly. She didn't move. He turned back to Godric.

"We will shed no blood here," Godric told the human at his feet. "Good people, look now, with your own eyes." He paused, the humans still backed away.

Steve got to his knees, he was close to Eric. "Go on!" Steve shouted, he tugged at hsi shirt collar, baring his throat to the Viking. "Kill me, make me a martyr."

Eric didn't move; Godric stepped up, the Viking moved back. His Maker looked at Steve, when his spoke his tone was calm. "We are going to leave; no one need die."

Steve shook his head, "His words are poison. Don't listen!"

Eric moved in a blur; stepping around Godric. He grabbed Steve again, yanked him down to the floor near the stairs and clenched his grip on the man's throat; silencing him.

"Sheriff, these people-" Stan never got to finish.

"They did me no harm," Godric, interupted, looking at him, "Come." Godric moved toward the doors; the vampires that had arrived with Stan, followed him.

"We are not leaving until they pay for their crimes!" Stan argued, not moving.

Godric appeared in front him, "Underling, I said come."

Stan wasn't vampire enough to stare down Godric; he turned and stormed out.

Eric released Steve, taking a step back from him.

"I will bring the truth to the people!" Steve shouted, "You cannot stop the truth!"

Lennie watched as Godric walked out of the sanctuary. Eric caught her gaze; he nodded to her. She returned it.

The church cleared out. Steve lifted himself to sit on the steps. He put his head in his hands; heaving a sigh. The possible silence was disrupted by the sound of his quick breathing. It seemed to fill the farthest corners of the room. Lennie dropped silently to the floor.

"Hello, Mr. Newlin," She blurred her movements; appearing beside him. He jumped, looking over. He scrambled to his feet; searching wildly for anyone to protect him. There was no one; he was alone. He ,oved back from her; she took a step forward every time he moved back.

"Demon!" He shouted, "May God protect me!"

She smiled, it was sweet. "I doubt it would help."

He backed away again, his arms out in front; crossed like the holy symbol he worshipped. She paused, smiling at his fooliness. "I am protected by His grace! I will be welcomed by the angels at the gates of Heaven!" He told her, as if the words were power and would melt her away.

Lennie lunged; a blur of speed. He hit the floor with her on top of him; his head smacked the floor. She held him donw by the throat; her fangs inches from his face.

"Enjoy the ride, Mr. Newlin, tell your father I say hello." She whispered.

His eyes widened, "You murderer!"

Rearing her head back she smiled at the stars. Her fangs plunged through his flesh; tearing into his throat. He screamed as she drank away his life, the noise soon stopped. There was no burning light; no Divine protection. He died, just like humans were supposed to.

Lennie stood up, wiping her mouth with her hand. He only had seconds left; it was enough. She picked him up; keeping him close as she whispered the final words he would ever hear.

"Where is your God now?"

She released her hold. His body fell with a heavy sound, the last of his breath left his lungs.

Lennie crossed to where Eric's jacket lay on the floor. She picked it up, shrugging it on. The coat was huge on her frame. She walked down the aisle with a grin on her face. Before leaving she blurred herself through the entire church. She found what she needed in the basement. She stood at the the top of the stairs leading down. Barrels, dozens of barrels of karosine. Using her super-speed she raced once more through the church; dousing it with fuel. She walked into the Sacturary, the final barrel over her shoulder. The powerful stench of refined fossils burned her nose. She stared up at the cross that stood tall and proud. Some part of her whispered for her to stop; but she ignored it. They had gone too far, Stan was right about that.

She hurled the barrel into the cross; karosine splashed everywhere, raining down on the floor, barly missing her. Making her way back up the aisle, she seached the backpacks and purses left behind. She eventually found a can of lighter fluid and a flare. Making her way to the front doors she left a trail of lighter fluid behind her. Stepping out into the night she faced the church and saluted the cross that glowed in the darkness.

"Here's to you," She snapped the cap off the flare.

The explosion of light blinded her for a moment. She hurled the flare into the pool of lighter fluid. Flames combusted in a blast of blue and orange fury. She turned and ran; within the church explosions rocked the foundations. Flames ate the walls as they crept toward the sky.

Lennie found Eric's car had been left for her. It was far enough away that she was safe. She stood for a moment; watching the huge blaze. Huge plumes of black, acrid smoke obscured the stars. There were more explosions within the chruch; giving birth to great waves of fresh flames. The building burned like a monster that would consume the sky itself.

Satisified with her work; Lennie climbed behind the wheel. She tossed Eric's coat on the passenger seat and started the engine. In the distance she heard firetrucks heading toward her. She drove out of the lot; heading away from the approaching circus. She didn't look back as she headed for Godric's house.

**


	6. Chapter 6

Song featured: _Because You Loved Me _by_ Celine Dion_

**The Princess and the Sheriff**

_We're taught unconditional love  
That blood is thicker than water  
That a parent's world would revolve  
Always around their son or their daughter_

_Honor They Father_ by _Dream Theater_

**Chapter 6: A Dance with My Father**

_Dallas, Texas_

_Later the same night..._

Godric's compound was rocking; music echoed into the night. All the lights were on, including the in-ground lights, spotlighting the trees and statues. There was a true sense of party in the air. Lennie could hear the music and chattering as she drove up the access road. Cars were parked everywhere on the street that wasn't gated. The gates to his home were open; cars lined either side of the driveway. There had to be a hundred or more people here tonight.

Lennie parked near the front of the house; her parking blocked two cars from leaving, but she didn't care. Carrying Eric's coat over her shoulder she walked toward the house. She was positively giddy as she went up the steps. The door was closed; but all the patio doors were open. She moved along the front porch. Conversation came to her ears; she kept walking. Most of the party seemed gathered in the main floor living room. As she passed another set of open doors; she saw Eric. He stood over Godric like had the first night they had met. She paused, studying her Maker. He sat in a chair, dark gray sweater, black pants and simple black shoes; his shoulders hunched. Hands in his lap; his face was pleasant, but she saw the truth in his eyes. He was tired; not the body kind either, his soul was tired.

There was a line up of people gathered before him. Like a king receiving tribute. He nodded in polite thanks; at the words spoke to him. Lennie narrowed her eyes at those who stood before Godric. Some of them were sincere in their words of welcome; their thanks that he was safe. Others, though, were simply not and it mad her sick. The scene was oddly patronizing.

Eric looked over at her, a moment of silent communication. She looked back to Godric; she wanted to cross to him; to put her arms around him. But his orders still stood; he had not rescinded his command for her to leave him. She could join the line and kneel at his feet. But she had no place to hug him; any more then Stan Davis did at this moment.

She looked away and continued to the back of the house. As she walked, she caught a look at her reflection in the windows. Her pale skin was coated in black soot; her hair was ratted in a tangled mass of black. Her clothes were filthy and ripped in some places. She couldn't remember getting so dirty. She made her way to the back of the house. There were people scattered through out the gardens. Laughter and chatter competed with the music. She stepped around people, not pausing to talk to anyone. Threading her way through the clusters of party-goers, she ignored the stares and whispers.

In her room she stared at herself in the mirror. The shower she'd just finished had washed her clean. She tipped her head from one side to another. There was a new sadness to her eyes; they looked like Godric's eyes. Shadowed with too many long years of violence and unending time.

Lennie turned away from herself; she dressed in black jeans; pulling on a black t-shirt. Her bitch-boots were trashed; she replaced them with simple black sneakers. Not exactly party-wear. Others in the house were gowns and suits; but her Maker was in simple clothes; so she did the same.

She left her room; making her way down the stairs to the main area. The party was still in full swing. Joining the crowds she could not avoid conversation any further. She was simply pulled into small groups and chatted at.

"I can't believe you missed it all," A human gushed to her; Lennie did her best to look interested. "I mean the whole thing was insane. Stan stormed the church and saved Godric."

Lennie arched a brow, but nodded. She stopped listening; her focus turning to the room. She caught sight of Godric as he stepped out of the room; she followed. They ended up standing before the fireplace in his office. Flames danced to their own song; along the logs that fed them. She closed the door and silently crossed to him.

Godric didn't look away from the flames as she joined him. The two of them watched the brilliant dance of colors. Orange was the primary; but there was red, gold, and blue as well. The sound was sharp, crackling as the wood popped. Somewhere in the distance; perhaps across the gap of time, a song reached her. From her memories it rose like an invisible ghost. Floating softly around the room; drowning out all the noise around them.

"Good to see those gymnastic classes paid off," Godric muttered, "It was impressive to say the least. I knew you'd make me proud."

Lennie looked over at him; smiling gently. She held back tears; by pulling in a deep breath. "I simply could not walk away from you."

He answered by taking her left hand in his. His fingers wrapped around hers; gently squeezing her fingers. "I never doubted you, _Lovisa._"

The gentle chords of the guitar melded with the piano; as words filled the air:

"_For all the times you stood by me; for all the truth you made me see. For all the joy you brought to my life. For all the wrongs you made right. For every dream you made come true. For all the love I found in you. I'll be forever thankful. You're the one who held me up, never let me fall. You're the one who saw me through, through it all._

They stood silently for a long time. He took a step back from the fireplace; pulling her with him. Without a word; he pulled her into his arms. He held her close; his head resting on her shoulder; arms around her. She held him, and they danced slowly.

In the distance the music grew louder; the piano and guitar were clear as the song filled the room:

_You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith because you believed. I am everything I am because you loved me. You gave me wings and made me fly. You touched my hand and I could touch the sky. I lost my faith and you gave it back to me. You said no star was out of reach. You stood by me and I stood tall…I am grateful for each day you gave me...You were always there for me; the tender wind that carried me. Light in the dark...my world is a better place because of you…_

The dance continued for a long time; the music eventually faded into the past, but they continued to dance.

**

The fire had died down in the hearth by the time Godric and Lennie stepped out of the office. He took on the usual posture; hands in his pockets, as they walked down the hall. Lennie kept her hands folded behind her; comfortable in the military-like stance. The din of the party grew louder as they approached. Neither one of them rushed. They walked slowly, neither one care if they were gone too long.

He spoke quietly, "The Fellowship will be rebuilt, this you know. Tonight has only slowed them down; not stopped them."

"So be it," Lennie replied gently, "I love a good bonfire; having more of them would be good, I think."

Godric smiled, it was a slight movement of lips. "I expect to see you around the house more often in the future."

Lennie nodded as joy burst through her. He held out a hand to her. She smiled at him, grasping his hand. Godric met her gaze; and for the first time in decades she saw them twinkle with real happiness. Those were the eyes she had first seen. They were still weighted with is age; but it wasn't a burden now, it simply was there. He stood tall and no longer hunched over. The person before her was the man who had made her what she was today. He was the reason there was good in her and joy in her heart. He was her Maker, her father. And she loved him more then Death or Life could ever comprehend.

Godric squeezed her hand once before letting go. He turned away and headed into the main group. She blinked back tears, not following him, the tears fell anyway. Eric's presence tingled around her; his pale hand held out a black cloth. His hand settled on her shoulder as she wiped the blood from her cheeks. He silently left her and returned to the party.

Too bad good things never lasted long in their world.

**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Princess and the Sheriff**

_I tried to carry you  
And make you whole  
But it was never enough  
I must go_

_ Who is gonna save you  
When I'm gone?  
And who'll watch over you  
When I'm gone?_

_ You say you care for me  
But hide it well  
How can you love someone  
And not yourself?_

_ And when I'm gone  
Who will break your fall?  
Who will you blame?_

_I can't go on  
And let you lose it all  
It's more than I can take  
Who'll ease your pain?  
Ease your pain_

_ Who is gonna save you when I'm gone?  
Who'll watch over you?  
Who will give you strength when you're not strong.  
Who'll watch over you when I've gone away?_

_ Watch Over You- Alter Bridge_

**Chapter 7: The Ties that Bind**

_Dallas, Texas_

The party was still in full swing; more people had arrived. Lennie stood on the outer edge of the crowd. Eric was a constant presence around Godric as he accepted people's thanks for his safe return.

She stepped out of the room; enjoying the warm evening. Her hands rested on the stone railing around the patio. There was a gentle breeze scented with roses and late summer heat. Her revery was interrupted as a human stepped outside. She looked over; her hands tensed on the railing.

"Oh!" Jason Stackhouse grinned at her, "Hey there." He wore a typical jock-like t-shirt with faded blue jeans. He had a wonderful body; he took great care of his physical appearance. He was cute; she'd give him that. His blue eyes cast around in a quick scan of the area. He had the expression of someone who was shell-shocked. He wasn't what she had been expecting. The more she watched him, studied his eyes; the more she was surprised. His eyes held a good soul in them. There was no real malice in there; but there was passion and longing.

Lennie realized something in suddenly; he wasn't like Kevin or any of the other Soldiers. He was just a lonely, lost, and misguided man in search of a passion. Like a lot of men at his age.

Lennie faced him, leaning her hip on the railing, "Hey."

He nodded his head as if confirming something to himself. His hand smoothed over his jaw, he was nervous. "Um, I haven't seen you around…here, before."

She was amused, "You hang out here a lot?"

His eyes widened, "Ah, here, as in this place?" He pointed at the ground, "Ah, no, no, I ain't no vampire flunkie."

She nodded, trying not to smile. "Well that's good to know."

"So," He put his hand on the railing; leaning on it. Trying to look cool, "This may sound weird, but you got a really familiar face. Have I met you before? You know, somewhere's else?"

Lennie shook her head, "I doubt it. I think I would remember."

He gave a dry laugh, nervous still. "Yeah, you would."

She liked his confidence; he was cocky but not domineering. She crossed her arms; smiling at him.

He looked away suddenly, rubbing the back of his neck. "So…ahhh…"

"What do you do for a living? Are you an athlete?" She made a point of looking him over; real slow, so he would notice. And he did; he stood a little taller, puffing out his chest.

"I work on a road crew," His eyes clouded, "You know what that is?"

She fought the urge to laugh, "I assume it means you work on a road; perhaps repairing it?"

He nodded, "Yeah, sure, something like that." He looked her over; going slowly. "I'm Jason by the way." He told her briskly, "So are you..." He paused a moment, " Here with someone?"

She smiled, genuinely smiled. He grinned at her, his blue eyes brightened. "Well, actually…"

Eric chose that moment to step out, Jason lost all his bravado instantly. "Lennie," He glanced at Jason before focusing on her, "Godric wants you to join him."

Jason blinked rapidly, baffled. "You're with…" He waved his hands between the two of them, "Him?"

She chuckled softly, shaking her head. She stepped around Eric heading into the house; she heard Eric's voice.

Eric spoke quietly, "You can thank me later."

Lennie stepped into the living room; Godric had resumed his position in the chair. She crossed to him. He reached a hand for her; she held out her own; his fingers curled around hand. She stood beside him; her hand held in his.

Jason crossed the room; she watched him. He looked over; pausing. He came over; it took him a moment to realize Godric was sitting there.

"You showed great courage today," Godric spoke in a reserved, gentle tone. "We are grateful; rest assured you have friends here, should you ever wish to return."

Jason nodded too fast, "Ah, thanks…" He paused, debating what to call Godric, "But I think I've had enough of Texan hospitality for a while."

Lennie smiled slightly at that.

Godric flashed a slight smile in amusement. He tipped his head to the side, indicating Jason was free to leave. When he spoke to Lennie it was in an ancient language. "He's quite amusing, for a human."

"Indeed," Lennie replied in the same tongue.

They fell quiet; others came and spoke with Godric. He kept hold of her hand the entire time.

***

Lennie caught sight of Lenore as she strolled into the main area. She gently squeezed Godric's hand; he looked over. He made no motion; simply sat and watched. Lenore crossed to the blonde, Sookie.

"Well, hello there," Lenore greeted sweetly.

Heated words passed between them; Bill failed miserably in his attempt to be a hero. Sookie shoved Lenore back; the vampire grabbed her. Godric stood then; in a blur he crossed the room. He grabbed her by the jaw, stopping her from biting Sookie. Eric was at his back; ready to defend his Maker.

Lennie crossed her arms; watching as Godric asserted his authority. No one could stomp your ass as politely as he could. Using nothing but calm, soothing tones, he could make you grovel at his feet and make you think it was your idea. She loved it.

Bill grabbed his Maker by the arm and hauled her away. Lennie followed; now was her opportunity to confront him. But she never made it. As she crossed the floor, she stopped, something didn't feel right suddenly.

She turned to the door as it opened; a human walked in wearing a black coat. It was too hot for such a coat. Unless…

She spun around, diving for Godric. The explosion ripped through the house. Screams filled the air. The assault continued as a hail-storm of bullets destroyed the house from the yard. Lennie covered her Maker; her arms around his head. Bullets smacked into her body; instead of his. She heard them zing by; the walls and house riddled with holes.

Vampires screamed and cursed; there was a rushing sound of air, as they blurred outside. Human screams filled the night. The gun-fire stopped. More screams came from inside the house. People were weeping, crying, and begging for help.

Lennie lifted her head, using her arms to lift herself off of him slightly. Her hair fell around them both in a shroud of black silk. She stared down at her Maker.

"I am fine," He told her calmly. "Go."

She blurred out of the house, ripping her way through the humans too slow to escape.

**

When Lennie returned she saw Godric stand amidst the scorched and gore-covered room. He looked around, his expression filled with heavy sorrow. Bodies of vampires and humans killed in the attack lay scattered about on the floor. He looked like a lost little boy in that moment. His eyes said more then words ever could. She felt for him and crossed the floor. He looked at her, his eyes asked why this had happened. She simply took his hand, it was the only answer she had for him.

"Make arrangements for the survivors." He instructed softly

She nodded, dropping his hand. Stepping over body parts; she made her way to another room in the house.

She made the call to the Hotel Carmilla as he had asked. Hanging up she walked out the back door and headed toward Eric's car. Bodies littered the yard and it reminded her of her human days. When she had walked the field after a battle; searching through countless corpses for those of her fallen men. This night was quiet though; no humans were left alive.

She climbed behind the wheel and drove to the hotel. Godric would arrive shortly and she had to be there when he did.

There was a massive gathering of humans around the hotel. News vans were scattered about the street; cameras were being tested. It was a media circus. Lennie frowned; there was only one person who could do this. She stepped around the crowds, no one noticed her. They were too busy talking on their phones or testing their equipment. Making her way into the lobby she paused at the sight of Nan Flannigan. They noticed each other. Nan smiled, Lennie didn't. Lennie crossed to her, hands clenched at her side.

"Hello, Lennox." Nan was all dressed up like she had a television commercial waiting.

"Bitch," Lennie kept her tone cold.

Nan ignored the comment, "I take it you're here for Godric, so am I."

Lennie tensed, but held back. "You think that just because you're on television, that will protect you?"

The blonde vampire regarded her a moment, "Are you threatening me?"

"I am warning you." Lennie said coolly, "Nothing will stop me from taking your heart if you order his death."

She scoffed, "Please, I am only here to over see his resignation. It's the only course of action in this mess."

"Godric saved countless lives." Lennie pointed out.

"And yet there are bodies littering his front lawn. The press already has this story." Nan smoothed a hand over her perfect hair. "I can't imagine who tipped them off."

Lennie grabbed Nan's throat; her fangs snapped down. Nan's guards stepped forward, Lennie squeezed tighter. They paused.

"I can snap your neck and while you're healing, cut your cold heart out."

Nan waved her men back; not panicking. "I know you burned down the church; you killed Steve Newlin. The ones at the top aren't very happy. It's a PR nightmare. "

"It was public service," Lennie clenched her fingers even tighter around Nan's throat. "Why don't we just cut the crap, bitch?"

"Fine," Nan's expression managed to be bored, despite the hold on her throat. "They want Godric removed, to step down. Despite your actions tonight and…in the past, there is a growing support for you to take over the position."

Lennie released Nan with a shove; cursing at her, "Never!"

"Is that your final answer?" Nan asked lightly, totally calm.

"Godric is Sheriff,"

Nan sighed, rolling her eyes a moment, "Not after I am through with him."

The blonde vampire stepped around Lennie; her people moved with her. Lennie turned, "Nan,"

The woman stopped and turned, casting a disparaging glare at her. "What?"

"If you do this, it will bring my wrath after you. I will hunt you down, no matter where you go. I will take your heart. Count on it."

Nan scoffed at her, "Just try it," She turned away, "I'm on television." and headed to the elevators.

Lennie moved to follow; she was going to rip that blonde bitch apart; lets see a television crew protect her now. But she stopped; she felt Godric approaching. She turned again, looking to the entrance. He walked in; Eric a dark shadow at his back. Bill, Sookie, and Isabelle brought up the rear.

Godric stopped within arms reach of her; she knelt down, going to one knee. She could feel the weight of his gaze on her shoulders. His hand touched her hair; smoothing through it. She lifted her head; their gazes locked.

_Lovisa,_ His voice filled her head, his lips never moving. _Your brother will need you more then ever, after this night is over. Keep by his side and do not rush to meet me. _

Godric dropped his hand from her hair; stepping around her. The others parted as they moved around. She stood up, moving to run after him.

"It's Lennie!" One of the photographers shouted, "Lennie, Lennie!"

Camera shutters snapped like hungry beasts. Flashes blinded her as they rapidly flickered on and off. She held up a hand against the barrage; her focus lost. Godric stepped on the elevator and the doors shut before she could reach him. She didn't miss the look on his face as the doors slid shut. It was a look of calm acceptance; of a man meeting his final hour.

"Godric," She ran for the stairs, ignoring the shouts of the photographers. Pulling open the door she ran up the stairs.

Slamming aside the final door, she made it to the roof but he wasn't there. Glancing at the Easter horizon she felt the dangerous approach of the sun. It wouldn't be long before dawn.

She walked slowly across the roof; the name of the hotel was written in huge white letters. She stared at them for a moment. He was going to take her suggestion; and meet his death at the roof. She shook her head; a sudden breeze caught her hair, whipping around her face.

The sound of a door opening made her spin around. Godric paused at the sight of her; he had changed to white clothes. It echoed Steve Newlin's suit from earlier. She couldn't move; his face was so incredibly tender.

"I won't let you do this," She said firmly, tears fell down her cheeks. "I can't."

He moved toward her, his stride was relaxed, calm. He wasn't afraid of what was coming. And that scared her more then anything ever had before.

"It's not up to you, _Lovisa._" He told her gently, "I have made my choice. This is my path and this is how I choose to end it."

"No!" She shook her head, her hair slid away from her, as if a veil was lifting. It reminded her of a wedding; in the final moments, when the groom lifts the veil of his new wife. "Godric, I refuse to let you do this. Please, it's not a lost cause. We can change things."

"I have done my part," He told her, he was closer now.

"No, you haven't, there is still more to teach them. To teach me," She couldn't keep the pleading from her voice. "Please, don't go yet."

"The vampires of this world are too brutal to be taught anything." He stated sadly.

"So was I," She pressed her hands to her chest, "You taught me how not to be cruel; how to temper my nature with kindness. You showed me what love is; how it feels. I would not have ever loved if you had not found me."

He paused then, "Then perhaps I have succeeded, at least with my own children."

"Our world needs you Godric. The humans had their Jesus. Why must you deny us our savior?" The words came out of her mouth, starling her to silence. She had never been religious, not since her human days. She certainly wasn't Christian; she'd just burned a church to the ground. But in that moment, in these words, was truth. They had come from her soul.

His face softened; his eyes filled with joy. "You think I a savior, my child?"

"You saved me, and Eric. And tonight, you stayed the tide of bloodshed. Stan would have slaughtered everyone and the others would have followed. But you stopped it. You have given wisdom to Isabelle, making her better. You have upheld honor when others faulted. Tonight, you protected the blonde human; and it didn't require bloodshed." She couldn't stop the words from her mouth, "Godric, you are the one we need to keep us from falling into nothingness. Vampires need your guidance, even if they won't say it out loud."

During this time, Eric had come out onto the roof. He looked incredibly large as he strolled toward them. Sookie stood at the door, watching.

"Listen to her, Godric." Eric said, "Listen to what she says."

Their Maker turned, facing him. He stood between them; looking at their faces. "I have no place left to me."

Lennie looked to Eric, he nodded. "We will make our place," She said; Godric glanced at her. "We'll go somewhere, just the two of us. No politics…no…bullshit. We can live in peace and you can finally write that book you wanted."

He smiled softly, "Who would read it?"

"Everyone," Eric promised, "Everyone will read it. You still have meaning, Godric."

The sky started to lighten; the pale grey of first dawn split the horizon. Godric looked to it; his eyes filling with wonder.

"I will not let you die," Eric's tone was harsh; "I will keep you alive by force if I have to."

His Maker shook his head, "Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"

Lennie ran to her Maker, throwing her arms around him. It was such a childish thing to do; but she did it anyway. Godric put his arms around her in response.

"I will not leave you to die alone." She pressed her face into his chest, "My place is by your side, for ever."

Godric kissed the top of her head, "As your Maker I am ordering you to leave me, both of you."

Lennie clutched him tighter; her body fought her. Her Maker had invoked his role; his authority over her. She had to fight herself to hold him.

"No, this time, I won't do as my Maker commands." She whispered softly. At her back she felt the first stinging wash of light. "I will not leave you."

"Neither will I," Eric was straining against his own body. "If you die, so do we. There is nothing for either of us, without you."

Godric reached out a hand, Eric took it. "Father, brother, son."

Lennie felt Eric's arms encircle her as he hugged Godric from behind.

The sun rose over the edge of the city line. The roof door banged aside, making all three look up. Jason came charging across the roof; Sookie stared for a moment, before following them.

Jason grabbed Lennie, trying to haul her toward the stairs, "I don't think this is the best time for a tan."

She fought him, trying not to hurt him. She kept her hold on Godric.

Sookie grabbed Eric, yanking on his arm. "Eric, come on! Please, don't do this!"

Godric watched as the humans tried, in vain to move his children from his presence. He looked once more at the slowly lightening sky.

Jason's pleas for Lennie to run for cover overlapped with Sookie's cries to Eric. Still his children didn't move. They would not leave him.

Godric closed his eyes. "Come," he said softly.

The three vampires moved in a blur to the shelter of the stairwell. Jason and Sookie were startled as they found themselves inside. The door slammed shut; locking the light out. Eric bent the lock on the door for good measure. He faced his Maker, grabbing the boy's shoulders.

"Don't ever do that again!" He scolded, like a father would his unruly son, "I can't take it!"

Lennie looked at Jason. He was pressed up against the wall; gasping in excitement. He forced a smile and it made her laugh. There was something incredibly…sweet about his humanness.

"So," He stood a little taller, "Come here often?"

She laughed harder.

Godric had pulled Eric into a hug; the two of them held each other; Sookie wept softly. Lennie stepped around the two vampires. She held out the same cloth Eric had given her earlier. Sookie nodded her thanks as she wiped her face.

"I'm Lennie," Lennie held out a hand to the human.

"Sookie Stackhouse." The blonde shook Lennie's hand, "So Godric's your Maker too, huh?"

Lennie nodded, releasing Sookie's hand, "Thank you for saving my brother."

"Brother?" Sookie made a face, she followed Lennie's nod to Eric. "Oh! Your _brother_, like by blood."

"Yes," Lennie smiled at the human, "I can see what he cherishes in you."

Sookie stared at her for a moment, "You are talking about Eric, right?"

"He may not show it as readily as others, Ms. Stackhouse. But my brother cares very deeply for others. Count yourself lucky to be included." Lennie leaned close, lowering her voice, "He's listed under Acts of God in life insurance policies."

Sookie blinked, it took a second before the joke sank in. She laughed, Lennie joined her.

The four of them settled in Eric's room. Eric and Lennie lay on either side of Godric. They hugged him between their bodies; their arms around him. Eric held her hand as they fell into sleep.

Sookie and Jason ended up sitting on the floor, backs to the door.

He looked at his sister. "Lennie is pretty hot, huh?"

Sookie shook her head, "Trust me, Jason. You don't want to do that. Her brother and father are…." She smiled as she looked at the three vampires sleeping on the bed. "You know what?" She slapped her brother on the arm, "Go for it, she seems real nice."

Jason nodded, grinning, "Yeah, she does."


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR NOTE: This chapter contains sexual scenes-- Be aware of what you read**

**The Princess and the Sheriff**

**Chapter 8: Aftermath**

_The next night…_

Lennie and Eric were alone in the hotel room. Godric had gone for a walk soon after waking. He seemed to need alone time right now. Neither of them argued with him. Lennie and Eric were supposed to be making plans. They were supposed to be talking, hammering out details; laying the ground work for where to go from here. Godric couldn't stay in Dallas; although Isabelle, the new Sheriff, had offered him a place in her nest. He wasn't inclined to take it. So it fell to Lennie, his main companion, to take care of the details. Despite her desire to plan with Eric, she found herself not quite focused. There was something off with her tonight.

The silence in Eric's hotel room was kept away by the soft music from the radio on the beside table. It seemed to be a steady stream of country woe-is-me songs. Sprinkled with the occiasional pop song. Lennie normally would have been able to identify each song and artist she heard; but tonight wasn't a good one for her. She knew Eric was also having a bad night. THey had ended up staring at one another for a long time after Godric left. Neither of them really knew what to make of this morning.

The music continued to play and they ended up standing at opposite ends of the room. Not that it was a big room; but it was enough.

"Okay," Eric stood up from the couch where he had sat the last few minutes. "It's settled then." He put his hands in his jeans pockes as he walked to the television. He was in the usual black jeans. A navy blue sweater covered his black undershirt. He faced away from her; his fingers toyed with the buttons on the television screen.

Lennie couldn't remember planning anything wiht him. Whatever he had decided he'd done it on his own.

"You'll have to run it by Godric," Lennie muttered, she was standing near the window.

She crossed her arms, pulling her long denim coat around her. Eric was across the room; he seemed to be struggling too.

"What's wrong with us tonight?" She asked lighlty.

Eric's gaze settled on her, she could feel it; he kept quiet.

"Do you think he'll agree to the move?" Eric finally asked.

She shrugged, she had no idea. "Whatever he decides; I'll agree to it. "

Lennie gazed down at the city around her. What the hell was wrong with her? She couldn't focus. It felt as though she was still sleeping; her mind hadn't woken with her tonight. Yet, she knew she was awake. The lights burned in a bright frozen mirage of civilization. She watched the humans move about on the sidewalks. The lyrics of whatever was playing reached her.

_...I hope life treats you kind and I hope you all have you dreamed of...._

_I wish you joy and happiness...._

_But above all this, I wish you love..._

_...And I will always love you....I will always love you..._

Lennie had to shake herself; there was no ominious warning in those lyrics...was there? This wasn't like her. She pressed ond hand against the glass of the window. She couldn't feel the cold surface under her palm; she couldn't feel anything in her chest, her heart didn't beat any more. If she had wanted to, she could have gone still. Unmoving, silent and completely still. Normally she didn't care about it, didn't think about anything like this.

Humans called this shock. Vampires didn't have a word for it. But tonight she found herself longing for something to make her feel. She needed strong arms to go around her and tell her she was okay.

Eric's presence wrapped around her a moment before his hands slid across her shoulders. He removed the coat from her body; tossing it aside. Lennie looked up questioningly as he pulled her into his arms. His lips softly covered her mouth; while his hands gripped her arms. His grip was strong; had she been human, he would have crushed her. As it was, he just held her very tightly. The kiss broke, the slightest of spaces between them. She stared into his blue eyes and didn't recognize the expression in them. His eyes were clouded with emotions. With...fear...she realized. He had the look of a desperate, questioning man on his face.

Lennie reached up with both her hands, capturing either side of his face. She was considerably shorter then he was; even with high heels on. But tonight, he seemed to be the smaller one of the two. Gone was the large, powreful Viking warrior. The man who stood before her was uncertain; he was lost.

She understood his reaction. She'd felt the same way weeks ago; when Godric had told her of his plans. Lennie put her arms around Eric's neck. Gently, one large hand caressed her cheek in a loving motion. His gaze was intense; searching. She held his gaze; not blinking or looking away. He seemed to need her focus; uninterupeted, unwavering. He pushed that one hand into her hair; desperate to run his fingers through it.

When he kissed her, it was passionate as only Eric could make it. She held onto him. At this moment; she was vunerable to anything Eric wanted to do. And what he did was exactly what she had needed. They both had needed this. Love-making wasn't just for humans; and on this night; they both found the comfort that had elluded them earlier. With each kiss, caress and motion they made; it helped each of them of the feel better.

The radio played on; masking the soft sounds they made.

Neither of them had a sense of how long they had been in bed. Lennie found hersel laying on her side, one arm tucked under her head, the other was draped around Eric's hips. He lay facing her, his position mirrored hers, except he had his head propped up in one hand, elbow resting on the pillow. The fingertips of his left hand drifted lazily across her thigh, making winsome patterns.

She smiled softly at the light tickelish sensations. She watched his face. Eric's short blonde hair was ruffled around his face. There was no gel in it right now. It fell around his face like nature had wanted. The light blonde silk of his hair was beautiful against his white skin. His blue eyes were soft; their color richer with the blonde hair falling across his forehead.

Their gazes met and he smiled; a soft curl of lips. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

Lennie reached out a hand and caressed the great expanse of his left shoulder. "You are so beautiful. I like being here, with you, just laying here."

He leaned down, lighlty kisisng her lips. "Well, we did just finish vigorous physical activity. And everyone knows you should rest after each set."

She laughed softly, her arms going around his neck. Eric rested his head on her chest; his arms sliding under her back. He lay atop, gently holding her. Silence fell between them as the radio played another song. Eric lifted his head at the country song that came on. He reached over her muttering in Old Swedish and slapped at the machine. Static hissed and voices garbled, eventually the sounds of techno came on and he returned to resting on her. Both arms wrapped around her again.

Lennie caressed one hand through his short hair, the other lay on his huge, wide back. He was massive compared to her, yet somehow this position worked. It was incredibly comfortble for her to hold him. She loved the feeling of his body against hers. Eric was all muscle and strength; yet he was incredibly gentle and tender when he made love to her. Even now, as they just lay together, he was tender. Careful of how he lay on her. he had take one hand and was caressing her hand was relaxed, the motion was unconscious.

Eric spoke, his head resting on her chest, "Do you think he'll like Shreveport?"

Lennie hadn't realized that's what he had decided earlier. "Do you really think it's wise to take him to your territory?"

"No one will bother him. He can have the quiet he needs." Eric muttered, lifting his head, gazing at her face. "What are you worried about?"

"Sophie-Anne," Lennie muttered.

Eric was quiet for a while, he settled his head back down. "It's possible she might have a problem with it."

Bringing Godric into your territory might make her feel threatened." Her hand on his back absently rubbed the muscles under his skin. She wasn't thinking about it.

He shook his head, "I'll deal with her."

Lennie frowned at that. Eric was old, he was powerful. But this was the Queen of Louisiana. He thought he could handle her? She shook her head; no, this was something for her to handle.

Eric lifted his head, "I'm hungry."

"Same." The brush with sunlight this morning had hit her hard; she was in need of blood.

He lifted himself up on his arms, turning, he slid of the bed. He stood up; the multi-colored glow of the skyline washed over his naked body. The muscled planes of his tall, powerful body were devestatingly reminded her of a Heathen, wild, god of the darkness. Lennie shook herself. She really was hungry tonight. She wasn't this doe-eyed about Eric's beauty.

He moved around the room; getting dressed. They had thrown their clothes around in the rush to be naked. Lennie watched him. Enjoying the lingering moments of his nakedness. Eric glanced over at her, feeling her gaze. He smiled slowly, his eyes sparked with teasing. He blurred across the room; she gasped as he appeared on top of her. Hands on either side of her head; legs straddled her.

"You're very content all of a sudden." He said gently. "Still recovering?"

Laughter bubbled out of her, she smoothed her hands through his hair. It was like heavy, cool silk throug her fingers. He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly.

"We should order in," He said. "I'm not inclined to let you leave just yet."

She arched a brow, "What's with you?" Her tone was light, tinged with joy.

He shrugged his huge shoulders, "I just like having you around."

"Ah," She rested her hands on his forearms; they felt like rock under hands. "So...this will continue in Shreveport then?"

He regarded her; before he could answer, there was a knock at the door. "Eric?"

Lennie frowned at the sound of Sookie Stackhouse in the hallway. Lennie shoved Eric back, not being gentle. He rolled to the side, she stood up.

"You had to do it," She shook her head; gathering her clothes in her arms.

There was another knock, "Eric? It's Sookie."

Lennie pulled on her short denim skirt. As she went to the door, she tugged on her purple t-shirt. Eric appeared in front of the door, grabbing her hand. She glared up at him. He gave the slightest shake of his head.

"Lennie, it's not like that." He whsipered, the human wouldn't hear him. "It's...it's political."

"Bullshit," She snapped, "This is because she's something other then just human and Bill has her. It's not politics. I know you better then that."

He shook his head again, "I need her on my side, Lennie. The queen and Bill..." He stopped short.

Lennie frowned, "The Queen and Bill what?"

He stared at her, his eyes showed his thoughts. Lennie wasn't stupid, she didn't miss the look he gave her. "They've got their own plans for her."

"I am trying to protect her, Lennie. Sookie is a...genuinely nice person. She's got a good heart." He touched her cheek lighlty, "We both know what will happen if Sophie-Ann and Bill get their way."

Lennie grit her teeth for a moment; how dare he stir those memories in her. She shook off his hand; pulling open the door. Sookie gasped, a hand going to her mouth, at the sight of them.

"Is this a bad time?" Sookie asked lighlty.

"I am going out." Lennie snapped, pushing around the blonde human. "If Godric comes back before I do, talk with him. It has to be his choice, Eric."

Lennie moved down the hallway; hands tucked behind her back. She studied her feet flexing her toes inside her boots. Her mind was still disorganized. And for Eric to go and wake those memories...? She was suddenly angry. He must have had a blonde moment.

Stepping off the elevator she crossed the lobby and walked outside. She could have taken a fang-banger in the lounge; but it turned her stomach to do that. Not only did they expect to get paid, they reminded her of left-over food. She preferred to drink from someone not already a pincushion. Perhaps it was the royal upbringing she had as a human; or perhaps she was just being fussy. But it she needed to get out of this place for a few minutes.

It didn't take long to find a bar that was full of willing men. Lennie didn't waste time tonight. She glamoured the first man who approached her; taking her fill, she put him to sleep. The walk back to the hotel gave her a chance to think. Now that she was feeling better; she could think clearly.

Eric's words lingered in her mind. He knew better then to remind her of Sophie-Ann. It been centuries long passed; since Godric and Eric had found her, dying because of Sophie-Ann. The bitch queen had taken Lennie prisioner when she was still a young vampire. She had enslaved Lennie with silver chains; she'd forced Lennie to drink contaminated blood. They hadn't known back then about Hepititis B. Lennie hadn't realized it was the blood that made her sick; that made her too weak to stop Sophie-Ann from hurting her.

It hadn't been until Godric and Eric found her, brought her back to health, that any of them had learned about it. Godirc had said he'd seen it before in his travels. But they didn't have the science then, to figure it out. ERic had been set on killing Sophie-Ann. She wasn't queen then; but she did have powerful friends. Godric was just beginning his plans for peace between humans and vampires. He hadn't wanted a war to break out. But he had gone to Sophie-Ann. Her Maker had confronted the woman on his own. To this day, Lennie had no idea what he had done or said. Not even Eric knew. But whatever it was, he had become feared through out the vampire world. And for centuries that fear held the other vampires at bay from ever trying to strong arm Lennie or Godric, ever again.

To this day the vampires feared Godric; but their new power in this open lifestyle, had made them arrogent, cocky. Their once reverant respect of Godric had dewindled. Her Maker had not embraced this new world like the others had. As a result, they veiwed him with critical eyes. Calling him backward, foolish and others-but until last night, with Nan-the vampires had never openly mocked him. They whisper about his plans for peace, but theystill feared and respected him too much to interfere.

Lennie knew the queen well enough to know she would not let Godric stay, not for long anyway. Sophie-Ann would eventually come to Shreveport or send an envoy. She would bring war to Eric's territory, and all because Godric and Lennie were there. Sophie-Anne would make life miserable for all three of them. That wasn't something Lennie could allow. She had to think of a way to stop the queen; to ensure Godric could be left in peace.

She would have to discuss this matter with Godric. It might change his mind about settling in Shreveport. Her Maker deserved peace; he'd earned it a million times over. Bigger question for Lennie: If he did decide to pre-empt the queen and visit her first-would he send Lennie to do it? She hoped not; she had no inclination to ever be in Sophie-Anne's presence, ever again, so long as she lived.

**

Back at the hotel, she crossed the lobby. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sookie. Lennie paused, at the sight of BIll standing next her. He had plans to hand her over to the queen. Lennie knew that Sookie wouldn't last long once he did that. And the human seemed to matter to Eric. Lennie shook her head; sstepped on the elevator and went up to Eric's room. Even from the elevator bay; before the doors opened; she could feel Godric's presence. Once the doors opened it spilled around her like a warm blanket against the cold. His presence wrapped her up and soothed her. Almost instantly her mind was calm; her fears swept away. It was soothing.

Once at Eric's room, she knocked, the door opened. Eric was in the midst of a convesation with Godirc; he turned away from her as soon as the door opened. Crossing back to where Godric sat on the couch. Lennie shut the door behind her; leaning on it. The radio was still on; a hard rock song played at low volume.

_"I will not die, I will wait here for you, I'll wait here for you...On this bed I lay, losing every thing. I can see my life passing me by...wake me up...I will not die...I will survive..._

Lennie stayed at the door, it was clear Eric and Godric weren't done talking. She didn't want to interupt them.

"I think it is the best place for you to go." Eric said.

She studied Godric. He wore fresh clothes that had been here when they woke. At some point in the day Sookie had gone out shopping for Godric. The clothes had been left in the room before they had woken for the night. There had been a note from Sookie explaining that her brother, Jason, had made all the choices for the ancient Maker. Jason thought he knew what a 'kid' might like. The results weren't too bad.

Godric was in pale-washed blue jeans and a bright red t-shirt. Black sneakers were on his feet. The clothes made him look his physical age, young. One had to look into his eyes to know he was ancient. The shirt was a little tight across the chest; but it suited him. You noticed his wide, powerful shoulders and muscular build. His customary loose clothes didn't allow for his muscled frame to be noticed. From where she stood; she could see his tattoos. The dark blue ink of the tattoo on his left upper arm seemed richer against the red shirt. The wavy lines were more defined; it made you look twice. The collar tattoo; that reminded Lennie of a necklace, peeked out from the v-neck cut of the shirt. She could also see the top end of the tattoo along Godric's back. She it to be the hilt of a sword; it was a ancient Roman sword. Lennie didn't know why he had ink markings. The only one who knew the meaning of the tattoos was Godric.

The fit of the shirt coupled with the glimpses of tattoos actually made him sexy. Lennie found it amusing that she could use the word _sexy _to describe her Maker.

From here she could see his profile. His expression showed he was thinking, considering. "It is the best place, at least for now. Until we can find a more permanent place to settle."

"So it's agreed then." Eric's shoulders loosened, he'd worried Godric would refuse. "You and Lennie will come to Shreveport." Eric stated coolly

Godric looked to his son, "What will you do?"

Eric considered. "I will stay on as Sheriff." He said, turning to face them, "I have laid foundations for things. I need to see them through."

Godric stood up, crossing to Eric. The Viking hunched down to meet his Maker's eyes. "I look forward to being with you again." He whispered softly in Old Swedish.

Eric knelt down; his arms going around his Maker. Godric cupped his hands around Eric's face; he gently pressed his forehead against Eric's. Eric hadn't had a chance to adjust to Godric's decision to leave them. She'd had weeks to try and deal with it. Her brother deserved his time with their Maker. Sibling rivalry was not something either of them struggled with.

Godric's voice reached her. "_Lovisa, _let's go for a walk."

He crossed to her; taking his hand; they stepped out of the room. Eric stood; wiping his face to hide his bloody tears. He crossed to the phone, turning his back to them as he picked it up. Godric shut the door, keeping hold of her hand. They walked down the hallway. They reached the elevator and went down. He stood beside her quietly, his grip on her hand was firm.

Godric settled them in the lounge. He let her hand go as he sat across from her. They were in a shadowed corner. Far from easy listening and the main crowd; ensuring privacy for their conversation. Godric was quiet; he sat back in his chair, arms resting on either side of him.

"Are you agreeable to moving to Eric's lands?" Godric settled his gaze on her,

"Yes, whatever you want is fine." Lennie considered her next words. "We will have to pay a visit to Sophie-Anne as soon as possible."

He gave a nod, but offered no comment.

Lennie debated how to ask the next question. "Would you like me to be your envoy to the queen on this meeting?"

His dark eyes were hard to read. He maintained his silence for a long time.

"No," He finally said, "It is best if I do this."

"And if she attacks you?" Lennie suggested.

"She will not," Godric assured her. "It is has been many centuries since our encounter. It is my hope she has changed for the better."

Lennie shook her head; not convinced. "You give her more credit then I would. But what if she still holds a grudge?"

Godric regained the silence from before. Lennie could tell he was thinking. What he was thinking she wasn't sure. His mind was closed to her. But whatever it was, he would eventually share it; in his own time.

"I am safe enough, on this visit. " He told her. "While I am away; I want you to take care of whatever needs to be done."

Lennie agreed with him, "Alright."

Godric stood, she followed him. They made their way back across the lobby. Eric stepped off the elevator; his luggage in hand. He carried two leather bags, one each hand. The three of them stood off to the side of the main bays; backs to the main area.

"Well?" Godric asked, peering up at the taller man.

"I've made flight arrangements for us," Eric spoke in low tones; "Bill and Sookie are also booked on the flight. We leave within the hour. I have also arranged for accommodations for the two of you. It will do until you can find where you wish to settle."

Godric nodded, "Good, then we can move on."

**

Across the lobby, Jason fussed with his hair, tugged at his shirt. He was nervous. He couldn't keep still as he waited. He turned when the bell dinged, hoping for Lennie. He frowned when it was Eric. He saw Lennie and Godric gather with him. They talked for a moment before heading toward him. He smoothed a nervous hand over his shirt. As she came toward him, Jason smiled at Lennie; his gaze slid over her. The girl had amazing legs; she was incredibly sexy as she walked toward him. He didn't even notice Godric and Eric.

Eric went to the desk to check out; handing his bags to a bell-boy. They were put with a collection of luggage, all belonging to their group. Orders were given to have their bags sent to one of the waiting cars. A few men moved back and forth, carrying their bags.

"Umm, hi," Jason muttered as he approached Lennie.

He tried not to stare at her chest too much; it took effort; but he managed to meet her eyes. He didn't even notice Godric beside her; he was so nervous.

Lennie smiled at him, noticing his uneasiness, "Hi again."

Jason pursed his lips for a second, before blurting out, "How about going out with me some time? You know… if you, ah, want to?"

Sookie covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. Bill was completely puzzled.

Lennie grinned at him; she found it oddly flattering that he liked her that way.

"Cause you know, um..." Jason opened and closed his mouth a few times, "I think you're really hot."

At her side, Godric chuckled softly. Lennie resisted the urge to chuckle too. "I appreicate at that. Thank you."

Jason bobbed his head, shyly.

Eric made his way over to them; putting his wallet into his back pocket. He noticed Jason and gave him a very cold look.

"Cool, so you want to give me your number or should I give you mine?" Jason asked, his confidence restored.

"What the-"Eric was cut off.

Godric spoke, "You should ask her family first."

Jason looked down at the boy vampire. He really looked at him. The vampire was wearing the clothes Jason had picked out. He'd never noticed the muscles on him before. He had tattoos too; how could Jason have missed that?

"Oh." Jason's confidence fell, "Are they old fashioned that way? Oh, man, they aren't Mormon, are they? Cause I've had enough of crazy religous people."

Godric's eyes sparkled with humor, "No, they're not crazy religious people."

Jason nodded, he seemed to be comfortble again. "That's good." A look of consideration crossed his blue eyes. "Are you like her cousin or something?"

Godric smiled, Lennie couldn't help but laugh. Eric was frowning really hard at Jason.

Sookie spoke up, "He's her Maker, Jason."

Jason's face paled, surprise widened his eyes. "You're…her…" He gulped loudly; as he blinked for a minute. "But you're a kid."

"Thank you for the clothes, Mr. Stackhouse." Godric said lighlty. "They are...not my usual choice."

Jason shrugged, "Well, you know, pajamas are only for sleeping in. Not actually wearing around town. Besides, you got a nice build." The human tugged his shirt; showing off his muscles. "Well, for a kid."

Lennie was highly amused, she rubbed a hand across her brow; shaking her head. It was the only to keep from lauhging out loud.

"Thank you," Godric smiled slightly, his expression showed his amusement.

Eric grumped, "Don't you think of a second you are getting near her."

Jason looked up at him, he frowned. But it was weak. He was clearly intimidated. "Oh, are you her ex-or something?"

"Something," Eric leaned in close to Jason, "Something very close to her." He leaned back.

Lennie frowned at her brother; and yet she was flattered. Still..."I am very flattered, Jason. But um...I am probably not..."

"Mr. Stackhouse, why don't you pay us a visit?" Godric said gently.

She looked down at her Maker. "What?"

Jason brightened, "Really?"

Godric nodded, "You showed great strength of character on the roof. I would like to talk with you."

"Me? Dang, no one wants to talk to me. Ummm," Jason looked around the room as he thought about it.

Sookie hurried over, she linked arms with her brother. He looked at her. "He'd love to."

"I would?" Jason asked, she elbowed him. "I guess that would be okay," Jason nodded.

"Excellent," Godric nodded to both of them, "We'll talk soon."

He stepped away from the group; Eric followed him, glaring at Jason. Lennie put a hand on his arm, he jumped, looking at her.

"Its okay, Jason." Lennie assured him, "He won't hurt you."

"Sure, sure." He nodded quickly, "But ah, I don't think I'll be back in Dallas any time soon."

"How about we talk on the way to the airport?" Lennie suggested carefully. Moving toward the doors; Sookie nudged Jason and he followed her.

Outside, in one of the three cars, waiting. Eric kept shaking his head. Godric looked over at him.

"You cannot allow her to spend time with him." Eric stated, "He's..." The Viking stopped, "I just don't like it."

Godric smiled at him, "I know you love her; and she loves you. Sometimes, though, it's good to spend time with new people. She'll come back to you. We've all had relationships with humans."

Eric gave him a look, "You haven't."

Godric looked away from him, studying the street out the window. "Before you traveled with me, I did."

Eric stared at his Maker; surprise clear on his face. "You did?"

Lennie climbed into one of the cars, Jason sat next to her. Sookie and Bill took the last car and the motorcade pulled away. heading for the airfield used by Anubus Air.

**

We're going to Shreveport," Lennie told Jason, "At least until Godric wants to move on."

Jason's expression brightened, "You'll be around town then."

She nodded.

"I can show you the best places." Jason regained his confidence. He thought of Godric again, "That is…if, ah, your dad won't mind."

She wasn't sure what Godric would think of it. It had never really crossed her mind to ask him. She'd never really spent any real, one-to-one time with a human of personal interest. Her only companion through the centuries had been Godric. To her knowledge he had kept himself out of human-vampire relationships as well. She considered asking Eric, but changed her mind. She could make up her own mind on this matter; but she would consult with Godric at a more appropriate time.

"I don't know if he will object." She said honestly.

Their car headed to the off ramp for the airport. She saw the hanger in the distance. Anubis Air had purchased a private section of runway in every major city in America. It made transportation much easier and more secure. Security is what their customers paid for.

Lennie stepped out of the car. Her luggage was unloaded. Staff from the hotel had loaded it once Eric checked-out. The other cars pulled in, Eric stepped out, Godric followed. Bill and Sookie arrived in their own car. Eric strode across the ground and jogged up the stairs to the plane. He had to duck to enter the private jet. Godric followed him; Bill made his way on board. Sookie crossed to her brother, taking her time.

Lennie faced Jason, "Are you coming with us?"

"I'll find my own way home." He assured her, "I like to drive; you should see the truck I have back home. It's sweet."

She found her self smiling, "We'll talk soon."

Sookie joined them; Jason smiled at her. "Hey, glad your okay."

Lennie headed onto the plane. She sat down next to Godric; he was next to the window. He was staring out the small clear-circle shaped window; at the hanger around them. He reached over and took her hand without a word. She let him. It was a comforting gesture and they both needed that right now.

Eric was on the phone with his second in command, Pam. He was talking bar-business as they waited to taxi down the runway. Bill stood at the small open area near the back of the plane. He was warming a bottle of True Blood in the small microwave. A bell chimed and he opened the unit. Taking out his bottle; he shut the door and made his way to a seat. Godric's hand left hers as he sat down across from them. Lennie crossed her legs at the ankle, folding her coat around her, interlacing her fingers across her stomach.

Bill watched her for a moment, "What's your interest in Jason?"

Lennie tipped her head to the side; this had been the opening she'd waited for. "What's your interest in Sookie?"

She caught the shift his body language, so when he lied to her, she was prepared. "She's mine."

"That's not what I asked." Lennie stated coolly. "Not to worry," Sookie stepped onto the plane. "We'll finish this conversation later."

Bill stood up and Sookie smiled at him. Lennie watched their interaction as they sat together near the front. She had never wanted a human companion, let alone human lover. Perhaps her interest in Jason was because he could turn on Eric; or perhaps it was cause she liked what she saw in him. She wasn't sure yet. The events from last night hadn't really left her yet. She was still adjusting to the idea of living in Eric's lands. It was too much for her to think of including a human in her world as well. It was such a foreign idea to her. She wanted to settle one thing at a time.

Lennie knew that once they landed in Shreveport, Louisiana, Godric would be going to see Sophie-Anne. First, Lennie had to deal with that, she was concerened for him. Then there was the problem with Bill; he had to unravel that somehow. She had a lot of things to sort through right now. Adding Jason Stackhouse to the mix had to wait.

There was a hiss of static as the PA system came on. "Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Anubis Air. I'm your captain, John Patrick and flying co chair with me to is Martin Wallis. Our flight time is one hour and ten minutes. So just sit back and enjoy the flight."

Their plane was guided out of the hangar and they were soon taxing down the runway. Within moments they were airborne and headed to their new home.

**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Princess and the Sheriff**

_Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power.  
__Abraham Lincoln_

_I hope our wisdom will grow with our power, and teach us, that the less we use our power the greater it will be.  
__Thomas Jefferson_

_To fight and conquer in one hundred battles is not the highest skill. To subdue the enemy with no fight at all, that's the highest skill.  
- Sun Tsu_

**Chapter 9: Godric and Sophie-Ann**

******

Godric watched as the moon played hide-and-seek with him in the sky. Thin clouds drifted across the white sphere, tugged along by a warm breeze. The heavy scent of damp salt permeated the air. He heard the laughter of the ocean near by. He thought of happy children, playing. Their laughter calling to him, w_on't you join us?_ He smiled as the shy moon's pale light illuminated the structure below palace of Queen Sophie-Ann was by modern standards, flashy. It was meant to inspire awe, reminding visitors of where they were. Godric stood on the low hill before the large, sprawling house. He made his way down, crossing to main entry.

To gain access to palacehe had to cross a man-made lake via floating boardwalks. They formed a cross on the water; allowing access from three sides. He was facing the center path. There were two male vampires in black suits standing on either side of the main door. The exterior was richly decorated with different shades of pale cream-colored marble. Columns ran the length of the house from the ground to the second floor; supporting it. The further up one looked at the building; the more grand and glorious it got. It was built in the style of Ancient Greek palaces. A statement of the owner's believed importance to the world.

After more then 2000 years of life; he had seen palaces before. The house had no effect on him. He focused on the task at hand. He was here to speak to the queen; about his presence in her domain. It was a courtesy call really, politically speaking. He closed his eyes a moment; to ground himself. Within his mind he could feel Lennie's presence miles away in Shreveport. He tapped the link between them. He could see her moving about their house, Eric stood with her. They were moving furniture and talking between themselves. She was doing as he has asked, settling their home. Godric could feel her apprehension for him; her concern that Sophie-Ann may attempt to overpower him. Godric was moved; no one worried about him quite like his _Lovisa. _She didn't worry because she thought him helpless; she knew he wasn't. She worried because she loved him so.

Godric withdrew from the link between them; lest she sense his presence in her own. He opened his eyes and crossed the water. The boards under his feet moved, rocking gently with the water. It was oddly soothing. Crossing to the other side he paused as the guards opened the door. Godric saw the marble and gilded hallway before him. No expense had been spared in this home. He had seen grandeur before; he was not intimidated or at all moved by his surroundings.

A human stood in the hall waiting for him. She was dressed in short-shorts and a red bikini top. Her feet were bare. Her hair was styled into pig-tails on either side of her head. She smiled at him; looking over his clothes.

"Jeans are comfortable aren't they?" She asked. "I'm Hadley, by the way."

Godric didn't reply, simply walked through the open door. One of the men shut it behind him.

"I like the t-shirt too," The human said, "I hadn't thought the infamous Godric would be a Slipknot fan."

His clothes had been picked up by one of Eric's human employees. They'd come to the house before he left to visit the queen. There hadn't been enough time between landing at the airport and coming here to find him a tailored suit. Not that he would have worn it. He had dressed this way for a reason.

"Well, come on." The human turned and led him through the marble hallway. "You sure are a quiet one."

The human led him to a large pool area. It reminded him of the great bath houses found in Rome during the height of its power. Along the exterior wall, it was all windows. There was an uninterrupted view of the ocean from this room. The ceiling was dripping with crystal chandeliers; real gold was inlaid between the marble tiles over head. Frescos decorated the walls in a beach-theme; striking him as slightly childish in their details. The soft strings of classical music came from every corner of the great pool-house.

Sophie-Ann, Queen of Louisiana, was lounging on a chaise. Her pale body was draped in a rich red silk robe; her black two-piece swimsuit was meant to accent her sex appeal. Godric stood across the pool from her. She was reading a copy of _Living Dead_ magazine, it was a vampire-publication similar to OK! and US WEEKLY. There was a picture of Lennie on the cover. It was from the lobby of the hotel; her arm over her face. The headline: WHAT IS SHE HIDING? splashed across the cover in yellow letters. After several long seconds; Sophie-Ann lowered the magazine. She stared at him through her white-rimmed sunglasses. Using one manicured fingernail she lowered the large-lens sunglasses, regarding him coolly. Her gaze swept over his simple clothes; she was unimpressed. Her pale blue eyes were empty of expression; she looked bored.

"Queen Sophie-Ann," Godric's tone was reserved, "I came as courtesy to announce my presence here. I apologize for not giving you more notice."

She waved a manicured hand at him; the polish on her nails matched her red robe. "It's not everyday Godric the Great, drops by."

Godric tipped his head in acknowledgment.

He had been made aware of his nickname centuries ago. It was not one he had chosen. Indeed, it had been bestowed on him by others of his kind. He would not have given himself such a name. Calling himself _Godric the Great_ seemed pretentious.

"Have you fed tonight?" She asked lightly, "Hadley?"

The human took a step closer. Godric ignored her, "I have no need."

Sophie-Ann smiled, it was a touch evil. "Perhaps you would prefer something younger?"

"No, thank you." Godric spoke softly.

Sophie-Ann waved her hand, dismissing Hadley. They were alone. She picked up her magazine again. A few moments of silence passed by.

Godric spoke, "I am simply here to assure you, that my stay in your queendom is temporary. I came only to visit with Eric."

"I love reading these things." Unmoving from her chaise; She turned another page in her magazine. "I heard you ran into trouble with the Fellowship in Dallas."

"Some," He admitted.

"It's good that Newlin creep is dead. He had it coming, self-righteous dick that he was. I've wondered though, who among your vampires would kill him? You certainly wouldn't do it. It goes againast your goals of peace. But it does ensure the humans take us serisously."She turned another page of the magazine. "They will think twice before coming after us." She paused, "However, they did send a suicide bomber into your nest. Missing that was a sloppy mistake on your part."

Sophie-Ann settled more comfortbly on her chaise turning another page. "However, I have considered the destruction of Newlin's church. I would have ordered it if Texas was my queendom." She considered again, still not looking agawy from her magazine. However, the extent of the fire, the...sheer size of it...reminds me of someone." She paused dramaticly.

She was openly toying with Godric. He was unaffected by it. The queen waved her hand as if dismissing whatever she thought.

"That was a very nice touch. Very Hollywood." She took a moment to examine her nails. "I very turned on by what I saw. Such destruction always gets me going. I wish I had someone like that here. Life might not be so incredibly dull" She ran her thumb over her nails, "Sorry to hear about you getting kicked out of Dallas."

Godric knew she wasn't the least bit sorry. Her tone was devoid of anything but arrogance. He didn't say a word.

The queen glanced at him then, "Your progeny, Eric," She mused slightly, "I do enjoy having him as my Sheriff." She smiled to herself. "He's very..."She waved her hand, "Good at what he does. His future is bright, at the moment."

Godric didn't miss the vieled threat in those words. He kept himself still, nodding at her words. "It's good to hear he is doing well."

"So, you want me to just leave you be and let you hang out?" The queen regarded him for a long moment; studying his clothes critically.

She stood up then; moving with grace. Her beauty did not affect him as she made her way around the pool. She came to stand in front of him; bending down like an adult would to a small child. She clasped her hands on her knees, peering at him.

"You really expect me to believe that, Godric? That your only here to see Eric."

He met her gaze, "It is the truth."

"So you came all this way for a family reunion?" She laughed; it was a bright, sparkling sound. "How sweet. Tell me, is Lennie still with you? I saw her last movie; great work." Sophie-Ann stood, regarding him with cool eyes. "Had you brought her with you, when you came to see me, I might have believed you sincere. But since you did not…" She turned away, her hand moved in a cast-off gesture. "I can only think that you are lying to me."

"I have no reason to lie." His tone was calm.

Sophie-Ann appeared in front of him, fangs out. "You have every reason to lie to me! You think me a fool? Do you honestly think I don't know what you want?"

"I want to visit my son." He repeated.

Sophie-Ann snarled at him, "You are here to take my domain from me."

"I have no desire to be king of any territory. Not now, not ever. I came as a courtesy to you. A gesture of respect for your position." Godric met those pale blue eyes unaffected by her outrage. "I did not need to come here."

She scoffed at him as her fangs snapped back. She shook her head as if he were a silly child. "I am queen of this area. Had you not come to me; I would hunted you down and killed you. Do not think for a moment that Eric would stop me. He knows his place in our world."

Godric tipped his chin up, just slightly. "Now, it is you who is foolish, your majesty. To think that any forces you send would survive."

"You would not fight them." She said indignently, turning her back to him. She walked away as if to forget him.

Godric's spoke with surety. "Lennie would; you know her willingess to kill. She is a feared enemy, your majesty. It is not wise to cross her."

The queen waved a hand in the air; dismissing his words. "You want peace; everyone knows that. But peace with humans is a ridiculous goal!"  
She turned, as model would at the end of a runway, posing to her own rflection in the mirrors around her. Making her way back to him, she gave him little attention.

"You would order her not to fight. Yet another massacre because of you. You can't afford any more bad press. Where could you go then? No one would give you shelter."

Godric made no reply to her words. Sophie-Ann scoffed at him. Thinking him intimidated. She laughed again; enjoying her precieved authority over him.

"Give me Lennie," The Queen demanded, "Send her to me. As long as she stays with me, you are welcome to stay with Eric. It's a fair trade."

Godric gave the slightest shake of his head, "I will not."

Sophie-Ann shrugged him off, she paused a few feet from him. "Then you are not welcome in my queendom."

"I have every intention of staying your lands." Godric did not look away from the menacing glare she levelled at him.

Suddenly she laughed again, "God I love it! Your not at all what I expected. You think you're hot shit, don't you, boy?" She closed the gap between them. Bending down to his level. Her gaze met his, his dark eyes were calm. Her expression was patronizing

"Such arrogance, little man. Don't forget, I am the Queen here. You have no authority." She taunted him.

Godric let his age give weight to his eyes. Suddenly those dark depths were something more. Sophie-Ann flinched just a little but kept his gaze. The barest touch of his true power brushed across her. The softest whisper can annoucnce the greatest storm. The air pressure around her became a physical mass. Her body felt weaker, fragile. Godric's will took hold of her mind. She tried to ignore it. To push it away. Then everything got worse; she suddenly felt very human! Sophie-Ann tried to stand; to look away. Anything. But her body would not move. She was no longer in control of her own self. Panic trickled through her. She had forgotten who she really dealing with.

When he spoke, his tone was quiet. "I am here only to visit Eric." The weight lifed off her, releasing her, as Godric's eyes cleared. The Queen felt drained; sucked dry. She found herself gasping for air she didn't need. She felt shaky.

Godric's spoke lightly, "If you choose to send your forces to interupt my stay, you may. You know from experience, the cost of coming against me."

Sophie-Ann's gaze could no longer meet his eyes. Despite Godric having lifted his power from her. She continued to feel his power push against her, forcing her to step back against her will. She straightened; her hand played with the edge of her robe. It was a nervous human gesture. Her eyes held real fear now. For the first time since he arrived; she really looked at him. Remembered who and what stood before her. She shook her head. The motion was that of some one who was afraid. Turning away from him, she continued to shake her head as if trying to clear it of an unwanted memory. Her red hair moving with the force of it.

"No, no, no!" Her anger over-riding the human emotion. "You! I will not be afraid of you. I am Queen!" The tough words were a vain attempt to hide her fear. She searched wildly around the room, nothing she saw calmed her. Terror taken hold of her expression know. Whatever she was remembering because of his words; filled her with dread. "You would not do it; you are peaceful ..." Her voice trembled. Gone was the bravado of a queen. She was a frightened woman as she stared at the vampire boy before her.

The look on Godric's face was that of angel. She shut her eyes to stay the memories he had stirred. Sophie-Ann struggled to regain her composure but was still shaking. The effects of Godric's power were fresh in her mind. What had she done?

Godric turned, she made a grab for him. A desperate attempt to re-assert herself over the one she called boy.

"I have not dismissed you! I will have Lennie!And I will do as I please with Eric." She snarled.

He looked back at her. The authority of two thousand plus years of vampire existence filled every corner of that great room. She felt small and frail. A dying leaf against the wrath of a growing hurricane. She froze in mid-reach for him, her hand shaking. Invisible weight forced her hand down to her side. Pushing, demanding that she fall. Her knees threatened to cave in. The room seemed to close in on her. The sheer weight of his presence forced her to her knees. She caught herself on one arm. The other still clamped to her side.

"Know this," He said barely above a whisper, "All that has happened here tonight; all that you have remembered, is but a taste of what I am. This will be nothing; if you do not leave us alone."

Godric stepped back, turned away from her, heading back the way he came.

Sophie-Ann fought to rise. But she could not even lift a finger. He had made not one physical motion, other then turning away and still she knelt, watching him leave. Still the force around her demanded she go lower. As though to crush her through the very floor upon which she knelt. Her bones ached, bending under the pressure. She whimpered softly, believing herself to be moments from final death.

"Godric!" Sophie-Ann cried. "Godric!"

Godric moved to the front door. Sophie-Ann's cries echoed in the great palace. Still no one had come to her aid. One of the two guards blocked his exit. The second stood outside; readying to attack if his friend faild. The first one charged at Godric, with a yell of courage.. Godric blurred himself forward; one guard was suddenly flying through the air. The marble wall several yards away cracked as the guard slammed against it. Bits and pieces fell around him as he lay still on the polished floor. The second guard hesitated, looking down at the boy in a Slipknot t-shirt and jeans. In the same moment, the moon appeared from the clouds. Godric's presence transmuted the moon's soft silver glow had turned to sunlight. The pale light breathed across both of them. But only the guard began to scream. Smoke curled into the night air as blisters formed and skin peeled. BLood ran out from between the cracks in his skin, burning where it touched. Godric crossed the floating boardwalk as the moon slid behind it's cloudy cover.

The injured guards watched Godric's receding back, his power weighed down their very bones. This was not merely a boy in blue jeans. They had seen a boy approach the house, unassuming, forgettable. But it was _Godric the Great_ they watched leave. Who would not fear the fullness extent of the power he commanded so easily?


	10. Chapter 10

**The Princess and the Sheriff**

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Dead I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_- Three Days Grace- Time of Dying

**Chapter 10: No New Beginning**

_Shreveport, LA…_

Lennie stared out the window of the apartment Eric had arranged for them. Godric had left shortly after arriving; he'd changed to different clothes. Lennie wasn't sure why; but left him to it. She and Eric had spent time moving furniture. He'd left her a short while ago; saying something about business matters not waiting anymore.

She studied the exterior surroundings. The commercial buildings were different; the land was different, and yet it was all the same. It was another town; she'd lost count of all the towns she'd lived in over the centuries.

Dallas had been a home because of Godric. Eventually, she would come to think of this place as home. But only as long as Godric was here. And right now he wasn't. Her beloved Maker was with the Queen of Louisiana. Lennie knew he could handle whatever Sophie-Anne would do. But the question that haunted her- Would there finally be peace here? She had a sinking feeling that peace would still elude them.

She turned away from the window; settling at the kitchen table. Yes there was a kitchen here. The place was normally rented by humans. Eric owned the building so he had been able to get them an empty unit. There were occupied suites above her and below her. The unit to the right of them was empty. And to the left was the exterior of the building.

Lennie had been surprised when she walked in and found it furnished. Everything was ready to go. There were even black out covers over the windows in both bedrooms. There were more window covers in the living room and the kitchen. The locks had timers on them; and at dawn, would seal the unit. The place would be secure as a fortress until sunset. The timer was set to unlock the doors, and release the blackout covers when the sun set. Eric had told them both that the walls, window-covers, doors were bullet-resistant.

She wondered what kind of town this was; if they needed that. But she also realized that Eric had probably built this unit as a backup for himself. He would install things like that for his own safety; and now it was part of theirs.

The building she was staying in was beautiful. It reminded her of a grand old hotel. Brass fixtures were in the lobby complete with ivory accents; two-tone marble flooring; antique furniture in the waiting area. The place had character and charm; reminding her of high life in New York during the 1920's. There were modern touches through out the building: new elevators; fire alarms, close-circuit security cameras, security guards, automatic lights that came after dark. None of it was what she had expected to find in the sleepy state Louisiana. Eric had told them that he rented this building to his human employees; so she and Godric would be safe

The unit its self was nice too. The large apartment was a new construction; everything here had that unused feeling. The floor plan was open and the color palette was warm earth tones. Leather couches and chairs filled the living room. High-end entertainment equipment was encased in black walnut units around the room.

Each bedroom had a kingsize bed and a walk-in closet. There was a private bathroom in each room accessible through the closet. The showers were huge; with multi-spray functions. There was no toilet for obvious reasons. In the event that humans did come over, let alone stay, there was a small half-bath room, across from the kitchen.

Yes, the place was nice; but it didn't feel like home. Lennie shook herself. She sighed; the silence around her was too much. She stood up and moved to the built in stereo unit. Eric had made a point of telling her he had XM Satellite radio. She loved him for it; he knew her love for music. She turned on the unit, scanning until she found music that suited her. The music of Three_ Days Grace _filled the apartment.

The laptop that she turned on when she sat down; was here when they arrived. Eric had arranged for it. There was an extra one for Godric to use. He was surprisingly computer savvy; he had embraced modern technology with open arms. Eric was arranging for cell phones so they could keep in touch. He was even getting them a car; she wasn't sure what kind or how many-but knowing Eric it would be flashy and expensive. Her beloved brother was going all out to make his Maker comfortable here.

The laptop was up and running now.

Bringing up the internet she logged into her secure email. There was a message waiting for her. She was curious. There were only two other people, aside from Godric, who had her email address. She clicked on the highlighted box. The message title intrigued her: _Shreveport._

The contents were encrypted. When she opened the message; a key code box opened, asking for a password. Lennie wasn't surprised at that. Her sources always used encryption when sending her electronic information. She typed in the password and waited as the message was unscrambled.

What she saw in the message, however, did surprise her. Had she been human, her heart would have stopped. Lennie sat back from the computer; staring at the words before her. She stood up, she had to move around. Closing the laptop cover, she leaned on the back of her chair with both hands. So much for peace, she thought sadly.

The music of _Three Days Grace_ no longer suited her mood. She shut it off and decided to have a shower. She had to think.

It had never occurred to her that within hours of arriving; she would have to deal with assassination plots.

**

Godric paused as he closed the door to their unit. The air was perfumed with soft herbal scents from custom bath products. Eric had made sure the apartment was fully stocked before they arrived. Music floated out of one of the two bedrooms. Keys in hand, he crossed to the open bedroom door, peering in. He smiled gently as he watched Lennie. She was dancing around the bed in a black silk robe. She hadn't been this at ease in a very long time. As the song played on, he recognized the mournful tune to be _How to Save a Life_ by _The Fray_. It struck him as amusing that such a song would cause her to dance and sing along.

He leaned his shoulder on the doorframe, resting his head against the painted wood. He kept his hands in his jeans pockets. Watching her dance made him feel not only amused, but happy. She moved about with complete grace. Twirling and spinning with her arms held above her, like a ballet dancer. She swayed like a willow in the wind, from side to side. Only to spin around again; eyes closed. A smile played on her lips. A happy memory played in her mind. He didn't need to know her thoughts to recognize the look. He knew her too well to miss the expression of happiness.

Pushing off the door frame with a shrug of his shoulder; he left her to enjoy the music. The song ended for a moment, only to repeat again. He moved across to the living room. He settled on the Italian leather couch; the cushions welcomed him. He sat facing the black walnut entertainment unit. A large, 52 inch plasma television dominated the wall across from him. The shelves were weighed down by every movie a person could think of. To his right, the uncovered windows allowed for a wonderful view. He stood up, moving to the window he opened one. Allowing the warm breeze to followed him inside.

Godric turned back to the couch. Pausing as he noticed the laptop on the kitchen table. He could hear the soft hum of the machine as it waited for Lennie to return. He wondered what she had found. Her sources had probably already contacted her about their home land. Godric didn't bother to think about it; he had a hunch the information wasn't good. His meeting with Sophie-Ann had alerted him to quite a few things around first and for most being: All three of them were at risk here.

Godric stood at the window, feeling tired. It was close to the kind of physical tired that humans knew. But it was far heavier then anything they could imagine. He had hoped for a new beginning here. It seems he was wrong; and yet not. He had been right when he said vampires couldn't change. Yet his children had argued with him, Lennie especially. She had convinced him there was hope. Her words had inspired him to try again.

After tonight though, he had to wonder if he had the strength to continue on. There was a fight coming. Had he so wanted, Godric could have stopped it all. But he was so tired. He had no will left in him to fight. He had to hope that Lennie and Eric would be strong enough to handle what was coming.

**


	11. Chapter 11 part 1

**Playlist suggestions: Hup, Kuzu Kuzu and ****Dilli Düdük** by **Tarkan**

**The Princess and the Sheriff**

**Chapter 11: MISTAKES**

Nightfall had claimed the city of Shreveport, LA. In the sky was a full moon, stars twinkled like diamond chips. Lennie was in the kitchen; at the table, working on the laptop. She had been trying to sort out the details from the _Shreveport_ email. She had read it all through the first time; but she had probably missed stuff. She'd been in shock about the opening two paragraphs. And she'd been struggling all night with that.

Eric was not a man she could ever face losing. She did not want to think of him being assassinated. She did not want to do this investigation.

It was one thing to learn that your new home land had problems. But it was something else altogether to learn that your brother was marked for death. The email only knew of the threat and said it was credible. Her sources wouldn't send her information that wasn't solid. So she knew the threat was believable. But there was no information on who issued the order or who was being sent to execute him. Not even a date. Her sources did say that it was linked to his business deals. Lennie had no idea what those were; she had to start digging around.

Lennie wasn't anxious to poke into her brother's life. He had his own life. His own business; he could even have more then one business. She had no idea how much her brother was into. Then there was the politics. Eric was Sheriff around here. People would not take kindly to her asking questions. The Sheriff was not supposed to be questioned by outsiders. It wasn't like she was asking for his autograph either. She needed to pick-apart his entire life here. Find out where the threat was, what it was tied to and remove it. People wouldn't understand she was doing it to protect him. She couldn't go around telling people there was a threat against him either. The other problem she was sorting out; how to even start getting information. She doubted Eric would just volunteer it.

She hadn't decided yet if she even wanted to tell him about the threat. He would ask how she knew; and she wasn't about to give up her sources. He would want to know why she even had information on him in Shreveport. Men like him would see that as a slap in the face. A blatant disbelief in their ability to care for what was their responsibility. He was the law around here. This was his town. Eric was protective of what was his; and that included this place. He would not forgive her if she confronted him on this. Eric didn't like admitting he was weak or vulnerable. And if she brought this to him; he wouldn't take it well. He was still a Viking; a 1000 year old man. He was raised to be the authority; the guiding force. No matter how modern he appeared to be; he was still hard-wired with very certain views of men and women.

No, she would not go to Eric with this information. She was better to investigate this herself. If and when the time ever came, she would talk to him. But first, she had to find out why he was even being targeted. Plots like this were usually tied to politics; which was enough to make her run the other way. She despised vampire politics.

It seemed logical to write an email; she'd already sent one to her sources about finding out more information. The next email was one she was struggling with. Nothing in her wanted to reach out to Alcide Hevereaux. The local werewolf wasn't a vampire fan; but he owed them. And when it came to Lennie, well, he had no choice but to help her. He owed her an awful lot. His entire family owed her. It was a guarantee he would help her; he would resent, it, but he would do it. Question was-did she want to tap into that debt he owed her? No, not really.

She did not want to even be here. She wanted to be…

Lennie sighed, where did she want to be? Anywhere but in front of this damned computer, she decided. She sighed and shut the top of the computer. Rising from her chair she gathered her Ipod and turned it off. Putting the Ipod in her back pocket as she headed to her room; movement would help her think. She knew what she was missing. She needed to go for a ride. She needed to hunt and give herself something familiar here. She needed a sense of 'this is mine'. She needed to feel the wind on her face and the sounds of an engine under her. This no-car business was pissing her off; making her restless. Eric had said he would return in two nights with cars and cell phones. Tonight was night number two and she was itching to get hold of the keys.

She knew, in her head, Alcide was the best way to get a hold of Eric's business plan. To get information about anything that could hurt him. Without Eric finding out; at least she hoped it was. But her heart was still warning her not to do it. Eric was her brother; her lover, her friend. He was more to her then she had words for.

She returned to the table; sitting down. But first, she had to write an email. Unless…

She scanned through the _Shreveport_ email, focusing on the last half of the two page document. She found the name and address she wanted. Lennie wasn't sure if she should be happy or not.

As it was she never got the chance to think about it. Godric returned from his walk; closing the door and locking it behind him. He paused at the sight of Lennie at the computer.

"Welcome back," She said lightly, quickly minimizing the file. Lennie looked up from the computer. "Have a nice walk?"

"Yes," He crossed to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, "What has you so enraptured? You were sitting here when I left."

Lennie shook her head, "Nothing." She closed the lid of the computer, "Any word from Eric?"

"He'll be here shortly." Godric kissed her on the head. "He says he has something for you."

_I have something for him too_; she regretted and shook her head.

Godric left her; moving to sit in the living room. He picked the remote and turned on the plasma. A few moments later a movie started playing; he seemed to like that form of entertainment. Lennie smiled at his words, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm in the shower," She said, rising from the table. Godric didn't reply. Lennie shut the door to her bedroom.

_Later that night…_

"Jason Stackhouse," Eric opened the conversation.

They were standing outside the building. Eric stood back from her as she inspected the Ducati 1198S bike. He had wanted to show the bike he had brought over. It was for her. It was also an opportunity to talk. This hadn't been the topic she'd been expecting. Lennie was crouched near the rear wheel; back toward him. She was still struggling with her own topic of conversation. At her silence, Eric continued.

"I don't like him hanging around you. You know he used V last year; and he's an ex-LOD member. You said it yourself in Dallas, he was dangerous. You should stay away from him; and keep him away from Godric."

She smiled, looking at him, "Jealous?"

He was still for a moment, "Yes, perhaps I am. But I am also concerned. He's not man enough for you."

Laughter bubbled out of her, she stood up. Crossing to him; she kissed his cheek. "I appreciate it, big brother."

"You said you would handle it," Eric reminded her coolly, "Dating him is your new method for handling things?"

She cast a disbelieving look at him. "Who said anything about dating him?"

"He did," Eric said pointed, "Word has gotten back to me that he's been talking about you non-stop since he arrived from Dallas."

Lennie arched a brow at that, "He has? How is that my fault?" That was a surprise to her.

"You should not have encouraged him in Dallas," Eric snapped defensively. "This isn't like you."

Lennie ignored him, "Jason lives in Bon Temps, right?"

Eric nodded stiffly, "So does his sister and Bill Compton."

Lennie frowned at the mention of the vampire. "Oh, him."

"Lennox, I know you well enough to know you're planning something." Eric put gentle hands on her shoulders; making her look at him. "Talk to me. I am the Sheriff here, I can help."

She sighed, _even if it meant you knew about a plot to kill you?_ She shook her head, "I'm just really restless."

Eric peered into her eyes, he didn't believe her. "You could always lie very well, Lennie. But I know you."

"Well, then you know it's all for the best."

He scoffed, dropping his hands, "Yeah, sure. Just remember this isn't Dallas." He leveled a very steady stare at her. "I heard about Godric and Sophie-Ann. She's not happy; and there are whispers of revenge."

"I'd like to see her just try it." Lennie snapped. She was tired of this conversation. "Is that all you wanted?" Her tone was sharp, angry. She was so incredibly frustrated.

Everything in her wanted to tell him. She wanted to say everything she knew. But it was just too risky. She didn't know enough yet to talk to him.

Eric and she stared at one another for a long time. He sighed, holding up his hands. "I just wanted to warn you about Jason."

Lennie sighed, tugging on the hem of her jacket. _I want to warn you too. _"Thanks, dually noted."

"One of these days you'll have to explain the attraction to me." Eric shook his hair, "I never would have guessed you'd go for a jock."

She smiled brightly, "He's courageous and brave."

"He's…" Eric stopped, considering, "Never mind."

"Perhaps I can relate to Isabelle's desire for something fragile. When we were his age, we were battle-hard, we knew where are paths would lead. We were old, Eric. Back in our day, we weren't allowed to be fragile. At his age, we were already so old."

He gave her a long look, "You were never his age."

She punched him in the arm, he moved a little with the impact. "You know what I mean."

Eric was quiet for a moment, "Being around him reminds you of what is it to really feel."

She gave him a coy look. "I do feel," She said gently, "I feel deeply."

He grunted at that. "He breaks your heart and I'll kill him."

She stood on her tip toes, kissing his cheek again, "Godric has said the same thing; though he promised a more painful death."

Eric chuckled, "I'll just bet he did." He paused, "And what about Bill?"

"I am working on it," Lennie said coolly. She moved to the bike, kicking a leg over it. She sat down in the seat. The bike felt so good under her.

Eric stared at her; the expression made her laugh brightly.

"Is he still causing you problems?" She asked playfully, Eric grunted at that. She moved to slid the helmet on.

"I am going to talk to Godric."

Eric closed the distance between them. He took the helmet from her hands; leaning down, gently he kissed the top of her head.

"I know you're keeping something from me." He whispered against her hair, "When you're ready, talk to me about it."

Eric put the helmet back in her hands; turning he walked inside the building. Lennie sat across the bike, she stared at the helmet. Her reflection stared back at her. Part of her was angry for not having talked to him. Another part was assuring her it was for his good and for hers. She listened to the part that assured her.

**

Tonight the soothing sounds of _Enya_, did her no good. Removing her purple Ipod Nano from her jacket pocket, Lennie scanned through the playlist. In her other hand; she held the keys to her new Ducati 1198S. The weight of her riding jacket felt familiar and comfortable. She hadn't worn it lately.

Tonight, she was just going to ride. The fast rhythm of _Dilli Düdük _by_ Tarkan_, filled her head. Sitting for a moment she closed her eyes listening to the Turkish dance track. She had spent a lot of years in Turkey; those had been good times. She started the bike engine, it growled under. The frame vibrated under her. She was grinning now.

Opening her eyes, she slid the helmet on and raced away from the apartment building.

**

The two lane highway between Shreveport and Bon Temps was hardly a challenge. She was accustomed to the four lane mega roads of Dallas. But this did give her the option of really testing the bike.

As she raced down the road; she opened the throttle and let the bike go. The speed increased and kept going. She was close to 300 km/h and it felt fantastic. The helmet around her head wasn't needed for safety. But it did allow her to go as fast as she pleased. The bike seemed to be happiest at the higher speeds. The growl of the engine had become a soft purring. Like a very content wild cat; and it made her feel wild and fierce.

This is what she had needed. She'd spent too long going at the same pace. Eric had been smart in getting her this bike. It was the kind of machine that she could ride and it would withstand her style.

At these speeds her mind was clear; the fast sounds of Turkish dance music; kept her focused. Her mind felt relaxed; peaceful and at ease. This was the first time since arriving in this new state; that'd she felt completely, totally relaxed. While she rode, she could forget the facts turning around inside her skull. She could forget that her brother was marked for death. She could forget the conversation she'd had with Godric. He had been right when he said a war was coming. She had figured that out on her own; based off what her sources sent her. Problem was, he expected her and Eric to stand on the front lines. She shook her head, releasing the thoughts. They skittered away into the ocean of _Tarkan. _While she rode, she could just let go and be free.

**

A buzzing her pocket drew her attention out of the music. She slowed down; the bike didn't react well to it. The wheels tried to slide out from under her; she handled it. Spinning around in the road. She stopped the bike stopped. Putting put her feet down on the road, she balanced the bike. Pulling off her helmet, Lennie drew the phone out of her pocket. She frowned at the unfamiliar number. Taking out an earbud she pressed TALK.

"Hello?"

"Oh," Jason's voice made her smile; "Hey." There was music where ever he was, country music.

"Jason," She looked along the dark road, she was alone. "How did you get this number?" "I got a text message that said this was your number."

Eric, She thought, he'd given her the phone earlier. It was the only logical selection "What's up?" She asked.

"I thought, maybe, we could hang out?"

She chuckled, "Where?"

His voice took on confidence, "I'm at Merlotte's right now."

"I'll be right there."

Her sources had included the address in the email; she knew where it was. Ending the call she slid the phone into her pocket. Revving the engine she sped off.

**

Merlotte's Bar and Grill was a decent place; popular with the locals. The information in the file said the owner was two-natured; worth keeping an eye on. Lennie flew down the two lane road. She was surrounded by forests on either side. Through the trees she saw the glow of neon lights. Country music was a low sound against the music from her Ipod. Lennie slowed as she neared the parking lot. The gravel lot was full of pick-up trucks, older cars and felt really…redneck.

There were people gathered around a nice truck; she recognized Jason. The other man was unfamiliar. Lennie was surprised when she saw the vampire Jessica. They'd met in Dallas. Jessica was in a cute summer dress; she really played up the teenager angle. Lennie was too old in her mind for such things. But she'd used it in her early vampire life. Men weren't threatened by a teenage girl in a gown, asking for help. Lennie shoved the memories aside.

The three were watching her as she rode up to them. Settling her feet on the gravel lot, she pulled off the helmet. Jason's face brightened. His gaze slid over her slowly; taking in everything he saw. Lennie smiled softly at the approving look in his eyes. Jessica was surprised and came over; smiling.

"Hey," Jessica studied the bike, "Nice bike."

"Thanks," Lennie turned off the engine, she unzipped her riding jacket. "Jessica, right?"

The baby vampire was pleased at the acknowledgement. "Yeah, I didn't know if you'd remember me."

"Not many people like the same music I do." Lennie told her. On a whim she held out her Ipod. "You might like this."

Jessica accepted it, putting an earbud in. After a moment she asked, "What language is this?"

"Turkish," Lennie swung off the bike; settling the helmet in the seat. Jason and the other man came over.

"That's a Ducati bike," Jason mused; he studied the front end, crouching down. "Nice."

"So you're Lennie," The man smiled at her; he had warm eyes and a welcoming expression. "Hoyt Fortenberry." He offered a hand. "Jason's talked about you a lot."

Lennie shook the hand. His palm was hot against her cold hand; his palm was calloused with hard work. He had a strong grip for a human. She liked him.

"Nice handshake," She said, "You can tell a lot by a person from their hands."

He blushed and looked at his hand, "Thanks."

Jason stood up, he watched her with open interest, "Good to see you again."

She smiled at him, "Same. I never did thank you for your bravery on the roof."

He shrugged, "I wasn't really thinking about it. There's just something about a hot girl that I like."

Lennie chuckled, "Well, it was good of you."

Jason put his hands in his pocket, "So your dad, is he okay with you being here?"

She laughed happily.

Jessica handed back the Ipod, "How many languages do you speak?"

Lennie put it in her jacket pocket. "Lots, I've had to learn them over the centuries."

Jessica's eyes widened, "Centuries!"

Hoyt gave her a stunned expression; he looked to Jason. "Wow, that's a lot."

Jason shrugged, uncomfortable, "Well, let's go inside, I need a beer."

Lennie gathered her helmet and followed them in; Jessica walked beside her. "So…"

The young vampire paused, "Jason says that your Eric's ex."

"Not exactly his ex. We kind of…" Lennie paused; there was something in the girl's tone. "Why do you ask?"

Jessica shrugged, "The Eric I know is a real…well, he's kinda cold, you know?"

Lennie nodded, "He can appear that way. But he's not, really. He's actually very sweet. He's wonderful. But it takes a lot for him to show it; he really has to care about a person."

Jessica was quiet for a minute. She glanced at Lennie, her eyes showed she wanted to ask a question. But she held back. Lennie smiled, she had a hunch what it was. Leaning over she whispered in her ear.

"Yes, he is and yes, it matters." Lennie smiled at her as the girl laughed, covering her mouth with her hands.

**

They entered the bar; Hoyt and Jason already had a table near the pool tables. There were plates of fresh food on their table. The two men sat down. Jessica sat next to Hoyt. The only chair left was positioned away from the door. Lennie hesitated. She wasn't comfortable sitting with her back away from the entrance.

Jason looked up, his fingers in his mouth as he licked ketchup from them. "Does our eating bother you?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to sit with my back to the door."

The three people before her exchanged glances. Hoyt stood up, offering his chair. "Take mine. I don't mind where I sit."

He moved his plate and beer glass; Jessica stayed where she was; they were still side-by-side.

Lennie was grateful and nodded; she took his previous seat. Unzipping her jacket so that is as fully open; she looked around. There were stuffed animal heads over the bar; the bar was busy; waitresses moved around with small trays. The place was pretty busy considering the small town it was situated in. But it had an incredibly country feel to it. The snob in her was disgusted at this place. She felt like she had splinters in her feet just from walking in here. But the rebel in her loved it. It was real, authentic. She liked the people she watched. They were comfortable with each other. There was no tension or separation of the classes here. Everyone who sat here; knew everyone they saw. It was a family place. She liked it.

"You can put your helmet on the table," Jason told her, "No one's gonna care about it around here."

"Thanks." Lennie did as he suggested; shrugging her jacket off. She put the keys to the bike in her jeans pocket.

A red-haired waitress came over with her tray; she had a harried expression. Her eyes were sad; but a fiery spirit shone through.

"Another pitcher?" She asked, nodding to their nearly empty one. She paused as she saw Lennie. The woman looked her over. Unconsciously she stood taller, pushing her chest out a little more.

Lennie recognized the posture; the woman was intimidated by Lennie's looks.

Jason nodded as he popped a fry into his mouth. He glanced at Lennie, "Do you want a TruBlood?"

The waitress' eyes widened just a little. "You're a vampire?"

"I am, and no thank you. I don't drink that stuff."

Jessica looked at her interest, "Lucky you."

Lennie glanced at her, as the waitress quickly gathered the pitcher and walked off. "You drink it?" The thought disgusted her and she let it show.

"Bill won't let me drink anything else." Jessica pouted a little. "Eric did."

Lennie couldn't stop her mind from switching to planning mode. Jessica was a potential way to tray Bill. Despite the fact the vampire seemed nice and in need of a friend. She was weak; easy to trap. It wouldn't be hard to trick her. Lennie filed that away in case she needed it.

"Hey, Lennie," Hoyt drew her focus back to the group. She looked at him, "You ever play pool?"

She smiled; she was a master at the game. "A little."

He stood up, "Come on."

She stood up; she knew Jason was watching her butt as she walked away. It amused her to no end. A flicker of her wondered if he would taste as good as he looked. She shook the thought off and focused on the pool tables.

**


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

**The Princess and the Sheriff**

**Chapter 11 Continued**

_Bon Temps, LA…_

_Interior of Merlott's Bar and Grill…_

_Same night…_

It wasn't long before their group was gathered around the tables. Jessica sat on a stool near a small table; her TruBlood in hand. Lennie played down the game to enable the humans to feel good about it. She could have kicked their asses if she wanted. Instead she let them think her an amateur by deliberately missing shots and holding her cue in correctly. And it gave Jason the opening he wanted to get close to her.

"Here," He set his cue stick aside, "Let me help."

He stepped up behind her; the heat of his body burned against her back. It was overwhelming for a moment. She wasn't used to human men this close. His arms slid around hers; his hands touched hers. The contrast between hot and cold wasn't missed by either one of them. He hesitated for a moment; before wrapping his hands around hers.

"Okay, so, you want to hold it this way."

Lennie let him move her hands into the correct places.

"When you are ready to take a shot; you look at the table and find the best line for the cue ball."

He stepped back just a little so she could lean down. Jason kept himself close to her. As he reached to correct her intentional mistake; his hands grazed her butt. She kept the smile hidden. Jason made the corrections. His chest pressed against her shoulder blades. His hands again wrapped around hers. Helping her to guide the cue stick.

"And when you're ready," he paused, "Fire." He moved the stick and she let him. The cue ball smacked into a solid color and it sank. Lennie looked over at him, smiling. They were inches apart. She heard the skip in his heartbeat; the rush of blood through his body as he got excited. At her back she felt how excited he really was.

"See? Easy." His voice was shaky.

Lennie nodded, "Very."

They stared at one another; Lennie was over come with the delicious smell of him. His blood pulsed under the thin skin of his body. Her vampire nature surged through her; demanding she feed. The woman in her asked for more then blood; it would be easy to take both.

Someone cleared their throat; probably Hoyt. "Jason, we could use a refill."

Jason blinked and remembered where they were. "Ah, right, sure." He stepped away from her; he was shaking a little.

Lennie let out a breath; her head was swimming with her needs. Too many hungers were raging all at once through her body. She felt like a brand new vampire, completely consumed.

_Lovisa? _Godric's voice filled her head. His presence breathed over her body; pulling her out of the haze of hunger. _Control yourself. You cannot loose control here._

She had to get out of here for a moment.

It wasn't until the warm summer air was wrapped around her; that she realized she was outside. Despite her centuries of living among humans; she still needed moments of isolation. There was only so much she could take before it wore thin. She hadn't really needed to be social in Dallas. She was out of practice.

Her body was going crazy; she felt starved. Wildness surged into her muscles. Her hands ached to fell hot flesh under them. Her fangs were tingling. It reminded her of the first night she was awake. Out-of-control and lost to her power.

_Lovisa, still yourself. _Godric's calm washed over her more fully. Like a wave of total peace crashing into the heart of a tsunami. The wildness was chased back. The madness in her was reigned in. Her fangs stopped tingling; she felt them shrink in size. Within herself she was able to pool the stillness of Death. The sounds of the warm night grounded her.

_I have not felt you this wild in centuries. What has shaken your calm so much?_

Lennie shook her head; she had to struggle to tap the link between them._ This place._

_Is it? _His cool control flex through her; restoring her sense of control. _I will come to you. _

Godric's presence left her; the link was disconnected.

Lennie pressed her hands into the seat of the bike; arms straight; head down. Her fangs were out. Her hands tingled where Jason had touched her. Her head was once again clouded with the smell of Jason. She'd let her control slip a little too much.

"Lennie?" Jessica's voice reached her.

Lennie looked over; not sure if she wanted the baby vampire around right now. Jessica didn't pause as she came over; standing at the end of the bike.

"Everything okay?"

"I am not accustomed to humans any more." Lennie said lightly. She heard the accent in her words; she was really shaken if her accent was coming out.

Jessica cocked her head to the side, "You're not?"

"No," Lennie wasn't quite ready to move yet, "I have not spent this much time with them in many years."

"Oh," Jessica touched the taillight on the bike, "I guess Eric is a lot different from Jason, huh?"

Lennie forced herself to stand; her fangs snapped back. She ran her hands through her long black hair. "Only in some ways; in others they are a lot alike."

"Well, if you want to leave, I can tell Jason."

Lennie shook her head. She ran her hands down her shirt; it was a human gesture that bothered her. She stopped herself from fussing anymore. "No, I won't run. I just had to take a minute."

The two of them headed back into the bar; no one paid them any attention. Jason and Hoyt were talking as they sipped from their beer glasses. Hoyt noticed them first and stepped away from Jason. Jessica joined her boyfriend. Leaving Jason and Lennie by themselves.

Jason glanced nervously at her. He sipped at his beer again. Lennie decided to take the silence.

"I-"

Jason cut her off, "Sorry."

Lennie paused, surprised. "For what?"

"I upset you." He sighed, looking into his beer. "I guess I just moved too fast. You know? I treated you like a human. I keep forgetting you're not. You just look so…well, I just…"

Lennie put a hand on his arm. His skin was hot under her palm. "I am not upset. I was just overwhelmed for a second. I didn't want you to see me like that."

He shrugged, "I've seen fangs before."

She smiled at that. "You're a good guy, Jason."

He glanced at her, insecurity showed through. "But…?"

"Nothing," She shook her head, "But nothing, I appreciate it. Good guys are rare."

He stood a little taller, "So you're not dumping me?"

She hadn't realized they were actually together. "Not tonight."

He smiled at her, "Okay."

"And thanks," She said, he gave her a question a look, "For your help with the last shot."

He blushed a little, "It was nothing."

Hoyt's voice interrupted them, "Are we still playing?"

Jason nodded, swigging back the last of his beer. "Yeah." He crossed to the table, picking up the cue stick.

Lennie stood next to Jessica, leaning on the small bar anchored to the wall. There were other humans around; playing pool, laughing and having a good time. Hoyt and Jason laughed as they played pool. They were obviously good friends. Everything was back to normal between them. After several minutes Jessica leaned over. Lennie looked at her.

"You okay?" Jessica asked, glancing at her.

"Old age," Lennie muttered

Jessica chuckled, "I never did ask how old you are."

Lennie looked at her, "Do you really want to know?"

"Well if Eric's your vampire brother and he's like a thousand; you'd have to be really old."

Lennie nodded, "You could say that."

Jessica paused as she watched Hoyt take his turn. He aim missed the ball; Jason was next.

Lennie did her best to maintain interest; though she had to admit; she missed her Maker's company. His calming influence over her. There were some nights, like this, that she really just wanted to sit in his presence.

She turned to the entrance without really knowing what had drawn her focus. Godric stood at the entrance of Merlotte's. She smiled. Conversation lulled; activity went still. Only the country music kept going. Godric wore dark washed jeans, a dark t-shirt and dark shoes. The sleeves of the shirt didn't cover the tattoos on his upper arms. The ones near his neck and up his spine peeked out from the collar. The markings were eerie and incredibly beautiful. Godric stood there; with his hands in his pockets, looking around the place. His gaze settled on Sam Merlotte. The owner stood behind the bar. The man regarded the boy vampire, not sure if he should ask him to leave. He wasn't exactly under-aged. Godric saw Lennie and made his way across the floor. He nodded to Jason; who nervously returned it. Hoyt gave his friend a questioning look. Jason shook his head.

Godric came to stand next to Lennie; she was delighted, but kept it to herself.

She kept her voice low, "Thank you for coming."

He gave her a serious look. His blue eyes were dark. "Have you tasted him?"

She was startled; her Maker didn't ask questions like that. "No. Why?"

Godric looked to Jason for a moment. "It would explain your reaction earlier."

Lennie was puzzled. Turning her back to the others, she asked. "How?"

"Jason and Sookie are not just humans, _Lovisa._"

"I am aware of that."

Godric was quiet a minute, "Their blood of the fey."

Lennie arched her brows, "Fey?" Now it made sense. Fey blood was intoxicating to vampires. "I had not realized it could be fey blood."

She gave her a gentle smile, "You've always reacted strongly to those of the Fey."

Lennie knew he was right; there was something about fey blood that sent her spinning out of control. Most vampires were attacked to them. They hungered for fey blood. But for Lennie; it was a drug. She craved it. She was reminded once again why she limited her contact with humans. There was more fey-human blood mixes then people realized.

Godric touched her arm, "Don't worry about it, _Lovisa._ You will not savage the boy. You are far stronger then that."

"I am?" She asked softly.

"He is unharmed. You were able to resist. For that I am very proud." Godric took her hand, gently squeezing it. "Come, let us return to the game."

He studied the pool table; the two humans were watching without trying to be obvious.

Godric stepped around her, speaking to Jason and Hoyt. "Mind if I join in?"

Jason and Hoyt were stunned. "You play pool?" Hoyt was shocked.

"We could use another player; Hoyt's not very good." Jason said warmly.

His friend made a face at him; Jason returned it.

"I'll set up a new game." Hoyt handed his cue stick to Jessica, quickly racking up a new game.

"Here," Jason held out his cue stick to Godric, "Use mine, we can share."

Godric accepted it, stepping up to the table. Lennie felt every pair of eyes in the bar watching; as Godric studied the table, leaned down and took his shot. There was a pleasant smack as the cue ball scattered the triangle. Jason nodded in approval; Hoyt did too.

"I'm next," Hoyt piped up, stepping to the table.

Godric stood back with Jason as the man lined up a shot.

**

Jessica leaned over to Lennie as they watched Godric. "Who's he?"

Lennie smiled, "My Maker."

The vampire gasped, "But he's…a kid!"

Lennie shook her head, "He's more then that."

Eventually everyone in the bar returned to their own activities. Conversation rose in a pleasant wave of steady sound with the music underneath it.

Jason, Hoyt and Godric seemed to get along well as they moved about the table. Lennie was painfully aware of Jason as he moved around the table. She kept her self back from the table. Leaning on the small bar mounted on the wall.

Hoyt was a terrible player; he kept missing at each turn. It could be that he was distracted by Godric. He just couldn't stop glancing at him. Jason seemed to have better focus. Though he was highly competitive and took it hard when Godric edged him out of the lead. Godric led the game but only by a small margin. Finally, at one point, he intentionally missed his aim and Jason took the lead again.

The red head brought over a tray of fresh drinks to their table: A pitcher of Dixie Draft for Hoyt and Jason; and a new True Blood for Jessica.

She stared at Godric. "He is a vampire, right? Otherwise he's too young to be in here."

"It's fine," Lennie assured her.

The woman didn't seem comfortable with it but walked off. The two boys finally decided to take a break. They came over, picking up their beer glasses.

Lennie stepped up to the table. She caught Godric's eye. When she spoke, it was in Old Gaelic. "Care for a game?"

He tipped his head, picking up Jason's cue stick. Lenny took possession of Hoyt's.

"Ladies first," Godric spoke in the same language.

Lennie took aim for the cue ball; she snapped the stick forward; there was a loud smacking sound. An orange ball sank in the far corner pocket.

"Don't break the table," Godric chuckled.

Lenny took another shot; she deliberately sank the wrong ball. Godric laughed softly as he took over the game.

"Well, I thought I'd go easy for an old guy like you," She teased gently.

"Old guy," Godric shook his head, as he aimed the cue stick, "Who are you calling old?"

She chuckled softly, "Well you know I did see a wrinkle in my forehead the other day."

Godric took his shot; sinking his own color. He stepped around the table, lining up another shot.

Jason leaned over to Hoyt, "What's that language they're using?"

"Chinese?" Hoyt suggested.

They watched the two vampires take turns playing the game.

Godric spoke again still using Old Gaelic, "When are you going to tell Eric about the plot?"

Lennie frowned, "What?"

He gave her a look; the look a father gives his daughter when something is obvious.

She shook her head, "I don't know enough yet to talk to him."

"You should at least warn him, don't you think?"

Lennie leaned on her cut stick, "And tell him what? I know that there is a hit on his life but I don't know anything else."

"It would be the truth." Godric took another shot, "He's annoyed with you for not telling him earlier." Lennie had been trying to avoid that.

"So _you_ told him?" She asked.

"He was worried about you. You know what he's like when it comes to you. If he thought you were in danger; he would wreck havoc. Besides, I love you both; I couldn't let him think that. It was best."

"How did you figure it out?" She asked.

"Sophie-Ann, she hinted at it in our meeting." Godric told her simply.

Her Maker stood up; setting the cue stick aside. He crossed to her; their gazes met. His blue eyes were dark with age; but not power. She watched his face and felt suddenly guilty. She sighed.

"_Lovisa,_ he loves you; you deserve to give him the truth. I would suggest you do so before speaking to Alcide." He stepped around her.

Lennie gaped for a moment, "How did you…?" She turned, running after him. He paused at the door, looking back. "How did you know I was going to talk to him?"

He gave her a small smile, "It's what I would do."

Godric left the bar. Lennie sighed; she looked over at the group, they were watching her. She nodded her head toward the door. Jason came over, the other two followed. Jessica grabbed Lennie's coat and helmet from their table.

Once outside, Lennie sat on her bike, putting the key in the ignition. She didn't start it; just got it all ready. Jason came over.

"Was he mad at you for hanging out with us?" He asked.

Lennie shook her head, "Not, not about you."

"But he was mad?" Jason asked, "Why?"

She looked across the distance, Godric was gone. She had been trying to avoid Eric being mad at her and now he was anyway. Damn, she thought.

"Hey," Jason's hand touched her shoulder; his hot touch burned through her. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him, "I just made a mistake, that's all."

His face darkened, "By being with me, right?"

"No," She shook her head, "No, not with you."

Jessica stepped up, handing over the coat and helmet. "We wanted to say goodnight."

Lennie accepted her coat with a nod, "Nice meeting you again." She looked to Hoyt, "Thanks for the game, Hoyt."

He smiled at her, "Nice meeting you, Lennie."

She watched the couple cross the lot to Hoyt's truck. He helped Jessica in the passenger seat before going around to the other side.

Jason touched Lennie again, his hand was gentle. "You look really sad."

She did? She hadn't thought about it. "Sorry."

He smoothed his hand down her cheek. She looked at him; his expression was sincere. She put her hand over his; smiling gently.

"Thanks for tonight," She said lightly.

"I'd like to do it again,"

Lennie sighed, looking at her coat in her hands. "Jason, I don't know. There is a lot happening right now and I can't always be around. If you were to get hurt…"

She was startled at herself. She was worried about him. Genuinely worried. She hadn't worried about a human since her living days.

"What did Godric say to you? Why are you suddenly so upset?" Jason's tone took on warmth. He was revving up to defend her. "Was he mean to you?"

She laughed softly, "Not all. He just reminded me of who and what I am. That's all."

"I'd like to know you too. I think there is more to you then just him and Eric."

Lennie looked up at his words. "What?"

Jason shook her head, "I think that your more then just them. You are an awesome girl…ah, well, you know…" He stumbled for a moment, "I just think that you've been with them too long. You need to do something for you once in a while."

She hadn't thought of any such thing in ages. Perhaps he was right? Lennie considered his words. She still had to deal with the threat against Eric. And then there was the brewing problem with Sophie-Ann. And let's not forget about Bill; what was she going to do about him? Her mind felt suddenly crowded; she was back to being confused and frustrated again.

But still…something for her self…?

"You're right," She said lightly, "Perhaps it's time I did." She looked at him again. "I'll come back tomorrow night."

"Here?"

She shrugged, "Why not? It's a good place to hang out."

He nodded, "Sure, okay."

"It might be late, though. I need to stop by Eric's bar for a bit."

"Oh yeah, I guess you should eat first."

She smiled, "Something like that."

Jason dropped his hand and sighed, he glanced at the ground. Using the toe of his boot he nudged a piece of gravel. "I really did enjoy the game."

"Me too."

"Even if you did dummy it down for us country boys." He glanced at her, his eyes teasing her.

She chuckled; he had caught on. "It worked out well, I think."

"Yeah, me too." He looked back to the ground; kicking another loose rock. He seemed to want something; but hadn't decided yet.

Lennie shrugged on her coat; taking her Ipod out of her pocket.

"Hey, Lennie…" Jason suddenly leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

She was startled, his lips were hot. The kiss ended and he stepped back, his eyes showed a hint of fear but mostly surprise. He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

She smiled at him; touched by the humanity him. "Thanks, Jason."

He bobbed his head. "I normally kiss better then that. But I was afraid you'd bite me."

"No," She shook her head, "I would ask first."

He gave her a surprised look, "You would? Not glamour our anything?"

"I don't think I would." Lennie considered, "I like you; it would be like stealing if I did it that way."

Jason looked away. It was obvious he was nervous again. "Eric's probably told you about my…a…past."

She nodded, Eric had told her but only after she already knew. "To be honest, I had planned on killing you right away. It never occurred to me you'd be a nice guy."

He looked up, quickly, a flash of eyes. "I am nice. Just a fuck up."

Lennie laughed gently at that, "We are all, in some ways."

"Nah, not you." He shook his head, "I mean look you got for your Maker and your brother. No way you could be a fuck up."

"Oh, I was." She said gently, "When this life started for me, I made mistakes. Both of them were hard on me for a while. We've all mellowed with age; Godric especially."

Jason looked up then; surprise lit through his expression. "Godric?"

She nodded. "He was quite the hell-raiser in his younger days. Stories abound about his deeds. He was feared through out Europe for centuries."

"He seems so…" Jason paused, searching for the right word, "Chill."

"Like I said, he's mellowed. I think his age finally caught up to him Dallas. He's toned down his ways a lot since the 1700's."

Jason shook his head, looking away again, "I just can't get over his baby face, you know. It's hard to think of him as an old vampire."

Lennie smiled softly at that, "Yeah, a lot of people make that mistake."

Jason pulled in a deep breath; seeming conflicted about something. "You know, I don't normally ask, but…"

She could see where this was going, "Jason."

He paused, glancing up at her. "Yeah?"

Lennie couldn't make her self say it; she felt suddenly so very unsure. "I should leave. It's late and I haven't fed tonight."

He quickly nodded, "Sure, sure. I'll call you tomorrow."

She returned the nod and zipped up her coat. Turning on her Ipod she put one of the earbuds in. "Thanks again."

Jason's truck was beside her, so he waited for her to leave. Lennie started the engine. It rumbled under her. Putting the other earbud in, she slid on her helmet and waved. Backing the bike out of the spot; she revved the engine once. Settling into the seat; she opened the throttle and fed it gas. The bike roared like a lion and sped out of the lot.

**


	13. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:** Contains Adult content- Be aware of what you read!!

**The Princess and the Sheriff**

_I'm glad you're my maker  
My Loyalty lies in your hands, you're my breath taker  
Your body, your kiss is in unknown demand  
So take command, go_

_The way you came at me, boo  
Dont care, not afraid I'm like Wild_

_My moon belong to your sun_

_Maybe we can start over yet  
Maybe we can run this town  
Maybe I'll be your vampire  
We can figure it out_

_In the morning after  
The dawn is here, be gone be on your way  
In the morning after_

-The Morning After by Timberland

**Chapter 12: Eric and Jason**

_Shreveport, LA_

The hard sounds of _Slipknot_ filled the night air around _Fangtasia_ as Lennie parked. She sat on her bike staring at the club. Pulling her helmet off, she shook out her hair. Men and women watched her. Unzipping her riding coat she laid it across the front of the bike. The tight fit of her leather pants was comfortable; her black t-shirt had the slogan: I LIKE MY VAMPIRES: BLONDE, BIG AND VIKING. She'd been out in Dallas; and the shirt had caught her eye. It had made her laugh. Tonight was the first night she'd worn it. The clothes helped her feel more like herself. Her heeled boots made her four inches taller and put a sway in her hips. She was here to talk to Eric. And she really wasn't looking forward to it.

The outfit was one of her favorites. It made her feel badass and totally sexy. It reminded her of the fact that she was tough; she was strong and she was powerful. The effect that Jason had on her still hung in her mind. But so did Godric's words. She wasn't young; and she could control her self.

Eric was Sheriff here, but she was Lennox. She was not going to be knocked back by anything; not tonight.

Swinging off the bike; she put the keys in her coat pocket and carried in over her shoulder. She headed toward the door. The bouncer let her through; she paused at the entrance. The club interior wasn't what she had thought it might be. Red walls were accented with black, framed pictures decorated the walls between the neon slogans on the wall. There was a bar to the right; it was crowded with people. Others danced on the floor; vampires danced on platforms. They twisted, spun, and blurred as they moved.

Lennie threaded her way through the crowd. It wasn't hard to find Eric; he sat on a raised platform; sitting in a large throne-like chair draped with fur. He was playing a hand-held game of some kind. Standing next to him was his progeny Pam. Lennie had met her a few times.

It was Pam who noticed her first; she whispered to Eric. He looked over. Lennie saw him blur across the room, so she expected him as he appeared in front of her. He eyed her t-shirt, a smile played along his lips, but didn't reach his eyes.

"You're here to talk," He said coolly

"I am," Lennie told him firmly.

Eric closed the door to his off. He watched her a few minutes. "I like the shirt, for my benefit I take it?"

She nodded, "It minded me of you."

He tipped his head, "I should think so. Unless…you know more then one blonde Viking who's a vampire."

She shook her head. His welcoming nature wasn't what she had expected. "I should have told you," She said pointedly, still bracing for anger.

He walked around her to sit at his desk; feet propping up on the top of it. "It would have been nice."

She frowned, "You're not mad?"

"I was, at first." He said coolly, "I was furious. But after I thought about it; I realized you were trying to protect me. I knew that you would not have kept it from me unless you had your reasons. Had you told me last night; I would have insisted you let me handle it. I would have taken it out of your control."

Lennie nodded, "Yes, you would have."

"Then I thought: Who better to protect me, then you? No one will look to me when the smoke clears. I will have plausible deniability."

She arched a brow, "Really?"

"You're fierce, Lennie. And you're not political. You can take out who ever this person and it won't cause backlash. Had I taken it out of your control, I would have locked myself into a no-win situation."

"So, you want me to look into it?"

He nodded, "And I want you to clean house. When you find who it is; tear them apart and burn down their network."

Lennie crossed her arms around her jacket, "Is this an order as Sheriff or as my brother?"

"Both; but mostly as Sheriff." He said, "Don't hold back when you find them. Where there is one; there is usually two or more. Find them all. Take all of them out."

"Even if it cripples your business?" She asked

He waved her off, "I can handle the business end. I've always had back-up plans for that."

She nodded slowly, "So you'll let me look at your businesses?"

"No, _I_ won't. But we do have other ways." He watched her steadily, "I've already made contact with Alcide. He's not happy; but he will talk to you."

"I could have done it," She said sharply.

He waved her off again, "No matter; the result is the same."

"Eric," Lennie paused, trying to find the right words. "Don't think that after this is done, you can call me again. You are Sheriff here, but you are not _my_ Sheriff. Is that clear?"

He arched a blonde brow at her, "You _are_ in my lands."

"As you pointed out, I am not political. I have no allegiances to anyone except Godric." Lennie watched him as he considered. "I do this for you because I love you; because you my brother and because our Maker wants it. I don't do this because you hold authority over me."

He nodded, "I hear you. First, let's clear this matter out of the way."

Lennie nodded.

"Now," He stood up, blurring in front of her, "Have you fed yet?"

She smiled, reading the expression in his eyes, "No, what you got planned?"

He grinned at her, his fangs snapped down. "Come on."

**

Lennie was at peace as she raced toward Bon Temps. Eric had truly forgiven her for her secrecy. He'd made that clear not only his words to her but in what he'd presented for her to feed off. She was vampire and she was not all good. The blood of a virgin has always tasted cleaner then any other. The girl had been willing; but she wasn't a pincushion. Sharing her with Eric had been like old times. It reminded her of their hey-days when then used to raid churches. Those had been wonderful days. She felt more like her old self then ever. Her blood was buzzing with vitality; her mind was calm and clear. She felt relaxed and completely joyous.

Opening the throttle on the bike she let it speed toward the small town. Now to move on to the next problem she had. Jason Stackhouse.

Merlotte's bar was busy tonight. Lennie walked in and found Jason with Hoyt and Jessica. They were standing in a group of men; they all wore the same shirts. She recognized them as work uniforms. He was hanging out with buddies from work. Lennie shrugged off her jacket. Eric had insisted on keeping her shirt; he'd given her one of Pam's. The black sleeveless corset laced up the front and sides; and with her ample chest, it was incredibly sexy. Her chest was pushed up and threatened to spill over; somehow though it managed to stay with in the confines of the material. Eric had had way too much fun lacing her in to it.

Yes, they'd made love before she'd left. He'd been vigorous and wonderful. Just like they had during their younger days. Lennie was assured of the fact that he was not mad at her. Eric would not have made such passionate love to her if he was angry. He was the kind to storm out and give you the silent treatment if he was mad.

Hoyt looked over and his jaw dropped. Jessica turned; her eyes widened, smiled approvingly. Hoyt punched Jason on the arm; making his friend turn round. Jason's expression was priceless. She ended up laughing as she crossed the floor. She moved up to him; her coat over one shoulder. She felt the whole bar watching and this time she enjoyed it.

"Hello," Lennie smiled at him, "Sorry I'm late."

Jason swallowed a few times, "Ah, no, that's okay." His gaze washed over her a few times. "This is…" he stumbled, "You look…"

She leaned in, putting one around his neck, "I know."

The scent of him bloomed through her senses. She felt that wildness wake her and welcomed it. She could control herself. Lennie knew that her eyes shone like emerald fire. Her shine glowed with energy. She was feeling incredibly powerful tonight.

His arms wrapped around her middle; his eyes shone with interest. "So, want to get out of here?"

She softly chuckled, "Not, yet." Glancing over at Hoyt and Jessica she smiled, "Hello again."

They both nodded. Jessica's eyes said she had questions. Lennie looked back to Jason. "Did I interrupt your game?" Her voice was innocent, questioning.

"What game?" Jason said, his tone a touch raspy.

Hoyt punched him again, nodding to the dart board on the wall.

"Oh, that game." Jason stepped away from her; his hands running over her hips. "I should probably finish."

Lennie nodded, stepping over to sit with Jessica. The men around Jason and throughout the bar were watching her.

"You look…" Jessica searched for the word, "Wild."

"I feel even better." Lennie leaned over, "Eric is a wonderful teacher. You should talk to him."

The vampire shook her head, "Bill won't let me. He hates Eric."

Lennie knew then that she would be handling Mr. Bill Compton soon. "I'll talk to him. I can be quite convicing."

Jessica's brows raised, "He won't like it."

"Too bad," Lennie stood up, her jacket draped over the seat of her chair. "A vampire deserves to know the full extent of this life. It's the job of a Maker to teach them." Lennie grabbed her hand, "Come on, I want to dance."

Jessica followed her to the jukebox. Lennie saw the song she wanted. It started to play. _Redneck Woman_ by _Gretchen Wilson_ blared out into the bar.

Lennie kept hold of Jessica's hand as she started to dance. "How country are you?"

"Why?"

Lennie winked at her, "Come on."

Lennie grabbed her, pulling her in close and started to two-step around the small floor. The dance morphed into a quick-step. Lennie led the baby vamp easily. Jessica was startled when her feet picked up the steps and she found herself dancing. They both moved with complete grace and agility.

"I could never dance before!" Jessica exclaimed

"You can do a hell of a lot now." Lennie spun her out and brought her back.

The crowd had started clapping and cowboy boots thumped along the floor. Men and women stood up from their tables; moving them to the sides. Soon couples were on the floor, dancing with Lennie and Jessica.

The music continued to be suited to dancing and Lennie found herself dancing with Jason. His arms around her waist; a big grin on his face. He was surprisingly adept at moving around the dance floor. He spun her around several times before they did a series of fast steps. He never lost the rhythm and Lennie was having a blast.

Lennie followed Jason out of the bar; he shocked her by pulling her in and kissing her. It wasn't the shy kiss from last night. This was delivered by a man who was confident, he was assured, and he knew what he was doing.

Granted he wasn't Eric; but for a human, he was impressive. Lennie found herself pressed up against the side of his truck. His arms tight around her. The heat of his skin burned near fever hot against her body. His hands moved quickly over her top; the strings loosened.

She pulled back just enough to speak, "This isn't the place."

"I don't care," He whispered.

She laughed; he was nothing if not aggressive when he wanted something.

Lennie felt her fangs snap down; as he kissed lower things. She ran her hands through his hair; it was warm and thick against her cold hands.

The sudden chiming of her phone startled them both. She'd forgotten about it in her hip pocket. Jason lifted his head from her chest; frowning. She took it out and was surprised to see the name on the caller ID.

"Jason, I have to take this." She gently pushed him back and stepped away from him. She didn't care that she was topless or braless. "Hello?" She answered.

"This is Alcide," The deep, rough voice told her. He was not happy. "Eric told me to contact you."

Lennie lost her good mood; she was thrown into business mode. "Yes, we need to meet. Tonight, if possible. Did he tell you why?"

"Yeah," Lennie heard paper rustle, "Where are you?"

"Bon Temps, at the moment. But I can be back in Shreveport shortly. Where do you want to meet?"

"My office," He told her flatly.

"I'll be there." Lennie ended the call and crossed back to Jason. He was leaning up against his truck; hair messed. "I have to leave," She told him softly, "Sorry. It's business."

"Eric businesss?" He asked coolly

"Sort of," She nodded. She picked up her top from the ground and stared at it. It would take too long to put back on. "Can I have your t-shirt?"

He gave her a look, "Now you want me to strip? You're a cruel tease, you know that?" His tone was playful despite the look on his face.

"I know." She leaned into him; she kissed him. "I'll make it up to you."

His arms went around her, "Oh really?" His kissed her neck, "I like that idea."

She laughed gently, "But only if I leave now. The longer I keep this meeting on hold, the longer it will take before I do that."

He sighed, moving back. He pulled his shirt off. Lennie admired the muscled plane of his upper body. He appreciated the look.

Lennie shrugged on his shirt and kissed him again. "Thanks, Jason."

He shrugged, "Sure."

They went back to the bar. No one missed that he was shirtless.

"That is my work shirt, he told her. I'll need it back soon."

She smiled at him, grabbing her jacket from the chair. "Count on it." She kissed him again. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Jessica waved, Lennie returned it as she left the bar. She heard the comments his friends made. Jason told them to shut up; it made her smile.

Shrugging on her jacket; she zipped it up and started the bike. She paused, turning her head. Jessica appeared in front of her.

"Will you talk to Bill for me?" She asked, her blue eyes were bright.

"Yes," Lennie nodded, "I will talk to him soon." And she would finally get that man out of her brother's way.

"Thanks," Jessica blurred back into the bar.

Lennie pulled on her helmet and sped out of the lot. She focused on the meeting with Alcide.


	14. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:** Contains adult content; graphic fight scenes and language- Be aware of what you read!!

**The Princess and the Sheriff**

_I'm glad you're my Maker  
My Loyalty lies in your hands, you're my breath taker  
Your body, your kiss is in unknown demand  
So take command, go_

_The way you came at me, boo  
Dont care, not afraid I'm like Wild_

_My moon belongs to your sun_

_Maybe we can start over yet  
Maybe we can run this town  
Maybe I'll be your vampire  
We can figure it out_

_In the morning after  
The dawn is here, be gone be on your way  
In the morning after_

-The Morning After by Timberland

**Chapter 13: Lovisa**

_Shreveport La_

_Same night…_

_Alcide's office…_

Lennie sighed in frustration. She had expected Alcide to be difficult; but this…She shook her head. Clearly the werewolf had forgotten who she was. He'd spent the last hour yelling at her about being arrogent.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Alcide snapped angrily. Glaring at her from behind his desk.

She looked to him; her arms crossed over her jacket. It was partially open; showing Jason's maroon work shirt..

"Unfortunately," She muttered coolly.

Lennie stood up from her seat. She leaned both hands on the desk. Alcide defiantly met her gaze. Lennie allowed her age to put weight into them. He flinched, looking away. He sat down, fussing with papers.

"I don't really give a fuck what your problems are, Alcide. The fact of the matter is your family owes me. You would not have made it to the New World without me. Your father would never have been made Pack Leader with out my help."

He glared at hee. Anger crackled around him in a hot cloud. His beast stirred beneath those green eyes. She met him head on.

"Do it," She whispered, "Wolf-out, I could use a new fur rug."

He grit his teeth; she could see the muscles tense in his jaw. The hands on the desk in front of her took on talons instead of fingernails. Lennie blurred around the desk; grabbing him in a choke-hold. She turned and threw him back. He slammed into the wall five feet from her. The wall cracked; a large dent showed his impact. He came to his feet; his eyes shifting to pale gold.

"Come on," Lennie snapped, "Show me why you deserve to live."

To his credit, Alcide didn't rush her. Instead he grabbed the couch near him. No human could do that. He hurled it across the room; Lennie blurred herself out of the path; coming to stand in front of him. The punch she landed across his jaw, shattered it. He went to his knees. She grabbed him; flinging him back across the room. He slammed into the great wooden desk. The furniture piece made a loud sound as it split in half; collapsing around him.

Alcide came up holding a shard of wood in one fist. His eyes burned gold now. Lennie grinned. Finally: A real challenge. Something she understood; she knew how to deal with this. He used his own super-speed and she narrowly dodged the wooden stake he held. It did catch the arm of her jacket; cutting through the thick material.

Alcide whirled around, striking again. Lennie snapped out with her right foot. His knee blew out; he went down. She slammed her right foot into his left hip. The bones shattered. He didn't scream; though his face did show pain. He still tried to lunge at her; still tried to stake her. She grabbed his right wrist; snapping the bones. The stake fell from his hand. Lennie picked him up by that injured limb and tossed him, not at all gently against the office door. The surface cracked but managed to hold.

There would be a lot of repairs in the morning.

Alcide lay still for a moment; his body mended it's self and he stood up.

"As far as I am concerned, Eric deserves to die." Alcide snarled; his voice not entirely human.

"Then so you do." Lennie blurred herself across the room; yanking him off the floor. "He didn't get this far by being nice." She forced the werewolf to look at her, "And neither did I, you worthless beast."

She hurled him, with all her strength across the room again. He smashed through the office wall; drywall dust, plaster, and bits of debris flew everywhere. She blurred to the hole in the wall and watched as he crashed to the street below. Lennie jumped out the hole; landing in a crouch; she grabbed his shirt again. She was angry; furious, and not all of it was at him. She threw a fist into his face; the bones broke. She kept her hold on his shirt with her other hand; hitting him again.

_Lovisa!_ Godric's voice cut through her fury. _That is enough!_

His authority over her stopped her fist. Her hand let go against her will; Alcide crumbled to the street.

_Return to me! Now!_

Lennie felt her muscles tense; she wanted to walk away from him. Her Maker had issued an order; she had to follow it. But that didn't mean she couldn't get in one last blow. She reached for Alcide.

_Lovisa!_

Her body was rooted to the spot.

_Come!_

Her body did turn then; as if commanded by another hand. It was, in effect, Godric's will that controlled her now. Lennie got on her bike and was riding away from the building. She felt his control leave her body and mind the further she drove. Eventually she was back in control of her self.

**

_Shreveport..._

_Back at the Apartment..._

Back at the apartment she slammed the door shut behind her. The re-enforced structure held up under the force. Godric stood calmly in the living room. His face was placid; his eyes were not. They were dark blue with emtion. His power slammed her back against the door; pinning her there.

"You should not have reacted that way." He told her, his voice calm.

"He is an animal!" She snapped, anger raged through her. "He would leave Eric to die in the sun!"

"And that is why you are going to prevent such a thing." Godric told her, "But you will not do so by breaking ever bone the werewolf's body."

"It made me feel better." She strained against the force that held her. It was futile but she felt better for trying. "You should have heard what he said. The words he used! He has no respect for Eric."

Godric's power lifted, drawn back within his being. Lennie sagged for a moment as the presure lifted. She stalked across the room; coming to stop inches from her Maker. She had to look down on him; the boots made her taller then him.

"I did hear those words," Godric told her softly, "I heard everything he said. And it hurts that he thinks of Eric in that manner. But violence is not always the best solution."

She waved him off, turning her back on him. "It is the best solution! It's the most effective!"

Godric smiled gently. That was the warrior he knew. This was the woman who would never apologize for cutting the world apart. It was good to see his _Lovisa _standing in the room.

"Nonetheless, there are other methods. Ones that do not draw death to our home." He said gently.

He was no longer angry with her. He had never really been; he had been worried. When Lennie got into warrior-mode she did not stop until the last heart did.

Lennie stalked away from him; arms crossed over her chest. She knew he was right; but at this moment her rage was too great. She was silently grateful he had stopped her. For all her age, all her centuries of experience; she was still bloodthirsty. And it wasn't all her vampire nature. Sometimes she just didn't know when to stop. But her Maker did; and as always, it was for the best.

"You will find what you need another way." Godric told her gently. "Think about it, _Lovisa._ You know the answers already." Godric said quietly.

She faced him then. He looked so young; so...small. Yet, he wasn't small. He wasn't young. He wasn't anything he appeared. She spoke from the frustration in her.

"Why not get involved?" She demanded. "You know what is going on! He's your son! You could level this town. Save him. Why do you not do anything?"

"I have my own reasons. There are some things that I will not and cannot do anymore. I have done enough. That is why you are so valuable to me." Godric told her simply.

She scoffed, "Yeah, sure. Both of you turn to me to wield the headman's axe." She shook her head, turning her back to him. She remembered Jason's word to her in the parking lot. She hugged herself tightly; shutting her eyes. "Jason was right. There is more to me. But I cannot be more until I am free."

Godric went still. He had never thought she would ask to be released. He watched her as she glared at the kitchen cabinets. He felt her confusion in her mind. She wanted so much to be at peace; but she wasn't. Ever since they left Dallas, he had known she was off-center. But it had never occurred to him she was hurting this much. He had never imagined he would speak the following words.

"If it is release you wish," He said gently, "Then I shall grant it."

Lennie spun around; her eyes wide. She blurred to his feet. Kneeling before him, he stood a couple of inches taller then her now.

"No! Don't!" She looked him; her eyes showed fear. "Please, Godric. I am sorry I said it. I just…" She stopped, shaking her head, "I feel so out of place here. There is nothing familiar for me to connect with."

His hands touched her cold skin; cupping her face. "I know."

"Then please, do not send me away!" Her voice shook with the force of her emotions.

He shook his head, "I would not do so; I merely want to make you happy."

Lennie closed her eyes; red streaks came from them. It hurt his still heart to see her cry. He never liked it when his children cried. He'd seen enough tears because of his existence.

"Give me something I understand. Let me do something, anything, that I can complete." Lennie begged, "I am not an investigator, I don't play politics. I don't interact with humans. I am not made for this!"

Godric had known she was going to say this to him. Frankly, he was impressed that it had taken her this long to do it. In her younger days, she would simply not have tried to investigate. She would not have faced the politics of their world. She would not have held back from killing Jason or Sookie. He had watched her grow over the centuries. Watched her natural temperment mature and cool; as he taught her, guided her.

The woman who knelt before him now had earned the name _Lovisa. _She had the heart of a queen; the soul of a warrior. She was his belov'ed and he was proud of her.

Godric spoke with love. "You were forged in battle; christened by the blood of enemies." He said gently, "It is to the battlefield you will return."

She opened her eyes, watching his face. "Ask, anything, and I shall do it."

"The queen's palace has the information you need." He said gently, "You will need to gain access to her computers. You will find everything there."

Lennie pulled in a breath, a very human action. "What are your orders?"

"I have only one: find the information to save your brother."

She stared at her Maker for a long second. Finally, she bowed her head. "As my Maker commands, so shall it be done."

Godric gently kissed her on the head. "It is late in the night, but there is still enough time for you to plan."

Lennie stood up; his hands slid from her face. She bowed from the neck before turning around. Opening the door she took the keys from her coat pocket. Fingering the fob on the end of the metal loop; she felt that black dragon of rage uncurl in her. The calm darkness before battle settled across her shoulders; filling her dead heart. This…this she knew how to do.

**

_Palace of Sophie-Ann_

The grounds on which stood the palace of Queen Sophie-Anne, was near the ocean. One could see the glittering dark watersfrom the hillside. Lennie stood atop the hill, watching. Hands in her pockets; her bike to her right, the wind caught her hair; whipping it around her shoulders. She watched the palace.

Even from this far distance she could hear the sounds of were dotted through the land. Guards moved through the dark; all of them vampires. The palace was a fortress and it made her smile. She had conquered many a fortress as a young queen. Now, as an old vampire, she would conquere this place.

Lennie looked across the area; to the roof of the great palace. She could see the skylights glint against the moonlight above her. The only way to gain access to the roof was to enter the grounds and scale the wall. The outter-walls of the palace were marble. Not an easy or quiet material to break. She would have to go in through the door. Did she use the front door or the back? There were guards everywhere here. Either door was heavily guarded.

The only reason the guards hadn't bothered her yet; was she was too far away. The guards saw her; for she saw them. She was not on the palace grounds; they had no authority to hurt her. If they crossed out of the boundaries of the land; she could kill them. There would be no backlash for it.

Lennie realized she would need diversions. Not just smoke canisters; something more powerful. She would need weapons. Had she had more people to use, it would have helped. But she didn't. Alcide had made his stance clear. And for that, she would make him pay, very dearly.

For the moment, she formulated a plan.

Come tomorrow night, she would be a one woman army in a siege on the palace of Sophie-Anne, Queen of Louisiana.

Lennie settled atop her bike and left the grounds. She needed to get hold of her sources.

**

_Back in Shreveport..._

Lennie sat at the table in the kitchen; Godric was in the living room. The sounds of a movie filled the apartment. Lennie had the house phone in one hand, pen and paper in the other. Her laptop was on, humming as it waited for her to finish.

She'd encrypted the phone line before dialing the number. The other end rang. It was finally answered.

"Yes?" Grumped a deep, rumbling voice. The word was heavily accented with a Spanish accent.

"Code in," Lennie ordered.

"Color of the week?" The male voice asked coldly.

"Go for green, answer?"

"Ireland." Came the gruff voice. "Confirmation of identity?"

"Lennox Worth."

The man laughed softly, "_Beunes noches_, Lennie, a pleasure."

"I need your best stuff, Arturo."

"Of course, always. Anything specific?"

"I need high-content silver explosive, ready to use. I need enough to disable about 100 strong. And I need it by tomorrow." Lennie tapped her pen on the pad in front of her.

"Tomorrow?" He paused, she heard keyboard tapping. "That's…" He stopped, "Okay, I can do that. Anything else?"

"Still have any Sun Spot grenades?"

"Yes, I always keep those on order for you. Anything else?"

"I need the body suit, with modifications, make dure it has the goggles."

She heard keys tap again; "I'll send it to you."

Lennie paused, she checked her list, "I need C-4, the small ones. Any and all the pressure bombs you can spare."

More key taps, "I don't have many, but I'll send what I have." He chuckled softly, "Who are we killing tomorrow night?"

"Hopefully, the Queen of Louisiana." Lennie replied.

He whistled, muttering in Spanish. "This reminds me yet again, why I am so glad to you be your weapons supplier. Shall I send your sword as well?"

"Yes."

Lennie ended the call; removing the encryption device. She checked off her list and turned the page over. Now she had to plan it. Godric never once interrupted her. The sounds of Hollywood movies kept her company as she worked.

**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Warning: Contains graphic fight scenes & Adult content- Be aware of what you read!!!**

**The Princess and the Sheriff**

_1. Do not think dishonestly.  
2. The Way is in training.  
3. Become acquainted with every art.  
4. Know the Ways of all professions.  
5. Distinguish between gain and loss in worldly matters.  
6. Develop intuitive judgment and understanding for everything  
7. Percieve those things which cannot be seen.  
8. Pay attention even to trifles.  
9. Do nothing which is of no use.  
- Musashi Miyamoto, A Book Of Five Rings (Go Rin No Sho)_

_The warrior's intention should be simply to grasp his sword and to die.__- Kiyomasa Kato (1562-1611)_

_A warrior must only take care that his spirit is never broken.  
- Shissai_

**Chapter 14: Warrior**

_The next night…_

_Palace of Queen Sophie-Ann…_

It was a dark night. No stars shone through the quilt-cover of clouds. What little moonlight there was failed to reach the ground below. The palace glowed in the heavy darkness; as though it were a holy beacon against the night. In-ground flood lights were placed around the area. A landscape designer had placed them; not a military hand. They had no defensive value- it was all for show. The palace was like a jewel; all shiny and pure. Too bad such great evil lived with in those walls.

Lennie was crouched near the edge of the grounds; atop the hill. Her body was covered in a special suit. Made from material to repel silver dust. She had yet to put the goggles on. The suit had pockets and loops all over it. Every available space was full.

The suit was one complete piece with only two openings: One at the midsection and the other around the eyes. The midsection opening was so wearer could climb in and pull it on. The suit was tight; molding to the flesh like a second layer of skin. It was like a wet suit with attached gloves.

The chest opening in the suit was sealed over by a compression fit vest. It took two people to secure it to the body. The black titanium -polycarbon vest adhered to the suit; acting as a chest-guard against a stake. The vest was pressure sealed, making it air-tight against the chest. No human could wear it; the pressure would crush their heart. But she wasn't human anymore. The pressure release valve for the chest-piece was inside her right boot. It might seem like an odd place to put it; but that kept the valve from being easily damaged.

The head cover was full facial coverage. Vampires didn't breathe, so there was no risk of suffocation. The only gap in the head-piece was at the eyes. The suit came with goggles, used to protect to the eyes if one used silver-grenades. The goggles would bond to the suit; forming an airtight seal.

Lennie flexed her toes inside the heavy, flat-soled black boots on her feet. They went all the way to her knees and were buckled tight against her legs. The boots were made of a special, silver-resistant material that was also UV-proof. Handy if one was using Sun Spots; which she might tonight.

Focusing back on the palace grounds; there were several things she noted. First:There were fewer guards here tonight; which wasn't a good sign, something had changed. Second: The powers that be had a cruel sense of humor. The total darkness around her was a blessing and a curse. She could use the full extent of her night-vision. It wasn't much of an advantage; but it was enough. However, the guards would have it too.

Lennie maintained her crouch. The loamy ground cushioned her feet. It would make planting the pressure charges easy. There was a soft breeze tonight, not enough to make the weeds around her move. The heavy clouds in the sky never moved in the weak breeze. Glancing upward she narrowed her eyes. With her nose covered by the mask, she couldn't smell anything. But she could see rain in those thick clouds. Her plan was not affected by weather; so she didn't care if it rained.

Looking back at the palace; she glanced at her cell phone. Before she could move forward, she needed one other piece in place. Her sources had yet to confirm one thing. She was waiting for the text message.

While she waited, she checked over her equipment one last time. The upper half of either arm had loops; she carried five pressure-bombs, totaling ten. They were slender cylinders that contained a highly sensitive pressure switch. They were activated by putting them under a surface. If the surface was disturbed-they exploded. These were designed to go off even if a vampire blurred over them. She would use these around the grounds; like landmines.

The pockets on her forearms held throwing knives. Four on each arm. Handy back-ups for a quick staking.

On either thigh of the suit; were pockets. Two pockets each on either side; she'd put the C-4 in there. The primer pins and timer devices were already pressed into the plastique. All it would take is a press of a button, on the primer pin, and ten seconds later-kaboom! She would use this to destroy the house or, if needed, blow a safe or perhaps she would blow up a few vampires.

The loops on the torso panel of her vest had been specially modified. They sat just under the vest; giving easy access to the contents. The fabric of the pockets shrouded the light until the bead was withdrawn. Each pocket held one Sun Spot- a personal favorite of hers. Each bead was brilliant neon blue in color, glowing with the power of the sun. Contained in the hardened- gel casing was a liquid that, when exposed to air, was the equivalent of a solar eruption. To activate the liquid, you had to crush the gel casing and then run- like a bat from brimstone-ville. It was incredibly fatal and awesome as hell to watch. Part of her hoped to heaven she wouldn't have to use them. They were hard to out run; even for vampires. That's part of the reason they were so fatal.

Across her back was her sword. It was in a special double-insulated sheath in the suit. Silver particles wouldn't each the sword; protecting her hands if she ever had to use it. There was also a special pouch at her lower pack for her to transport the laptop she was after.

The boots around her calves had a duel purpose. Aside from protecting her feet if she had to dive for cover against a solar explosion- they also held- what she called- White Christmas Bombs. Each boot could hold three of the palm-sized hard cased explosives. Each disc-shaped device was packed with silver-dust and a powerful charge. Used individually they were good at blowing off a door or through a wall. Used in sets of three or more; they filled a twenty foot area with heavy clouds of silver particles. Shrouding everything in grey dust. reminding her of a nuclear winter after an atomic bomb. Or, in a perverted way, a White Christmas.

The phone silently flashed at her. She looked at the screen; frowning. It wasn't the news she wanted. Queen Sophie-Ann wasn't home tonight; she'd been invited to a party in New Orleans. She'd been away until the following night. That would mean Lennie would have to come back another day and deal with the bitch-queen.

Turning the phone off; she put it in the pocket of her riding jacket. Rising from her perch she walked away from her bike. Time to go.

**

Silently, Lennie descended the sandy-mound; sliding down like a surfer would an ocean wave. In the distance she could hear the ocean surf, somewhere in the sky, thunder rumbled. She paused behind a thick cover of brush, thirty feet from the palace. Lowering the goggles over her eyes; she heard the quiet sucking-sound of an air-tight seal forming. Lennie let out a steadying breath. Once again, that black calm filled her core. She was utterly quiet, completely still. Her mind slid into that dark place and she feared nothing.

With careful, quiet, hands she withdrew the first pressure bomb. She plotted her course through the land. She would have to move incredibly fast to avoid being caught. Taking one last moment; she let go of every piece of humanity she had left. It wasn't much; but she felt completely void.

Pushing herself into a rush, she blurred herself to the first mark. Quickly she moved the loamy earth aside and planted the bomb. Covering it in a single motion; she blurred to the next one. She did this eight other times; each one getting closer and closer to the house.

Lennie had to pause a moment; focus herself. She was crouched just behind one of the huge columns in the front of the palace. Ten feet in front of her was a man-made lake covered with a floating boardwalk. If the guards looked right, they would see her. None of them did moved. The guards weren't as aware as she had given them credit. They weren't actively scanning the area or listening for anything. That could work to her advantage. Silently, she withdrew one of the explosive discs from her left boot. She ran her thumb over the black button in the centre. Once activated she would five seconds to find cover. One it went off; the contents would explode into the air, coating the entire area in thick silver dust.

Lennie aimed carefully, pressed the center-button, and released the first one. It skittered across the boardwalk in front of her. The guards looked over now. He cover was blown. She threw out three more devices; each boardwalk now carried a device. A disc was slammed against the door; held in the wooden surface. She blurred herself through the corridor as she threw them. Moving in front of the door; running to the right-hand side of the palace wall. The two guards in front of the door; were relieved of their heads. Blood sprayed like a geyser, the beautiful cream-colored marble turned red.

Lennie had mere seconds to throw herself around the far corner of the house. One second later…the ground was rocked as the devices detonated. She lifted her head, peering around the corner. The air filled with grey dust; like a fine nuclear winter. These were far more effective then smoke bombs.

Screams filled the night air; Lennie stood up. The dust fell across her, she waited to feel the burn of silver; it never came. The suit had done its job. Bodies lay at her feet as vampires screamed, thrashing about. She glanced down; the guards were burning alive. Their skin melting off their bones as they clawed at their eyes. One of them was tearing their hair out as he fell into the water. The lake bled dark colors.

Running into the house Lennie, she looked up a find silver-dust cloud had filled the entrance. She heard screams in the distance; figures ran blindly in the deadly dust. More guards were writhing on the polished marble floors. So much noise; so much chaos and it was only the beginning.

Lennie needed to go straight down the hall to the end. Before leaving tonight, she had memorized the layout. Her goal was the office on the second floor. She would cut left at the end of the hall; follow a staircase up to the second floor.

Blurring herself around the corner; she stopped. The room before her was huge. Ceilings soared above her like a cathedral. Four massive crystal chandeliers poured gold light into the room. The gold-them was continued in the color of marble used to construct this room. The floor was a pattern of bright gold and deep amber shades; rivulets of real gold were inlaid between each square. Lennie couldn't help the grin across her face. This was her kind of home! She may hate Sophie-Ann but the two of them did share the same taste in home decor.

Lennie saw the staircases she needed mid-way across the floor. But calling this a staircase was like calling Everest a hill. The staircase was a piece of pure art. The huge, wide steps were made from dark gold marble. The same stone, in softer varying shades of gold, was used in the banister and pillars. The walls of the room were all done in grey-white marble. Accenting the rich hues of the floor and staircase. There were windows high above her; she saw lightening whip out from the clouds. Thunder rumbled; shaking the crystal chandeliers above her. They light flickered a few times before cutting out. The room was thrown into near total darkness. Only the flash of lightening outside illuminated the space.

_Godric,_ Lennie smiled to her self, _Thank you for the diversion._

His presence drifted briefly through her mind. _Your welcome, Lovisa. _

Lennie crossed the floor; heading up the stairs. Above her she saw several hallways. A dozen guards in all, came rushing toward the stairs. There was no cover here; she couldn't use the Sun Spots. Lennie drew her sword as she climbed. Three guards met her on the stairs; six pieces of dead vampire fell behind her. There were five more guards waiting at the top of the stairs.

Lennie paused, two steps down from them. She held her sword at the ready. The first one attacked, blurring at her. She had a moment to realize he was armed- a quarter-staff with a two foot silver blade on either end.

Lennie ducked the first strike, kneeling on the ground. She kicked out and back with her right leg. The guard flew back into a gathering of bodies. The next one attacked, she drove her sword out and upward; slicing through his jaw. He jerked in surprise, his eyes widened. She made a quick motion, pulling her sword back. As his body fell; she used one of the smaller blades and staked his heart. He fell to the ground, exploding. Blood and body bits flew everywhere. The once beautiful marble surfaces were now marred with gore. Her suit glittered with too much wet.

Another guard came from the left side; she leapt straight up in the air. He looked up, following her. As she landed she drove her sword down through his eye. She felt his brain give way under the sharp blade. She landed with one knee on the ground; jerking her sword loose. She drove her sword down again; staking him. He exploded; she was again covered with the mess. Lennie ducked on instinct; pressing her chest to her knees; head down. Metal whistled above her head.

She had to get off this step. Looking over her shoulder she kicked back; the guard staggered. The space he gave her was enough. Pushing with her legs she launched into the air, somersaulting twice before landing on the floor. The step was inches from her heels.

There was a second of calm before a man yelled and Lennie was swarmed. They came from both sides; she was lost to a sea of black suits and vampire guards. Lennie cut through the first wave; their bodies littered the floor. Too much blood made the stone tiles slick and filled the air with the smell of burnt copper.

There was no conscious thought as she fought. Her motions blurred to the point where she couldn't even see them. She occasionally felt her sword impact a body. Her own was hit with the occasional blow. None of it registered as she cut through the swarm of guards.

Finally the last one fell. There were no more. Lennie looked at the collection of body parts, blood, and ripped cloth around her. Had she been human she would have been gasping; her limbs would be shaking. Instead she stood completely still. Sword clenched in her right hand. Looking at her suit she saw cuts through the material. Small slice marks were everywhere, even her head cover. They were small, but they added up. Blood dripped from her sword, splattering on the wet floor. Her own blood joined it.

"So you're the famous Lennox." The first guard said.

She looked over at him; he was still standing on the step she'd left him on. Now that she looked at him; she vaguely recognized the face. He was a gorgeous Asian man. His muscled body was noticeable even under the suit. Thick, black hair was tied in a long braid down his back.

She recognized him, his name whispered from her lips. "Shang Zhao."

He surprised her by bowing at her from the waist. It was sign of respect between combatants.

"I've heard of you as well."

It was rumored that in his human days Shang Zhao was the personal guard of the Emperor of China. That had been twelve-hundred years ago. The man was a legend. She was overcome with a sense of awe and sorrow.

"I don't want to kill you," She whispered, "You deserve a far more honorable death then you will get here tonight."

He smiled at her, it was warm. "I serve my queen to the death." He chuckled, "As you serve your Maker."

Lennie nodded; slowly she brought her sword to the ready position. "It is with honor and humility that I fight you."

He bowed again, "It is with honor and humility that I challenge you."

Before they could engage Lennie heard motion behind her. She blurred around and caught the wrist in one hand. The vampire's fangs flashed in the lightening outside the window. She kicked him back; he lifted off the ground, slamming into one of the blood-covered walls.

A guard slammed into her from the right; knocking her off her feet. The two of them slid across the wet floor, her sword spun out of her hand. Hands that were like iron-vices, gripped her shoulders. They ripped at her suit with his hands. The cloth tore; his fingers broke skin, her blood glittered on his fingertips. His fangs were out and he moved to bite her. She drove a fist across his face; the bones shattered. She shoved him off; blurring to her feet. Grabbing one of the small knives from her arm sheath; she slashed across his throat in a blinding fast move. Stabbing the blade into his heart; he exploded. Showering her in vampire blood and body bits. She'd had enough of the suit. Tearing off the head-cover; she tossed material aside. Her hair was braided down her back; she wore a black undershirt under the suit. The chest guard still held fast; ragged pieces of fabric peeked out from under it.

She turned back to Shang; he still had not moved. Off in the distance she could hear more guards. But right now her focus on the one in front of her.

He tipped his head indicating she should pick up her sword. Lennie crossed the floor and picked up her bloody sword. When she faced him again; he had moved off the steps. They bowed out of respect for the other; Lennie brought up her sword in the ready. He was going to be a hell of a tough fight. But she had to win; she needed that laptop from the office. Her job was to save Eric. And she never failed.

Shang spun the staff in competent hands. The blades made soft sounds in the air. He blurred the motion; like a helicopter blade. She sprang backward; the blades clinked against the chest guard. She arched into a back-flip. The air stirred around her as the blade whistled across her face, narrowly missing her. Lennie landed on her hands and pushed off the floor, she blurred the movement of her body. Brining the sword up in a swift arc with her right hand; the blade sliced through his suit. There was a huge gap in his suit.

Shang looked down. Lennie landed on her feet. He tore the clothes off his upper body. She had a split-second to admire the muscled body; before he brought the staff downward. The suit of her left arm sliced open; her skin burned as if acid had been poured into her blood. She flinched; but managed to bring up her sword stopping a slash to the throat. His blade clashed with hers in a shower of sparks. Their eyes met; neither of them would quit until one of them was dead. .

Lennie backed away from him; he let her. They both needed a moment. She ripped the suit from her arms and shoulders. The vest held fast; the cloth tore around it. She tossed the torn cloth to the ground. Gripping the sword in two hands, she watched him.

Their gazes met again, he rushed her; blurring as he moved the quarter-staff. Lennie launched herself backwards. Her body flipped in a lay-out position. She came to land on the railing around the second floor. Shang leapt for her; in a graceful, soaring jump. She blurred herself at the last second, cart-wheeling to the left. His blade sliced through the boot on left leg. Pain ate through her focus. She had to fight to stay steady as she landed; she tumbled to the floor, rolling to her knees. Blurring to her feet, she nodded her defeat on that move. He hopped down and slowly crossed the floor toward her.

Blades clanged as they met; lightening flashed into the room. Lennie moved into a series of martial arts moves. He blocked them, but it left him open. She swiped her sword upwards, slicing under his left arm. His eyes widened a moment; blood coated his side. Lennie finished the motion, his left arm fell to the floor. He was now limited to one arm; that limited his options but wouldn't stop him.

Shang came at her in a blur of punches and kicks. Lennie dropped her sword as the barrage of blows came at her. She blocked most of them; but not all. Those that landed, hit hard. She caught his right arm and snapped the wrist. The staff clattered to the floor. Shang sprang upwards, kicking out. The blow hit her left ribcage, the bones caved in.

They both fell back; laying on the bloody floor. More lightening flashed in the sky. Lennie blinked a few times; she was hurt, really hurt. But she forced herself to her feet. Grabbing her sword from the floor. Shang came to his feet a little more slowly. He seemed more hurt then her.

"You have learned well how to blur your hands." He rubbed his right shoulder. "I have only seen one other vampire do that."

"He calls it a double-blur."

Shang nodded, "Makes sense."

Lennie had mastered a very hard skill. It was called double-blur. While the striking limb was in blur-speed; the hand blurred just a bit faster. The focus required to use that kind of kinetic-energy was immense. If done properly; the double-blur led to multiple and often severe injuries within a single motion.

Most vampires only learned how to block against one speed of blurring. Very few even knew you could double the speed of the motion. It took centuries to learn and was exceptionally hard to master.

Shang bowed his head, weakly. "Godric must love you very much."

Lennie was taken back by the comment. "What makes you say that?"

"He would never teach it to just anyone." Shang suddenly fell, "You must have traveled with him for centuries."

She nodded, "I have."

Lennie had managed to hit chest; breaking the bones, puncturing his heart. It took a moment for the body to realize it was hurt. The act wasn't as direct as a stake. But the result was the same. Shang looked at her; a moment later he exploded.

She exhaled softly, "I am sorry. But I can't fail."

The rest of the guards had arrived by now. She turned and ran down the hallway she needed. They followed. One of them leapt at her; she spun around. Slicing her sword downward; cutting his head off. Another had blurred behind her. She pushed with her legs; somersaulting over his head. She landed, thrusting another small blade through his back; his heart was staked.

At the same time, she heard the motion; another guard had blurred beside her. She blurred the movement of her hand; blocking the side-strike with her blade. Kicking out with her left leg; her foot connected with the guard's knee. He buckled. She spun around under her blade; in a quick motion she brought her sword around and down. Plunging the blade into his chest; she closed her eyes against the explosion. More blood and body bits rained down around her. She used her left hand to wipe her face.

She stared at her surroundings. Most of everything was splattered with exploded vampire. Lowering her sword slowly; she looked down the hall and ran for it. Her feet were silent as she ran; the floors here were still shiny and clean.

At the end of the hall was a door; through the door was an office. She needed the office. She saw motion to the right and threw herself back. Her spine bowed, her hair brushed the floor. Pushing off with her feet; she cart-wheeled into the air; her left hand planted on the floor, giving her leverage to complete the move. She kicked out with her right foot. Her boot connected with a head. She heard a grunt and the man went to his knees. Slashing out with her sword; she took his head. Blurring the motion, she staked him and ran on. Two more guards stood before the door.

Taking the last of the knives from the sheath on her forearm, she threw them. The vampires exploded as she ran by. Vampire rained down around her as she busted through the door.

The office was dark with heavy shadows. Windows ran along left-hand wall. There was a desk near them. Running to the desk; she saw the laptop. Picking it up, she strapped it to her back.

Shouts filled the hallway. She looked up; a dozen guards were charging toward her. There were too many to fight hand-to-hand. Lennie reached into the vest pockets. Taking out two beads; the brilliant blue glow lit the dark. The guards paused, startled by the sudden, intense light. She clenched the beads in her gloved palm and hurled them. The beads fell like shooting stars across the room. Flipping the desk over, she dove to the floor, pressing her back to the flat surface. Lennie curled into a ball; seconds later blinding blue light exploded like a captive star;. Soft fingers of light washed over the desk. Light bends, so it still touched her. She felt the light burn across her exposed flesh. The light faded. She jumped to her feet; looking over the office. Dust coated the floor like a thick carpet of loose particles.

There was more shouting; more guards. She sucked in a breath she didn't need. There were simply too many. She sighed heavily. She could use more Sun Spots; but her skin was still blistering with the effects of the first ones. Turning, she saw a window near her. Guards charged into the office; she blurred to the window. Diving through it, head-first. Glass shattered around her; slicing her scalp, arms and hands. The burns on her skin were cut open and her blood fell with her as she plummeted to earth.

Lennie twisted her body in the air. She managed to land on her feet; going to her knees on the ground. The shock of the impact hurt all the way from toes to skull; she felt momentarily stunned. Shaking her head, she focused. Dozens of guards were coming from the front door and others were leaping out the same window she had.

_So much for fewer guards,_ she thought to herself.

She blurred herself toward the beach around the house; the army of guards followed. Lennie was careful where she put her feet; they were not. The front line of guards was blown to bits; the others paused now. There were still too many of them. She blurred across the sand. She felt a shift beneath her feet; Lennie had a split second to launch her self into the air. As her feet left the ground; the sand around her exploded. It arched up and out; falling like a screen of pale gold across the sky. A cloud of grit rained around her. She rolled on her back as she landed. The sand shredded her already burned skin. She came to her feet and ran.

A body slammed into hers; she was tackled with the force of Mac truck. Lennie hit the ground; a vampire guard above her. His fangs sang into her left shoulder. She kept herself from screaming, but just barely. Grabbing the vampire's head in both hands she pushed her hands together. She felt his skull gave. His body jerked once, twice and flopped still. She twisted his head off, his fangs ripped through her flesh. She had no time to think about it. Rolling to her feet she reached for the C-4 in her thigh-pocket. Pressing the timer button; she ran. She paused, turned, and hurled it like the bomb was a football. The guards nearest her stopped; one of them caught it. They stared at it.

Lennie blurred herself across the land. As she ran she dropped more charges; trying to break the wave toward her. She left them every few feet. She didn't get very far. A shot rang out and her body jerked. Wood bullets tore through her back. She felt them rip through her body and come out the front. Shots bounded off the metal chest guard with sharp sounds. She fell to her knees. _A sniper? Was I taken down by a sniper?_

An explosion rocked the night, a few feet away from her. The blast wave threw her off her knees. She flipped, and tumbled through the air as sand and vampire bits pelted her. She hit the ground and lay there. Another explosion threw more sand into the air. They were getting closer to where she lay.

There was only so much that she could take. Even she, Lennie, beloved warrior of Godric, had a breaking point. Lennie lay, on her back, bleeding, burned and too tired to breathe. She stared at the clouded sky. Thunder rumbled and she felt the first kiss of warm rain.

Another explosion; closer then the last one; rocked the ground around her. The rain fell harder, faster, a deluge of warm water.

Around her, the earth was ripped apart by another explosion. She flinched on instinct as the ground around her heaved and shook. Curling into a ball; she screamed now. The explosions were getting closer. Lennie opened her eyes, tapping that link with Godric did the only thing she could think of.

_Goodbye, Godric! _

Her eyes shut as the ground heaved again. She felt pain that no human or vampire could ever describe. She knew in that split-second of clarity before final death; she wasn't sorry. This is how she had always wanted to die. Fighting: Fighting for those she loved most.

As she drifted into the Soul-Plane she heard her Maker's beautiful voice. It made her smile as she released her hold on this world. Welcoming her final death as her most loved father guided her.

_Lovisa, _Godric's voice filled her from the core of her being; _you will not die this night._

**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Warning: Contains adult content- Be aware of what you read!!!**

**Rhyfela- **Welsh word**- **meaning _war_- pronounced _Reef-el-a_.

**Mawredd**-Welsh word- meaning _majesty_-pronounced _Ma-h-red_

**Brenhines**-Welsh word-meaning _queen_- pronounced _Fren-hines_

**The Princess and the Sheriff**

_I'm glad you're my maker  
My Loyalty lies in your hands, you're my breath taker  
Your body, your kiss is in unknown demand  
So take command, go_

_The way you came at me, boo  
Dont care, not afraid I'm like Wild_

_My moon belongs to your sun_

_Maybe we can start over yet  
Maybe we can run this town  
Maybe I'll be your vampire  
We can figure it out_

_In the morning after  
The dawn is here, be gone be on your way  
In the morning after_

-The Morning After by Timberland

**Chapter 15: Brenhines Rhyfela**

_Shreveport, LA…_

Eric sat on the couch in the apartment; head in his hands. His jeans were stained with blood as he wept softly. Godric was in Lennie's bedroom; sitting with her. Their Maker had not left her side from the moment she arrived. He even slept next to her during the day. Eric had sat with him for the first two nights. On the third night, Godric had ordered him to look at the laptop Lennie had secured.

What he found hurt, enraged him. He now had proof that Sophie-Ann was going to betray him. She had arranged for him to sell V in her queendom; it had been a mutual agreement. With Godric's visit in her lands; the queen was afraid Eric might turn against her. So she had arranged for his deals to be made public knowledge. Keeping her own involvement out of the media. Once word got out; he was to have been shot by vampire assassin. It would of course be linked to the Fellowship of the Sun; again, keeping the Queen insulated from being discovered. Eric's replace was to be a man that had sworn loyalty to the queen.

Now that they had her laptop; they could stop the release of the information. But they had to do it fast. Nan Flannigan was arriving in New Orleans in two days; to meet with the queen. As ruler of this State; it was Sophie-Ann's duty to report any criminal activity to the Vampire League of America.

None of this is what made Eric cry. He had faced betrayal before. What made him cry was the woman in the room behind him. Lennie had not awakened, once. Not one time in close to three days. It was entirely possible she was finally dead. No one knew if a vampire's body could die without being physically destroyed. But that appeared to be the case here.

Though, his Maker had assured Eric she would return, Eric was not convinced. She lay dead because of him. All because he had sent her after the assassin. He had told her to burn them all and not stop until every last one was dead. He should not have done it. He should have taken the task out of her hands and told her to leave it alone. But he hadn't. He had gone against his instincts and now she was dead. And it was his fault.

Eric continued to weep in the living room.

**

Godric sat on a small chair next to the bed Lennie lay in . He held her hand; whispering softly in her native language. Through his link with her; he knew she was gone. Her soul had left this world during the final moments. But her body had remained. Through work and lots of blood; her body was repaired. Now they just needed her Soul to return. Until it did, _Lovisa_ would not exist.

He continued to whisper; talking to her. Eventually he would reach her. And time was something he had plenty of. As long as they kept her body fed; it too would wait for her to return.

_Take your time, Lovisa. _Godric spoke within her mind. He hoped to reach that place where she rested. _We'll watch over you. Come back when you are ready._

**

Jason rolled over; sleep had claimed him hours ago. His dreams were strange tonight . He was dreaming of Lennie. This was a who who was a queen.

_Dream sequence_

_Year: 1013 A.D._

_Camp of Brenhines Rhyfela_

_Dusk..._

Wind blew in from the ocean; the air was salty, heavy with dampness. Grey clouds obscured the fading sun from view. It was late in the day. Night would soon claim this island land once again. Bright colored flags snapped back and forth in the wind. Flames swayed from their torches. Soldiers moved about the land; returning from another long day of battle. Shadows were tossed back and forth against the cloth walls of their queen's tent. The fire-lit-shadows competed with those that moved within the tent. Several torches stood guard around the largest of all tents.

The tent of Queen Rhyfela was huge. It befitted her station and the space was needed. The queen often planned battles in her tent. Her three generals were all large, burly men. The space was needed to allow for easy movement and conversation. The tent was divided into three separate sections, linked together by cloth walls. Each section was made from massive lengths of heavy material strung tight. The supporting braces were staked down to into the emerald ground. Four huge lengths formed the walls of the main area of the tent. Two other sets of four walls were stretched wide to form private rooms.

The main tent was for planning. The second tent was the dressing area for the queen and her servants. The third was the private area of the queen.

Men and torches guarded the main entrance of the main tent. The second tent had an entrance at the back off to one side for the queen's servants. Men stood guard there too. There was a ring of guards around the wall of the queen's private area. A dozen guards stood at attention around the entrance. two arcs of six men each. Another four guards were stationed in a semi-circle formation two feet from the main entry.

There were dozens of torches staked into the ground around the queen's tent. The torch-light glowed off the edges of the guards chest armor. Layers of heavy wool were folded around their shoulders and hips. The shadows played around their knees; warming the feet inside their leather boots. The every guardshad a sword at their hip and a spear in hand. Their faces were serious as they stared out at the darkening landscape.

Within the main tent; firelight from braziers tossed light and shadow around. The grass floor was covered with woven reed mats. Over which animal furs had been placed. The main tent was for planning battle. There was one large wooden table and four stools. This is where the queen and her generals gathered.

Off to the corner of the tent was a smaller table laden with a gold pitcher full of wine; matching goblets and a plate of bread, fruit, and cheese.

On the other side of the tent was a large cleared area; no mats or furs here. A wooden structure waited patiently to hold the armor of the queen. Two young women stood with grim expressions; hands clasped in front of them. There simple uniforms were dark-colored dresses. A simple clasp at either shoulder kept the dress closed around their bodies. Leather belts cinched their waist, attached to the belt, were two knives; one on either hip. They awaited their mistresses orders.

Three generals stood with their queen. Each of them wore leather and armor. The smallest of them was the most powerful. She was a queen who ruled on the battlefield. She had not seen her palace in years. She wore no crown; no great mass of jewels. Such things were packed in heavy trunks, buried beneath layers of armor and leather. She was a warrior-queen; they had no need for jewels. She was a child who had never had a childhood. Her playtime had been spent learning to fight. There was no one better with any weapon. She had mastered those of the invaders as well. On the battlefield she was unparalleled in courage and bravery. That is why, at eighteen years, she commanded an army of 5,000 strong. Countless more had sworn allegiance. She controlled the most land in the history of her people.

All of four people were hunched around a large wooden table. Their queen spoke with authority and command. Their language was no longer used; but in this time and place, it was common.

"They will come at us here," The queen drew her finger along the map. "General Finn, for tonight, I want the patrols doubled here. Put them in units of three. One runner, one archer, and one swordsman."

General Finn nodded. "Agreed, _Brenhines_."

General Finn was a burly man with dark brown eyes and hair. His hair was going grey-as shown at the temples and beard. He was the largest of the three men. He was eldest of her living generals and more then twice her age. He had served her father before the king's death.

She pointed to another place on the map, "They will break their army into two waves. The first wave Connor and I will discuss later." She paused, looking over the map for a moment. "Gryf. I want this area laid with oil. You and your men will light the oil. Keep this section contained in the flames. Keep the two legions apart. Let the flames burn up their army."

Gryf was a red-headed man, with a large build and deeply lined face. He was the youngest of her generals.

Connor was the second eldest; he was also her close friend.

No one whispered about them. It was well known that their queen had no lovers. She took no interest in any one; for any reason other then war. They had never met a woman like her. What the men whispered about was her orgins. They said she was born of the gods they whorshipped. _Brenhines_ Rhysfela was the long-awaited answer to countless prayers from her people.

Gryf nodded solemnly. "I will make the plans tonight, _Mawredd_."

Finn muttered, "We'll watch them burn, _Brenhines_, as they burned our villages."

The queen looked at Gryf, "I want to see the plans when you are done."

He nodded, "I will bring them myself before dawn."

Their queen stood up from the table, "That is all for now."

The three men bowed and walked backward as they departed. They turned only to step through the flap over the entry.

Once they were gone; the young woman's shoulders dropped. Her eyes closed for a moment of settled on her body and she leaned on the table. How had she gotten so old so fast? She sighed, _I was born old. _That is what her father used to tell her. She came into this world with a sword in hand; ready for the battle her life would hold.

"_Brenhines_? Are you ill?" The eldest girl asked, crossing her mistress.

"Be still, Brighid," Rhyfela sighed heavily.

The girl stopped where she stood, between the table and her former post.

Rhyfela opened her eyes, she looked at her hands. "Aislin, fetch water and fresh clothes."

The younger girl curtsied, "Yes, _Brenhines_."

"Brighid come."

Entering the second tent, Rhyfela unbuckled the belt around her waist. Brighid crossed to her; accepting the belt. She laid it carefully on a small tabel. The servant-girl carefully unbuckled the metal chest guard. She moved quickly; and silently. The armor was soon removed. It would have to be cleaned of blood and mud, polished, and repaired before dawn. Brighid carried it to a seperate table. She carefully laid it out. Returning to her queen. She helped the young queen comb out her hair. The bronze comb eventually moved smoothly through the thick mass. The hair fell around her queen hips; shrouding her black silk.

Aislin came back into the room. She carried a large wooden bowl of waterto a stool; setting it down. Brighid and Ailsin used cloths to wipe the mud from the naked lplanes of their queen's body. Rhyfela stood silent and unmoving as her servants washed her clean. The two girl did not speak the entire time.

Aislin picked up the bowl of filthy water; hurrying to fetch another clean bowl. She returned moments later with clean cloths and water.

"_Brenhines_," Brighid said gently

Rhyfela looked up; her maid nodded her head. She looked down. There was still bloody mud dried on her upper body. She nodded with silent permission, allowing them to touch her chest.. Brighid and Aislin worked quickly, washing her front clean.

Aislin collected the second bowl and left the tent. Rhyfela moved back to the main tent; still naked and not caring. Brighid followed her queen;. the young queen stood over the table laden with maps.

"Shall we bring your sleeping gown, _Brenhines_?"

"No," Rhyfela shook her head, "My winter clothes; I am not finished yet."

Brighid curtsied and left the main tent. She busied herself with gathering her queen's winter clothes.

Rhyfela crossed the floor. She was still naked; the cold air didn't affect her. The queen stopped before a large wooden chest. Opening it she crouched down and began sorting through the scrolls. She needed to find that damn map. Without it, she'd have to send a scout out tonight; to re-plot the land. The map was no where to be found. She stood up, slamming the chest loud as she cursed. The men were tired; they had fought most of the day. It was unfair to send them out again. Still, it needed to be done.

Brighid returned with clothes and helped her queen change. Rhyfela stepped into loose fitting pants and a heavy over tunic. The tunic was dark red with purple threads woven through it. Her sword was anchored around her hips using a thick band of studded leather. The final item was a massive black cloak; warm even in the harshest of winds. The cross-ties for her cloak were sewn at each shoulder. The servant handed them to her queen; allowing Rhyfela to cross them between her breasts. She reached behind and tied them securely at her lower back. The young girl turned to leave, Rhyfela touched her shoulder.

"_Brenhines_?"

"It will be very cold tonight. Use the furs from my trunk; make sure you and Ailsin keep warm."

Brighid bowed her head, "You are very kind, _Mawredd._"

"Finish with my armor. Then both of you may rest. Tomorrow will be very cold as well; I want you both to be well slept."

Brighid bowed her head, "I will do as you wish."

The servant crossed to the other side of the tent; collecting her queen's armor. Brighid silently left the main tent. She exited through the side panel of the second tent.

Rhyfela left her tent; gathering her cloak about her. Four guards silently moved to follow. She turned, facing them as she held up a hand. They paused.

"Be still, my friends. You have fought bravely today. Rest here; I will not go far."

They did not question her; keeping their posts.

The queen crossed over the emerald grass;her feet made soft whipsers. the cold wind was stronger now. Her cloak barely moved. She crossed behind the tent of General Finn; from within she heard the sounds of love-making. The woman made gentle sounds of pleasure.

Stepping around the tent; she paused to look at across the land. Great bonfires burned every few feet; throwing light and heat against the cold wind. The land was dotted with thousands of tents; fires burned like small stars warming the air around her men. Soliders moved about, talking with one another. Others sat around the fires in small groups, talking, drinking, eating. There was strong loyalty amongst the men who served her. They were being merry as night claimed the land.

She made her way down passed the tents, her men stood. Coming to attention until she passed by. She nodded to them and kept going. They regained their seats as her back receded down the path.

Rhyfela walked until she came to the edge of the cliff; several yards from her tent. Hundreds of feet down the ocean slammed against the shore. Sending a cold, salty spray into the air. She made no move to wipe it from her face. The cold was refreshing. The salt reminded her of wounds she had not tended to yet. She looked down at the beach. Great fires burned; the ocean drowned out any noise from the camp below. Her enemy camped in the cold night; she could make out only the faintest of motion. How she wished to see more. But the darkness was too much; too dark for her eyes to penetrate.

She heard the softest of sounds at her back. She knew who it was; so his voice did not surprise her.

"_Brenhines,_"

Rhysfela glanced over her shoulder. General Connor stood a few feet back. She nodded. He stepped up to her side; gazing down to the beach. They contemplated their enemy in silence. At one point tonight, she had considered attacking the enemy camp. Take them while they sleep. But today's battle had been hard on them; all of them. This enemy was far stronger then any she had faced before.

"We fought well today, General." She finally told him. Her voice was heavy with exhaustion and the weight of her positon. "I trust you have spoken to your men; commended them for their efforts."

"Yes, _Brenhines,_ each of us did."

She sighed, "I need you to find two scouts who are able to run the land. We need to have an accurate plot for tomorrow. Send them with one guard a piece."

He nodded, "It will be done." Connor handed her a rough sheet of parchment. "The causality count for today."

Rhyfela looked at the parchment; the ink was dark against the rough surface. She didn't want to take it. She had seen too many of her men not return. Although she did not know them all; she knew the looks in the eyes of her men. Many had lost friends today. She took the page; looked over the information. Her heart grew heavy at the numbers.

"So many." She fought the urge to cry. "They are trained as well as you and I." She shook her head. "Why, Connor? I am tired of seeing these numbers. I am not a goddess. If I were I would not loose this many men in a single day. If I had the power, i would go down there myselfl and kill them all. Spare my army the burden of losing their friends, their own lives."

"I do no know." He said gently. His voice carried the emotion she was not allowed to show.

She closed a fist around the parchment. "I will see to their burial rights."

Connor shot her a look, "_Brenhines_?"

"They were my men, Connor. I will see their last moments in this wretched place."

He nodded again, "I will send word to prepare a place for the prayers."

She sighed, "Have you made your plan for tomorrow?"

"I have; we can talk when you are ready."

Rhyfela turned away from him, making her way back toward the camp. Connor followed at her side. They kept the outer edge; so as not to disturb the men. From the camp, music played as voices raised in song.

"Tomorrow will be a real challenge." She muttered, more to herself the Connor.

The queen made her way to the separate area for the injured and dying. Cries of pain and prayers were whispered by the men here. They used their own languages and those they had learned over the years. Calling on any god who would save them. There was no song; no sense of company. Rhysfela stared across the land; so many of them would die before dawn. She had never felt more powerless in her entire life. The fires here were kept low, no one wanted to be reminded of what was here. She saw a few of her men kneeling over the bodies of loved ones. Pain gripped at her heart; she had caused this and it filled her with rage. Come tomorrow she would fight for each of them. She would cut the enemy down and make them share her pain.

Rhysfela paused near one young man. She didn't know his face or his name; but still, she knelt. Coonor stood at her back; silent, watching. The young man was on a bed of wood. Once he died, the bed he lay upon would be his funeral pyre. She studied his face; he was a lad, really. Younger then she was and she was only eighteen.

"Boy," She said gently; she lowered herself a little closer so he could here. "Solider."

The young face was smeared in bloody mud. He opened his eyes. They widened at the sight of his queen. He tried to move; but she held a hand to his arm. He went still; his gaze steady on her face.

"Be still," Her tone was light, gentle. "Tell me your name, lad."

"Ellis, _Brenhines." _

Rhyfela looked to Connor; he nodded. He would remember the name. She would recite it later at the prayer gathering.

"You fought well, Ellis. I am grateful to your sacrifice today. When Death comes, you may take His hand and go in peace. We will remember you and all you have done."

His face relaxed; his body eased. "Thank you, _Mawredd._"

Rhyfela stood up as his eyes closed. She knew they would never open again. Her gaze moved to the ground; the countless others. It did not matter how long it took, she would learn their names. She would say them before her men; and each one of them, would remember the fallen. Shemoved on to the next one. Asked his name, of which Connor would remember, and repeated her words. The queen made her way through the hundreds of bodies, speaking to each of them.

The night was old as she stood in the silence around her. Connor had gone to prepare the area for the final prayers. He would issue the order for the men to gather and join their queen. All of them would remember. It took not only the efforts of the living, but those of the dying, to win each battle. Rhyfela was determined to not let any of them die in vain. So far, they hadn't. She'd succeeded where her father and brothers had failed. She had reclaimed more land then any man before her. She led the biggest army of any ruler she knew of. And all before she was twenty years old; instead of making her proud, it made her sad.

She became aware of being watched. Silently she gripped her sword hilt; looking around at the darkness. It was too dark for her to see anything; but the sense of being watched did not leave her.

"I will not be afraid of you," She clearly, speaking to the darkness. "If it is Death who watches me now, I will not leave this world yet. I have much to do. Tonight, I am alive and you will not take that from me."

The softest of whispers came to her; a child's voice that carried ages of life behind it. The accent was heavy, he spoke many languages. This is what Death should sound like. Innocent but ancient.

"You will not die tonight. But I will come for you eventually."

Just as suddenly as it had come, the feeling of company left her. She was once again alone in the darkness. She sighed, keeping her hand on her sword hilt. The words of Death kept turning around her mind. She knew it had been Death who spoke to her. And she knew, as surely as there would be sunrise, she would meet him soon enough. It should have frieghtened her; but it did not. She was tired at her age. So many things had been lost to her in such a short time. Her father's death, although not unexpected was painful. Then the murders of her brothers left her reeling.

She had taken over the throne of her father before she was even a woman. She was crowned at 13 years of age. There had been no time for her to be young. At first her council had demanded she marry; she was young and needed to give an heir. She had agreed with them, if only to appease their demands. None of the men they presented were worth anything to her. All of them were pampered princes; seeking their own thrones. She would not give her throne to any man. She would not give her heart to any man for that matter.

Eventually the council had tried to displace her. At first they had sent assassins; all of them failed. She had killed them all. She may have been young in years but she was not a fool. There was nothing young in her soul. There was no child in her mind. They followed it with plans to take her throne by force. And that had cost them their lives; and the lives of their families. Not one traitorous was left beating. She had been present at each execution. There had been no trial. She was the law of this land. No one questioned her. They knew to do would lead to their death. It was quickly obvious who her friends were. Those that were good to her; she rewarded, richcly.

Her hand ruled with a bloody sword; but her heart was good. She knew what it cost her men to stand with her. So she gave back to them. She gave what she could to show thanks for their loyalty. It wasn't just her army she was generous with; she gave to her people too. A queen did not riches to be powerful. They needed only strength and wits. Both of which she had in abundance.

Turning away from the quiet; Rhyselfa headed back through the camp. Her men were gathering; she had prayers to say.

Sparks leapt into the air; smoke curled into the dark sky. The flames had engulfed the bodies of her dead soldiers. Rhyfela stood nearest the flames; all five thousand of her men were gathered around. Those near the back would not hear her words. But that did not matter; it was their presence that mattered.

Her voice carried in the darkness as she read the list of names. Too many, far too many. But she kept reading. When she reached the last one; she tossed the paper into the flames. It curled up in the flames; burning black and falling to ash.

"We gather tonight in memory of those who are not with us." She said, tears in her eyes, "We remember them and we thank them. Tonight we stay to them: You will not have died in vain. We stand strong because you stood with us. We are still here and wish you were as well. The call to return to whence we come is not easy to ignore. We pray to all the souls who leave tonight: That you go in peace, rest in calm and remember we shall meet again."

Connor shouted an order and there was a great sound of motion. The men stood at attention. He shouted another order and they dissembled. Rhyfela and Connor stood at the edge of the great pyre.

"The hour is late, _Brenhines._" He spoke gently, "You have not rested since last dawn."

She shook her head, "Sleep is for those who have good dreams, Connor. That is not me. Come, we will work through our plans."

Connor followed her back to her tent. Rhyfela sat on one of the stools around the table. He sat across from her. A call for entry interrupted their planning; she allowed it. Gryf and William stepped in, bowing. She was pleased at the surprise.

The three generals and their queen sat before the large table. The camp was quiet as the men rested. They talked for hours; deciding on plans for the coming battle. The generals left their queen just before dawn. She did not rest; instead she sat in her private tent; watching as her servants slept. She had never slept as well as they did. A part of her envied their simple lives. It was on nights like this that she longed to be released from her position. To turn away from the campaign and return home. She had not seen her palace in more years then she ever lived there. There was no memory of even what it looked like. Her life had been the battlefield. Her education had been by the sword; by the shield and by fighting.

It was also on nights like this she longed for a lover. She had taken only one in her youth; but had quickly grown bored of him. There had not been another.

The first song of dawn filled the cold air and she wished for strong arms around her. She wished for another life.

Had she known that wishes come true; she would have more careful with her choices. For this was the last dawn she was ever to see. The last day anyone would ever call her _Brinhines,_ this dawn was her last as Rhyfela, warrior-queen.

That night, as the battle raged on, she fell before Death. His face was that of a beautiful boy. He was an angel; sent to carry her into the afterlife. Only he didn't offer her this release. Instead, he gave her a new life.

_Lovisa._

Rhyfela looked up from the bloody ground where she knelt. The last of her life leaving her aching body.

_Lovisa, come home to me._ Godric's voice reached her.

She stood to her feet. She rose from the earth as a companion of Death. Death that wore a child's face. No, not Death, her beloved father.

_Godric? _She called out to him; the past fell away as she struggled to return to him.

_End of dream sequence_

_**_

Within Lennie's bedroom at the apartment, Godric opened his eyes. He had heard her voice respond to him. He watched her face. It took several long moments before her eyelids twitched. Even longer before she squeezed his hand.

She smiled weakly; her gaze settled on her Maker. "I heard you calling me."

He returned the smile, I know."

"I can't leave until you release me." She whispered softly.

Godric leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Welcome home, _Lovisa_."

He sat back from her; their gazes met. "Godric, thank you for chosing me."

His smile was tender; loving. "It is you who chose me, I think."

Her eyes fluttered shut as she smiled. "I think we chose each other."

"Yes, I think you're right." Godric smoothed a hand through her black hair. "Do not leave me like that again. I have never feared losing you, until last night. I cannot take it."

Her eyes opened at his words; his voice carried true fear. She'd never, not once in nine-hundred-ninty-six years, heard fear in her Maker's voice. "I am sorry I worried you."

He met her eyes; his blue eyes were shadowed with very human emotions. "You're one of the reasons I live."

Lennie nodded, "I know. And you are my only reason."

Godric cupped her cheek in one hand. He was silent as he studied her face. Within her mind he could feel her love for him. Her relief that she had returned.

"Did you not see Heaven, _Lovisa_?"

She slowly shook her head, "I saw Hell."

His eyes darkened with understanding. "You're final days."

She nodded; red tears rimmed her eyes. She thought back to her last humans days; but also the night of her seige on the castle. It wasn't until now she realized how similar they had been. Perhaps that is why she had fled.

"If you had not saved me; I would not have left that field."

Godric kissed her cheek. "I could not have allowed that."

Bloody tears tumbled from her dark green eyes. "I am sorry, Godric. I am sorry I failed."

He shook his head, "You did no such thing. We have the computer. Plans are being made."

She closed her eyes for a moment, "Who planned it?"

"Queen Sophie-Ann."

Lennie opened her eyes, anger clouded her expression. "We have to kill her."

Godric smiled gently, "We will; but you will rest. There is much for you to do."

She realized he was right. "As my Maker commands, so will I do."

He kissed her cheek again, "Eric has been blaming himself. It would be best if you spoke to him."

She nodded, "I would like that."

"Eric." Godric called.

Eric blurred into the room; standing beside his Maker. The Viking looked to the bed and was never so happy to see her eyes look at him. He threw himself across her feet; clucthing at any part of her that he could. Red tears stained the blanket.

"Eric, come here." She said weakly, "I can't reach you down there."

"Lennie!" He rested his head on his chest. "Thank the gods. I could not bare the thought of losing you. It's too much."

"I missed you too." She smoothed her hands through his short blonde hair.

He looked up at her; red tracks marred his pale beauty. "I will never ask you to do another thing for me."

"Not one thing?" She asked, her voice teased him.

He gave a rough chuckle, "Well, perhaps I will ask for one thing. As I know how much you enjoy it."

She laughed lightly, "We both do."

He buried his head in the blankets across her stomach. The next words he said were in Old Swedish.

Despite her centuries with them; that was a language she had nver learned. She glanced at her Maker for translations. He only smiled; and this time it reached his eyes. His face was young and he seemed to glow with light. She smiled back; her eyes drifting shut again. This time, when she fell into sleep, there were no dreams. Eventually she felt strong arms around her from either side and she felt loved.

Lennie lay in bed with the two men she loved most, beside her. Neither of them spoke; they let the silence fill around them. Eric climbed into bed beside her; wrapping his arms around her. Godric lay on the other side; his fingers ran through her hair. His other arm lay across her stomach; his hand resting on Eric's arm. They all needed comfort right now.

For once words were not enough to express their feelings.

**


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Warning: Contains adult content- Be aware of what you read!!!**

**The Princess and the Sheriff**

_I'm glad you're my maker  
My Loyalty lies in your hands, you're my breath taker  
Your body, your kiss is in unknown demand  
So take command, go_

_The way you came at me, boo  
Dont care, not afraid I'm like Wild_

_My moon belongs to your sun_

_Maybe we can start over yet  
Maybe we can run this town  
Maybe I'll be your vampire  
We can figure it out_

_In the morning after  
The dawn is here, be gone be on your way  
In the morning after_

-The Morning After by Timberland

**Chapter 16: Jason and Lennie**

_Shreveport, LA…_

Jason Stackhouse had spent the last two days puzzled more then usual. He hadn't slept much since that strange dream. He knew it had been Lennie; the woman was her, but it was like from a long time ago. Granted, she was centuries old; but he had no idea she was _that_ old. How he wished he hadn't slept through history in school. Perhaps then he would know more about the time she came from.

The drive to Shreveport from Bon Temps wasn't that long; but he had started and stopped along the way. He was still arguing with himself about why he was doing this. It had taken several hours of internal struggle for him to decide to finish the drive. He wasn't sure what fueled his need to see her. Granted, she was hot, sexy has hell, really; but he had a hunch it was more then that. Some part of him _needed_ to see her. The woman in his dream had been so unhappy; her eyes showed a woman who was lonely. As he drove he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He had no clue what to say to her; not the usual for him either. Normally he no trouble with women. But there was something very different about this woman; and it wasn't cause she was a vampire either.

He was talking to himself; role-playing what he would say. Nothing seemed quite right.

"Hey Lennie," Jason muttered to himself, "I had this weird dream. You were in it. I thought I'd drop by and say hi."

He shook his head. That was not the way to open a conversation.

He had no real idea where to find her either. Going to _Fangtasia_ was a bad idea. Eric didn't want him there. But the Viking was probably the best way to find her. Not that he thought Eric would tell him anything. Well, not anything helpful anyway.

Jason drove slowly through the streets of Shreveport; still trying to sort it out. That's when he saw the boy walking on the side of the road. The boy was dressed in a black sweater and dark jeans; hands in his pockets. He walked as though he had all the time in the world. As he passed, Jason recognized the face. He slammed on the brakes; his truck stopped with a jarring halt. He climbed out and moved toward Godric. The vampire had paused, watching him.

"Hey," Jason muttered; nerves suddenly made him feel dumber then usual. "Ah, I don't know if you remember me."

Godric gave a light smile, "Mr. Stackhouse."

Jason nodded, "Ah, yeah." He ran a hand through his hair, "You can call me Jason. Mr. Stackhouse was my dad."

Godric tipped his head, "Very well, Jason. I assume you're looking of Lennie."

Jason felt him himself tense; was Godric mad at him? "Well, yeah, actually. She, ah, she has my work shirt. And it's been a few days. She never did call me."

The vampire nodded, "She has been unavailable for a few days."

Jason frowned, "She left town?"

"Something like that," Godric said quietly; he still hadn't moved toward Jason.

"Oh, well, umm," Jason tugged at his shirt, "Is she at home? I mean, could I could I talk to her at least?"

Godric was quiet for a moment; Jason could tell he was thinking. "She's not strong enough for a visitor yet, Jason."

Jason held out his hands, crossing to Godric. ". I'm kind of…well, I'm a screw-up. I know that. But look, I really like Lennie. She's not like anyone I've ever met. I know that you are like her Dad and everything. And it still trips me out to say that." Jason paused, he looked into those ancient blue eyes, "But I would really like it if you could just, you know, give me a chance."

Godric looked away from Jason; studying the darkness. He considered the words.

Jason kept talking, he rambled when he was nervous. "I know that Eric hates me. I get that. Not many people like me. I don't blame you for not wanting me around. You're not the first dad I've had problems with; believe me. But-"

"Do you know the Armstrong Building?" Godric asked lightly.

Jason blinked, he had seen it once. "Yeah, sure. I know it."

"Apartment 1134." Godric watched Jason's face for a long moment. "Mr. Stackhouse, I will give you one warning."

Jason sobered instantly; there was something in the voice. Age, that's what made him stop. This wasn't a boy who looked at him.

"Lennie is more valuable to me then any human life. If you attempt to harvest her blood for your use, you will not leave this city alive. Am I clear?"

Jason nodded, "Crystal clear. I won't hurt her, I promise." He paused, "Can I give you a lift back?"

Godric shook his head, "I like to walk."

Jason returned to his truck; sliding behind the wheel. As he drove toward the Armstrong building he paused; he hadn't brought flowers! What kind of douche was he?!

He fidgeted on the ride up in the elevator. When he had arrived; she'd answered the intercom; at least he thought it was her. The woman's voice was accented and sounded weak. This wasn't the Lennie he'd last seen in Bon Temps. Had something happened to her?

Jason walked down the hallway; struggling with what to say. He came to unit 1134 and knocked; the door opened. Gentle music floated into the hallway. It was in a language he didn't know; but it sounded really relaxing. He smiled at Lennie. Her black hair was loose around her; she wore a dark green sweater a size too big; floppy black sweat pants and she looked beautiful. Her eyes were shadowed but still managed to reflect her smile as she welcomed him.

"Hi," He muttered. Jason held up his hands, "I forgot to bring flowers."

She smiled again, "Its okay." Lennie waved him in and shut the door, locking it. He looked around. The place was really nice.

"Let's sit in the living room." She said, motioning to the area ahead of him.

Jason remembered not to flop down; instead he sat carefully. She curled up next to him; her back to the arm of the couch. She had her knees drawn up; arms around them.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Jason." She said. Her soft voice was still accented; he couldn't place it. He didn't know much about accents.

"Yeah, well," His hands fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "I was kind of in the neighborhood."

She smiled gently, "I am sure."

Jason studied her face; she looked older some how. Her face was tired; she held herself with a wariness that was new. He looked away from her; nervous. His gaze settled on the shelves of movies. He stood up. He had to move around. He looked over the shelf that was eye level.

"What brings you here?" She asked lightly.

He shrugged, "Not much." He wasn't quite ready to admit out loud he wanted to see her again.

"I see." The sadness her voice made him turn round. She wasn't watching him; her gaze was on her hands.

He sighed, "I came to see you." He shut his eyes; perhaps it would help him finish. "I…I…needed to see you again."

He felt her watching him and opened his eyes. He was surprised at the red tears down her cheeks. He crossed to her; reaching without thinking; he gently wiped his thumbs over her cheeks. "Sorry if that bothers you."

"No, no." She shook her head, "It's not that." She smiled at him, it didn't reach her eyes. "I never thought you'd come here just to see me."

He frowned, going to his knees in front of her. "Why not? I like you; and I think you like me."

She laughed quietly, "Yes, I like you."

"But…?"

Lennie touched his hands on her face; he lowered them. She kept her hands to her self. "I just don't know what to do about it."

He laughed at that. "That makes two of us. I mean, this is a first for me too. I never though I'd have a crush on a vampire girl. That's more Hoyt's thing."

She tipped her head to the side, "You don't like vampires much, do you?"

He shrugged, "They're okay, I guess. A little weird; but some of you are pretty good guys."

"Some of us?"

"Well, yeah. I mean Eric's got major issues." Jason heard the words and mentally kicked himself. Lennie just stared at him. "Well, I mean, some of the time."

She looked away from him, "Eric is a good man, Jason."

"Sure, I get that."

Jason sighed, putting his hands in his lap. He was lost now. As usual he said too much and now she was mad at him. He pulled in a breath in an effort to fix his blunder.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?" Lennie asked.

He looked up, "What?"

"A movie. Godric seems to love watching them. It's a good way to pass time."

Jason watched her for a moment, "Don't you want me to leave?"

"Why would I want that?" She asked, watching him steadily.

"Well, I mean, after all I just said." He ran his hands through his hair. "I thought maybe you were made at me."

Lennie shook her head slightly. "No, whatever your issues with Eric, doesn't concern me. You came here to see me; not him."

Jason came to his feet, "Sure, do you want to pick?"

"Not really; but nothing too…violent."

Jason was reminded of the dream he'd had. "Hey, Lennie…"

"Yes?"

He struggled with it, "I had this crazy dream a few nights ago."

She nodded for him to continue, "And…?"

He turned away, looking at the movie titles. "It was about you; well, I think it was. I saw this girl in it. She was a warrior of some kind. She had a real weird name, some thing like Reefs-fellow."

He picked up a movie; glancing at her. She was watching him with wide, surprised eyes. He turned back. "I don't know.

"Rhyfela," She whispered, the name was accented properly. The name sounded romantic come from her.

Jason shrugged again, "I guess, yeah. She reminded me of you."

"Oh? How?"

He put the movie back and picked out another one. He stared at he cover, not seeing it. "Her eyes; they were really sad, lonely. But I recognized the same…spirit in them. It's the same I see in your eyes."

Silence followed his words.

He looked back at her; she was staring at her knees. He was startled at how young she looked suddenly. When she looked at him he was taken back. Those eyes! They were the same from the dream! So full of sorrow; so…lonely. He crossed to her, putting the movie on the couch.

"Was it you?" He asked gently.

She looked back to her knees, "Once, yes. In another life."

"But…" He paused, "You were a general or something?"

She smiled, "A queen."

He was shocked, "A real queen? Like that old lady in England?"

Lennie chuckled, "No, not quite. I was much different then the Queen Mother."

Jason put his hands over hers, "I am sorry; I upset you again."

She shook her head, "No, really. My human life isn't one I remember fondly. It is a time that was…" She paused, considering. When she spoke it was softly in a language no one used any more. It had died out hundreds of years ago.

He frowned, "And that would mean what?"

She smiled gently, "It just means that I have no desire to remember being human."

He considered, "So I guess I'll have be the human in this relationship."

"Relationship?" Lennie watched him, "You want a relationship with me?"

Jason was suddenly shy; he sighed. "Probably, yeah. I mean, I think so."

Lennie sighed, "I have two men that I love, Jason. I have loved them for centuries. I don't know if I can love a human. I've never tried. Not even when I was human. I just never did. You have to realize that my love and loyalty to Godric and Eric come first. You will always come third; in a manner of speaking."

Jason considered, "I think I can deal with that. I mean I've never really been in a relationship with anyone before. Well, there was Amy…" He paused at the memories of her. "But, you're nothing like her and maybe that's a good thing."

"Who's Amy?"

He sighed, sitting on the floor. "She was the first girl I loved. She was amazing really. We did V together; that's how we met; and she just… she made me feel really good, you know?"

Lennie nodded, "I think so. So what happened to her?"

"My best friend killed her." He whispered gently, "Turns out he was a real psycho."

"Did he love her too?" Lennie asked, plainly, simply.

Jason shook his head, "Nope. He did it cause she used V."

Lennie was quiet for a while, "I am sorry, Jason. It's painful to loose our loved ones."

He looked up at her, "Did you ever loose a loved one?"

"My father; he did the best he could to love me. My brothers, they also did their best. It was easy back then."

"Why not? I thought love was supposed to be, you know, universal."

She smiled, "It can be. But back in my…" She paused, "No, you know what? I am not going to talk about this. I already said I don't want to."

He stood up, "Fair enough. For the movie, do you want comedy? Or a chick-flick?"

"What's a chick-flick?" Lennie asked.

He gave her an incredulous look, "You're telling me you've never seen a chick-flick?"

Lennie shook her head, "Not in a thousand years."

He scoffed, "Then we are watching one. And that's not something guys usually say; so don't tell anyone I did."

That made her laugh gently, "I promise not to tell."

Jason took his time picking a movie, "You know, this place is better then our store in Bon Temps."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they've had the same movies since like, the Stone Age."

Lennie smiled, "I was around back then; I hear they made good movies."

He glanced at her, a moment passed. He grinned, "Nice try, but even I ain't that dumb."

"You're not dumb, Jason." Lennie said; watching as he put a movie in. "What are we watching?"

"Sleepless in Seattle." He sat down next to her, "I ain't never seen this one. My Gran liked it though."

Lennie was puzzled by that. "Your gran? Who's that?"

"My grandmother."

"Oh."

He nodded, using one of the remotes he picked up, he skipped through the previews.

"Do you love her a lot?"

"I did, though I never told her."

"She's gone?" Lennie asked.

He was quiet for a while, "Yeah, murdered."

"That seems to happen a lot around you."

He grunted, "You're telling me. For a while there I thought God had cursed me or something."

Lennie frowned at that statement. "God?" She remembered his file from Dallas. He had joined the LOD for a while, eventually becoming a Soldier of the Son for Steve Newlin. She was quiet for a long time; not sure how to proceed from this point.

"You believe in this…God?"

"Well sure," He glanced at her, "Don't you?"

She shook her head firmly, "I have never believed in a so-called loving God whose people have killed in his name."

"Not all Christians are like Newlin," Jason muttered, "Some of us are really good folk."

"And you are one of these good folk?" She asked coolly.

He shrugged, "I may be a world-class screw-up, but I guess, yeah."

Lennie nodded quietly, she wasn't sure what to say to him. The conversation of religion wasn't really one she'd had with a human. In her centuries with Godric, it had never come up; nor with Eric. All three of them came from a mind set that Christians had destroyed over the centuries. She wasn't really one to talk about stuff like this.

Jason started the movie; glancing at the silence beside him. "Did you ever believe in anything religious?"

"Not the way you would understand it." She muttered, "Let's just watch the movie."

"You know this cougar thing…" He shook his head, "It's harder, then the guys said it would be."

Lennie arched a brow, "Excuse me?"

He quickly shook his head, "Nothing; I was just muttering."

"No, tell me, what did you just mean by that."

He sighed, he'd done it again. "A cougar is an older woman who dates younger men."

Lennie frowned at him, "I am not an old woman."

"No, no, of course not." Jason shrugged, "At least not physically."

Lennie narrowed her eyes at him, "You're saying that I act like an old woman?"

She stood up from the couch; crossing to the kitchen. Jason blinked a few times. He quickly followed her.

"I didn't mean anything by it." He said; she stood with her back to him, arms crossed.

"This is one of the reasons I never got involved with humans." She snapped. "Eric never has a problem with me."

Jason was taken back by that, "You've…" He paused, thinking for a second. "You really think he loves you, don't you?"

"He does!" She spun around, facing Jason. "He does love me. And I love him. It's not something humans would ever understand."

Jason nodded, "I guess not." He glanced at the door, "I should go."

Lennie didn't stop him; she let Jason walk out. The movie played in the background. She ran a hand over her face, cursing in her native language. After a moment she blurred out the apartment; reaching his truck before him.

Jason stepped out of the apartment building and jumped; "Shit!"

"I am not used to human-vampire relations, Jason."

"What?"

Lennie tried again, "I have spent the better part of nine centuries with the same men. They are the only family I have ever known; one of them has been the only lover I've ever truly had. Humans are not something I am familiar with."

"Eric has a serious thing for my sister, you know that right?"

Lennie wasn't sure how to address that, so she didn't. "I really need you to give me time on this."

"Time is something humans don't have much of." Jason muttered. He realized he didn't want to give her up just yet. "But, okay, fine we'll start over."

She arched a brow, "You're willing to try this with me?"

"Hey, I've never dated a vampire, like I said before. Who knows, perhaps Bill and Sookie have this kind of problem."

The mention of Bill Compton reminded her of the laptop upstairs. She had to look at it later. Her remembered Eric's warning to her Dallas.

"I think it would be in your sister's best interest if you discouraged that relationship."

Jason frowned, "Why? She's happy with him and I think he loves her."

Lennie shook her head, "I doubt it."

He was mad now, "And why is that? She deserves to be happy."

"Yes, she does, all humans do. But Bill Compton isn't who he appears to be."

Jason shook his head, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She realized this was not the time or place to tell him her suspicions. "Just keep an eye on her, okay?"

Jason looked to the keys in his hand, "I should go."

Lennie nodded, "If that's what you want." She stepped away from the truck, moving around him.

He couldn't stop himself from reaching out to her. He pulled her close. Without thinking he kissed her. Lennie's arms went around him. He moved them back against his truck. His hands slid under the sweater; caressing her body.

Lennie felt that overwhelming hunger blossom through her. The more Jason kissed her, the stronger it got. Her fangs snapped down as his lips moved to her neck. She had a split second to realize she was blurring them upstairs.

Jason fell back against the bed; blinking in surprise. "What the hell?"

Lennie straddled him; her hair fell around them in a black curtain. "I should have warned you."

He stared up at her; at her fangs. For a moment he was scared; but it passed. She was incredibly beautiful. The fangs gave her a dangerous appeal and he liked it. Jason pulled her down and kissed her. Her fangs nicked his tongue and it felt insanely good. He rolled them over. Pulling her shirt from her body.

Sleepless in Seattle played on; the movie disguised the souds of their combined pleasure.

**

Lennie was on the couch; back in her clothes, she was watching the movie again. She hadn't really seen it the first two times. Her blood was fizzing in her veins. She felt wild and powerful. She knew her eyes were a brighter shade of green. Her skin held a silvery-glow to it. Fey blood always did strange things to her appearance. As though a touch of fey magic transformed her into an ethereal being. She knew it made her feel a thousand times stronger. A million times more wild and insanely sexy. Her senses were going crazy; the colors around her were more then Technicolor. Her hearing was magnified a hundred times. Everything around her felt softer; as though the laws of reality would bend to her will.

She felt Godric across the city; he was with Eric. They were sitting at _Fangtasia_, talking; sharing time together. As she thought of her Maker, the link between them opened. She saw the club the way he did; she heard the music as he did. Eric's words, though not in any language she knew, made sense to her.

Her Maker became aware of her presence. She could feel it. There was a wash of power through his mind and she was nudged out. A wall slammed down between them; severing the link. She blinked at the sight of the television screen. The movie was still playing; she still didn't really see it.

Lennie was startled when Godric's voice filled her head. _Lovisa, you are feeling better, I take it._

_Yes_, she didn't even have to concentrate tonight; it just flowed like water down a drain. Easy and natural.

_I trust young Mr. Stackhouse was a willing donor?_

_Very willing_, Lennie smiled at the memory of Jason. _He got more out of it though._

The sense of laughter washed over her. _It's not quite the same with humans, is it?_

She shook her head,_ I had to focus so much on being careful; that it was…less then wonderful._

More laughter, _Eric will be delighted to hear that. _

She smiled at that._ I am sure he will. _

_Perhaps you should make a habit of feeding from Jason. The results seem to agree with you._ Godric's voice still held humor.

Lennie frowned, _I don't know. I might have to glamour him to do that._

_Was it really that bad, Lovisa?_

_For me, yes. The amount of control it takes; is very distracting._

Godric laughed through her again._ Consider it a useful lesson._

Lennie scoffed, _For what purpose? _

_Who knows? Perhaps in time you will find your self agreeable to human companionship._

Lennie was not surprised at the sense of revulsion that came over her. _I'd rather just glamour him every night._

_Well, not every night. Too much glamour can damage their fragile states. He may be willing to be a regular donor though. With the right encouragement._

Lennie considered his words, _Other then sex, what could I…_ She stopped, the words clicked. _My blood? _

_Not at all, I was thinking more along the lines of your assistance with Bill Compton. _

She was quiet; not sure what to think of that.

_You know all too well what will become of Sookie Stackhouse if the queen succeeds._

Lennie shuddered against her will, _Killing the bitch would be easier then trying to separate Compton from Sookie._

_Only if you talk to Sookie about it. _

Clarity reached her, _Remove Bill by force._

_Or just convince him it's in his best interests to leave Bon Temps. At least until Sookie Stackhouse dies a natural death._

Lennie worked on that. _I'd rather just stake him. It would be easier._

Godric laughed again, _I will leave the how to your capable mind. But the why is obvious; aside from Jason's blood, it would earn their loyalty._

She hadn't thought of that, _And it would give Eric unrestricted access to her._

_That too, which I know he would be very grateful for._ Godric agreed with her.

The idea appealed. _Do we tell Eric?_

_That is up to you._ Godric's presence began to withdraw from her mind, _Next time, Lovisa. Knock before you kick down the door._

She laughed, _Sorry, I wasn't aware I invaded your mind._

_Fey blood,_ Godric mused, _It is truly a wonderful drink._

She was laughing harder as he closed the link between them. Her thoughts quickly turned to Bill Compton. She now had more then enough reason to remove him. Not only for Eric's sake, which was motive enough; but if she some how managed to keep Jason…She worked on that.

**

Jason woke just before dawn; he felt strangely weak but incredibly good. He lifted his head as Lennie came out from the closet. She didn't bother with a towel; her wet hair clung to her hips.

"Nice view to wake up to in the morning." He muttered, voice rough with sleep.

She smiled as she picked up a brush from the dresser. She crossed to the bed and sat on the edge. "You slept well."

"Yeah, I haven't slept that great in a long time." He grinned at her, "I haven't done it that much, either."

She chuckled softly at his words. "You enjoyed it then?"

"Oh hell yes." He sat up, folding his legs under him; letting the sheet fall where it wanted. "Did you?"

Lennie wasn't about to hurt his feelings, "It was very…"

Jason flopped down beside her, his head resting on the edge of the bed. "Mind-blowing? Enlightening? Ground-breaking?" He offered hopefully.

She touched her hand to his face, "It was memorable. How do you feel by the way?"

"A little weak, but good." Jason remembered something, it made him frown. "Did you bite me at some point?"

She nodded, "It was instinct, I apologize for not asking before-hand."

He considered that, "I don't recall it hurting?"

She shook her head, setting the brush aside. "I try to make it as painless as possible."

"But shouldn't something like that hurt?"

Lennie considered, "There are some people who find that pleasure can be enhanced with a little pain."

"That's like kinky sex, right?" He asked. "I've been tied up before."

She chuckled, "So you are not mad at me?"

He shrugged, "Considering how great it felt, no. But it's creepy. And you can't tell anyone."

She grinned at him, smoothing her hand down his chest. "I won't tell your friends, Jason." She paused, trying to decide if she should ask. She decided to do it. "Would you mind if we did this again?"

His eyes brightened; he took on the expression of very happy man. "I think we can arrange that."

"Tonight?" She asked lightly.

He grinned at her; his eyes sparkled, "That good huh?"

"Yes," She definitely felt good about his blood; she wasn't decided on the rest of him. But she kept that to herself.

Jason shrugged, "Sure, tonight works."

Lennie felt Godric's presence as he came down the hall. "Godric is back."

Jason paled, "Shit, he's going to kill me!"

Lennie watched with surprise as Jason threw himself off the bed and searched frantically for his clothes. He hopped up and down trying to pull his jeans on. He was incredibly panicked and she wasn't clear on why.

"Jason, what is going on?"

"Nothing, it's just…well, he's kinda like your dad. It's…It's creepy that he's going to catch me still being here and in your room! Is there another way out?"

"The window, but we are eleven stories up. I doubt you'd survive the fall."

Jason dropped to his knees, searching under the bed for his shirt. "Where's my shirt?"

Godric opened the door and closed it. He appeared at the door; watching Jason as he crawled around the floor. "I believe that's your shirt, hanging up on the bed post."

Jason froze; his heart pounded in his chest. The flood of blood through his body reddened his skin. He slowly looked up at the post at the end of the bed.

"Right,"

Godric glanced at her, she shrugged. He smirked as he shook his head. He left the door way.

"God, that's embarrassing." Jason muttered, quickly pulling on his shirt. "He must hate me." The man stopped, his eyes widening. "Oh god, he's going to kill me isn't he?"

Lennie shook her head, "No, he won't kill you. You haven't done anything wrong yet."

"But he just caught us, here," Jason waved around the room, "Together, and you're naked."

"None of that bothers him." She said calmly, "Try to relax; you still need to drive back to Bon Temps."

Jason reached into his jeans pocket; pulling out his cell phone. "Oh shit! I have to be at work in a couple hours."

"You'll make it." She said lightly. "I will and see you tonight; do you want to meet at Merlotte's?"

Jason shrugged, "Sure, I guess."

Lennie frowned, something didn't sound right in those words. "You guess."

He looked over at her; his eyes steady on her face. "I mean, yeah, great."

"But you don't really mean, yeah great, you're just saying it." She tipped her head to the side, "So this is what human men do to women…" She sat quietly for a moment, "It seems fair, I suppose."

"What does?" he was pulling on his socks, "Did I miss something?"

Lennie shrugged, "It's not like you're the only man I will have sex with. So you might as well have other women."

Jason stopped what he was doing, "What?"

"The way you said,_ Sure, I guess_, isn't that what men say when they have no intention of being loyal? I will continue to have sex with Eric. So it's only fair that you have other women."

He was staring at her; his expression was stunned. "You really don't hold punches, do you?"

She shook her head, "Never."

"So, you're asking me to share you with Eric." Jason muttered, he found his boots.

"Not asking," Lennie corrected, "I don't ask for things like that. It simply is."

He shook his head, "I don't share my women; when you're with me, you're with me."

"And yet you have many women." Lennie paused, "Be glad it's Eric and not Pam."

He balked at that, pausing in tying up his boot. "You'd do Pam?"

Lennie shrugged, "I've never really considered the idea." She thought it over, "Perhaps, maybe. Though it would have to be a very unique situation. Eric is still my preferred choice."

"What's so great about him?" Jason asked as he tied up his boots. He looked at her, "Honestly, what's he got that I don't?"

"Over a thousand years of practice." Lennie smiled at him, "And practice does make perfect."

Jason shook his head, "Damn, anything else?"

She laughed brightly at that, "Oh Jason, do you really want to know?"

"It's a guy thing."

She stood up, crossing to him. She kissed him deeply and stood back. "Nature was very good to him. But he doesn't taste as sweet as you do."

Jason made a face, "You've bitten him?"

She shrugged, "I was a biter before I was vampire. It's a natural habit for me during sex."

"So why not have sex with everyone you feed off?"

She shook her head, "Not my style." She kissed him again, "I'll walk you to the door."

"Shouldn't you get dressed first?" He asked quickly

She hadn't considered it, nakedness was a part of her upbringing. But she could tell it bothered him. Lennie pulled on her sweater and pants. "Happy?"

"Better," Jason grabbed her, kissing her lips. "But I liked looking at you."

She laughed again, "Come on, let's get you home."

Lennie showed Jason out, handing him his maroon work shirt from the other day. He leaned in to kiss her but stopped. Godric was in the living room; he stood with his back toward them. But it still made him nervous.

"I'll see you tonight at Merlotte's." Jason said quickly and headed down the hall.

Lennie shut the door. She could feel dawn edging closer as she shut the door. Crossing to Godric she stood at his side. They watched the world slowly grow lighter; in a moment the black-out covers would slide over the window.

"Have you decided what you will do?" Godric asked lightly.

"Yes," Lennie replied, "I'll see to it tonight."

He glanced at her, "I will be leaving for a day or two, so I may not be here when you wake."

She looked at him. In her bare feet she was the same height as him. "Do you need me with you?"

Godric shook his head, "I will do this alone."

Above them a soft whirring sound began; the black-out covers started to descend.

"It seems we are both going after vampires tonight." She muttered.

"So it seems." Godric turned and headed toward his room.

"Godric," Lennie turned, he faced her. "Are you really okay with Jason?"

He nodded, "You are not in danger of falling in love with him, _Lovisa_. It is not wrong to need a human for their blood. It is what we are."

"You didn't answer my question."

He turned away, speaking over his shoulder. "Sleep well, _Lovisa."_

Lennie was soon surrounded by total darkness; she heard the door shut behind Godric.

_The question is, _His voice whispered through her mind, _Are you okay with Jason?_

That really was the question wasn't it? Lennie had no idea if she was okay or not. She shook her head; shaking off the thoughts. Making her way to the couch she turned on the television, she still hadn't watched the movie. Though she doubted any wisdom would come to her from it, she sat down to watch it.

The movie began. Lennie felt dawn break across the world. She didn't think about it, or about Jason or about what she would do tonight. She made herself watch the movie.

**


End file.
